Investidas do destino
by Garota Inu
Summary: Depois da morte de Naraku, todos descansam, pois nada de mal iria acontecer novamente. Pena...Eles estavam errados.
1. O fim dos dois

Olá, pessoas!  
Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Inuyasha e de todas EVER xD  
E espero que gostem.  
E por favor, deixem reviews, eu quero MUITO saber o que vocês acharam do cap, ok?

Obrigada e boa leitura.

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho direito sobre nenhum dos personagens do anime Inuyasha... _especialmente aquele que pisa na bola_. Uma reverência para Rumiko Takahashi é feita pelo seu progresso em criatividade.

**INVESTIDA DO DESTINO**

**(Garota Inu)**

**1. O fim dos dois.**

Kagome gemeu de dor quando o ferimento em seu ombro ardeu. Ela estava realmente miserável: uma saia verde curta e uma blusa branca de manga curta, nesse momento encontrava-se destruído e ensangüentado por causa da sua última luta que teve com Naraku, agora morto. Estava muito machucada e permanecia engolida em seus pensamentos sobre o dono daqueles olhos cor de âmbar que lhe fazia sonhar.

"_E nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil deixar este lugar.' _Elapensou, engolindo o choro em sua garganta._'Eu sabia que não seria fácil deixá-los, mas não sabia que seria tão... esmagador... Para que me fez __apaixonar__por__você__?_

Kagome arrumava suas coisas para ir embora de vez da Sengoku Jidai**,**pois já haviam derrotado Naraku e também já tinham juntado a Shikon e que já estava a salvo com Kaede e triste, nunca mais o veria de novo. Afinal, que razão mais teria para ficar? Inuyasha não a amava. Era certeza de que ele iria para Kikyou assim que ela aparecesse.

"Pra quê ir embora? Você pode muito bem ficar aqui!" Ele ralhou.

"Inuyasha, eu tenho uma família, casa e amigos.", mentiu. Se fossem esses os únicos motivos que a impediam de ficar, ela jogaria tudo para o alto e não olharia para trás. "Não posso ficar aqui..."

"Keh! É a sua família o problema?" Inuyasha perguntou, cruzando os braços. "Você pode muito bem vê-la quando quiser, Kagome, temos a Jóia! Não tem nada que realmente te prenda lá.", ele disse; seu peito estufado com o ar de vitória sobre a discussão.

"Nem aqui." Kagome respondeu seca.

"Oi! E–" Percebendo o que ia falar, Inuyasha se calou. "Keh."

Kagome sabia que não deveria se segurar a esperanças; não se ela quisesse que seu coração um dia fosse sarar de tudo que passou. Mas não podia evitar...! Precisava tentar tudo que podia para ficar com ele para que se um dia ela não viesse a tê-lo, ela pudesse olhar para trás e dizer que, ao menos, ela fez o que pôde. "Mas e se eu ficar, Inuyasha?", ela perguntou.

Ele a olhou, escondendo perfeitamente sua esperança. "Pelo menos mais um dia.", ele pediu.

'_Só um dia...? Me quer por só mais um dia?'_ "Ok, Inuyasha, mas só um dia. Amanhã eu vou embora."

Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso. "Ótimo." É, isso daria bastante tempo para convencê-la a ficar.

Kagome rolou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso leve no rosto. Não era o que ela queria exatamente... mas aquilo teria que bastar. Pelo menos por agora...

De repente, o sorriso de Inuyasha se foi e ele farejou o ar. "Já volto." Ele disse tão rápido quanto saiu da cabana.

"Inuyasha! Onde vo– Agh!" Kagome rosnou. "Me pede para ficar e me deixa sozinha! A coragem...!"

Kaede deu uma risada. "Kagome, por que você não vai atrás dele? – Talvez ele a quer que o siga?", Kaede chutou com um sorriso no rosto.

Kagome ponderou isso por um momento. Era raro Inuyasha ter essas reações, mas ainda sim, ele as tinha de vez em nunca. Sorrindo, ela assentiu para a velha. "Okay! Já volto, Kaede!"

Ela correu o máximo que podia, sabendo que a velocidade de Inuyasha deixaria uma cheeta com vergonha, mas não desistiu de tentar encontrá-lo.

Ele havia pedido mais um dia. E ela daria esse um dia para ele. Afinal, esse um dia poderia ser usado para sua vantagem, não é? Ela podia puxá-lo para um canto e derramar todo o seu coração para fora e ver no que isso dava.

Kagome tentaria de tudo antes de desistir.

"... da promessa que me fez?"

Kagome deu uma freada brusca em sua corrida quando ouviu vozes vindas da sua direita. Quem estaria naquela parte da floresta com a noite chegando? _'Suicidas.'_, ela concluiu. Só podiam ser. Não sabiam que youkais costumavam dar a louca por aquelas áreas à noite? Bufando, ela interrompeu sua perseguição e adentrou as árvores, esperando achar os aldeães ousados e alertados do perigo.

Mas não foi bem isso que ela achou.

Kikyou estava sentada nas raízes de uma árvore e Inuyasha parado à sua frente. Estavam conversando.

Kagome rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e tentou desesperadamente acalmar sua respiração ofegante; uma tarefa difícil quando seu coração gritava de dor e queria explodir.

Então era para isso que ele queria que ela ficasse? Para deixá-la na cabana como um perfeito cão doméstico de estimação que não importa o quanto o dono o bata ou o abandone para ficar com pessoas mais importantes – como era o _caso_ –, sempre vai abanar o rabo para ele? – Hah! Ela deveria ter sabido... Ele já tinha feito isso várias vezes no passado... podia muito bem fazer de novo, não é...? E por mais que isso a machucasse, isso só a levava a pensar que... Inuyasha não era _confiável_.

Incapaz de agüentar-se de pé, ela escorou-se na árvore até estar sentada no chão. E sua sorte se certificou de ter um galho bem ali para ela sentar em cima para o mesmo se quebrar e fazer barulho.

'_Merda!'_

Inuyasha girou em seus calcanhares, rosnando. "Quem está aí?", ele exigiu. Embora seu olfato sempre fora capaz de dizer a ele quem poderia ser o intruso, quando ele estava com Kikyou, isso era impossível. O cheiro de terras e ossos de cadáver era muito forte para conseguir cheirar qualquer outra coisa.

De repente, a última pessoa que esperava ver ali – a última que queria ver ali – saiu de trás de uma árvore. O rosto marcado com rastros de lágrimas apenas serviu para fazê-lo se sentir pior. "Inuyasha..." sussurrou Kagome, alquebrada.

"Kagome..." _'Droga, por quê?'_"Por que você... está aqui?" Sem-graça era um fiasco comparado a como realmente se sentia. _Vergonha_ chegava mais perto.

"Sabe..." Ela começou, desviando seus olhos inundados para o chão, fazendo algumas gotas pingarem em seus pés. "Você pediu para eu ficar..."

Inuyasha engoliu em seco. "Não se preocupe, eu só vi–"

"Não interessa o que você veio dizer a ela!" Ela gritou; sua raiva aumentando alguns volumes em sua voz. Sabia que ele não veio 'só dizer umas coisas' para ela. Ele usara essa desculpa vezes demais para ela acreditar agora. "Pode até casar com ela com o tanto que me importo!", ela mentiu. "O que eu não aceito é você ter me deixado sozinha depois de ter me convencido a ficar!", e ela mentiu de novo. "Chega... depois de um tempo sendo abusado, é natural que o cão fuja de casa. – E eu estou fugindo agora." Ela murmurou, o olhando gélida e então correu.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha e tentou correr atrás dela, mas a voz de Kikyou o parou.

"Deixe – Ela não vai voltar."

Inuyasha cerrou os punhos. "Você não conhece a Kagome."

Kikyou deu de ombros lentamente. "Não é preciso conhecê-la. Você a machucou demais."

"Eu sei que errei vezes passadas, mas houve vezes piores que essa e ela _voltou_!" Ele a defendeu. Kagome era a pessoa mais leal e fiel que já encontrara. Ela não o abandonaria nunca.

Os lábios de Kikyou deram o menor dos sorrisos diante daquele argumento. Ela levantou e andou até Inuyasha e parou na frente dele. Sorrindo de canto e o olhando fixamente, ela perguntou "Tem certeza de que essa não foi a pior? – Com o tempo dela ir embora tão próximo e você _desperdiçando_ isso comigo... tem realmente certeza de que essa não foi a última gota?"

Inuyasha sufocou com o próprio ar, mas ele jurava que tinha sufocado com a própria culpa. Depois de tanto tempo fazendo coisinhas ferinas para machucar Kagome, SÓ _agora_ que ele percebia isso? Ele olhou para Kikyou por através de sua franja. Valia a pena mesmo...?

Kikyou voltou a ficar séria. "Fui eu que dei a vida por você, Inuyasha. E você me fez uma promessa.", ela disse sem emoção alguma na voz. "Pode ir atrás dela, agora. Mas quando ela for embora, volte."

E ele não precisou de um segundo aviso.

Inuyasha correu para a cabana com a velocidade que tinha direito, mas Kagome não estava lá como pensava. Seu estômago afundou. Ele podia assumir para si mesmo, mas Deus proíba que alguém descobrisse que ele _estava_ desesperado. Ele correu para onde Kaede conversava com uma das outras anciãs do vilarejo; talvez a velha soubesse onde Kagome estava. Mas mesmo com essa esperança, Inuyasha não conseguia se acalmar.

"Kaede!", ele gritou e deu uma brusca parada perto das mulheres. "Você viu Kagome?"

"Aye, eu vi. – Ela acaba de passar por aqui para ir tomar banho no ri–" Inuyasha sumiu dali. "–acho..."

Não foi difícil farejá-la até a altura do riacho em que Kagome estava. Apesar da umidade que a água dá ao ar fazendo os cheiros ficarem escassos e perdidos mais rápido, o odor das lágrimas de Kagome ainda pesava forte no vento. E isso só serviu para adicionar mais ácido em seu estômago.

Mais um pouco e ele afogaria em sua própria miséria.

"Não fique chateada, Kagome." Ele disse – _implorou_ – parando atrás dela.

Kagome sorriu sem humor da margem onde estava sentada, molhando seus pés no rio. Era incrível o modo como o conhecia bem. Não tinha tomado banho ainda justamente porque sabia que ele viria. "Por que está aqui?", ela perguntou, murmurando.

Inuyasha foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta sem sentido e inesperada. Não era meio óbvio? "Eu queria... uh, me desculpar.", ele murmurou. Depois de tempos ainda era péssimo com apologias.

O sorriso de Kagome aumentou, assim como a falsidade do mesmo. "Me fala... o que você fez para precisar me pedir desculpas, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha franziu a testa. O que tinha dado nela? Impossível ela ter esquecido algo que aconteceu há dez minutos. Até por que... o cheiro dela estava tão maculado de tristeza... não, ela não esqueceu, com certeza. Infelizmente. "Por ter feito o que fiz.", ele respondeu.

Kagome deu de ombros, seus olhos se enchendo de novo. "E o que você fez? – Você simplesmente foi falar com ela. Quem sou eu para exigir que não faça mais isso?", ela sussurrou, sua voz partida como seu coração. "Eu que te devo desculpas..." Inuyasha deu um passo a frente com uma mão estendida para ela e seu coração dolorosamente apertado. _'Não, não, não! Nem pense em por a culpa em você de novo! Não faz isso!'_, ele implorava internamente. "Só agora que fui perceber... eu não tenho direito nenhum sobre você, Inuyasha..."

"E..." ele começou. "O que isso tudo quer dizer?" Ele não tinha tanta certeza de que queria saber também...

Kagome fungou, as lágrimas que seus olhos lutavam para segurar vencendo a batalha e rolando pelo seu rosto. Ela deu uma risada curta e dolorosa. "Acho que significa que eu e você nunca seremos. Nós nunca vamos ficar juntos um dia como eu achava – como eu _queria_ – que fossemos.", ela soluçou.

E aquilo machucou os ouvidos de Inuyasha. E o coração também.

**x-x-x**

No dia seguinte, Inuyasha finalmente constatou certeza de uma coisa: O motivo de sua morte um dia, com certeza seria Kagome. Afinal, como ela conseguia esgueirar-se assim sem ele perceber? Assim que acordara de manhã, ela não estava mais na cabana e isso quase fez seu coração parar! Como foi que ele não ouvira?

"Miroku! Sango!" Ele chamou quando se aproximou de onde os dois estavam sentados. "Onde está Kagome?", exigiu.

"Ela voltou pra era dela.", Shippou respondeu com a expressão fechada.

"O quê?" Inuyasha latiu. "Vocês deixaram?"

"Ela não precisa da nossa permissão – E ela estava mais deprimida do que nunca." Sango o fuzilou. "O que fez a ela desta vez? Ela até chorou na nossa frente!"

Miroku assentiu, concordando. "E ela nunca teria feito isso."

"O que deu em você? Ela já chorou um monte na nossa frente." Inuyasha argumentou.

"Não por sua causa." Sango corrigiu com veneno.

Inuyasha ganiu, encolhendo os ombros. '_Agora você não pode mais voltar!'_,Inuyasha entristeceu. Kagome esquecera a Shikon.

E ele não tinha permissão para pegá-la.

Não a veria mais.

**x-x-x**

Kagome socou a parede e gemeu quando isso disparou dor por todo o seu braço. Ela voltara para a era atual, mas não planejava ficar pra sempre. Porém, tinha esquecido da shikon e não tinha mais como voltar.

Novas lágrimas desceram pelo canto de seus olhos enquanto caía na cama e via o rosto de Inuyasha no teto. _'Desobedeça...'_, ela implorou.

'_Não a ouça... desobedeça e vem me buscar...!'_

**End Note: **_Essa história foi inspirada em outra muito pequena que li em um blog e eu quis fazer uma versão extendida. Esta história realmente terminava assim mesmo, com Kagome na Era Atual e Inuyasha na Feudal e, quando acabei de ler a história, __**Investidas do Destino**__ veio como um raio na minha cabeça. xD_

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado e REVIEW! \o/_


	2. Kenichy

**2º capítulo – Kenichy,o Guardião**

**Ooooo 00 2 ANOS DEPOIS 00OooooO**

De tanta raiva,confusão e 2 anos sem ver Kagome,InuYasha pede Kikyou em casamento.E Kagome chorava toda noite incansávelmente.

Certa vez,enquanto observava o Arco-Íris Lunar pela janela de seu quarto,se lembrava dos momentos que passou com InuYasha.Viu uma estrela cadente,e como sempre fazia,fez um pedido para Deus,através da estrela,chorando.

-Onegai...Eu quero ver o InuYasha mais uma vez...Sei que errei ao vir pra cá,mesmo tendo dito a ele que não viria..mas...-não consegiu se segurar mais-SUMIMASSEM INUYASHA!

No mesmo segundo,algo estranho aconteceu: Ao terminar o pedido,uma lágrima incrivelmente brilhante rolou pela sua face.Kagome,com muita esperança em ver novamente o que mais queria,corre até o poço,e ao abrir a porta uma luz a cerca,mas não o vê,e decepcionada,volta para o seu quarto.

**Oooooooo00000oooooooO**

Os raios de sol das 09:30 já incomodavam seu sono,era seu primeiro dia de férias e Kagome não acordaria cedo de jeito nenhum.Levantou-se vagarosamente e deu um longo bocejo.

Lembrou-se do acontecido da noite passada,correu imediatamente ao banheiro,se despiu e se olhou no espelho.Havia mudado muito.Seu corpo não era mais "magricelo",como dizia,agora era o corpo mais curvelíneo dentre suas amigas,suas pernas e busto eram "PER-FEI-TOS",como dizia Ayumi e Eri,suas amigas do colégio,já que Yuka,tinha inveja.

Tomou um delicioso banho,escovou seus dentes e voltou ao quarto para por sua roupa.Já que estava de férias não colocaria o uniforme,além de estar cansada de usar aquela roupa rotineira,queria ficar bem bonita caso conseguisse passar pelo poço.

Pôs uma calça jeans preta justa ao corpo,uma camiseta de alçinha também preta,onde lia-se em _pink _:

"完全な女の子"(Garota Perfeita),com decote em "U",discreto,mas realçava seu busto farto,e nos pés apenas um All Star vermelho e preto e deixou o cabelo solto,que agora estava enorme,batendo um pouco acima de seu quadril.Desceu as escadas e tomou apenas um suco e peguou um pote de ramén para entregar à Inuyasha,já que ele é louco por ramén.E foi até o poço.

Kagome não tava nem aí com o que aconteceria,já não aguentava mais aquela saudade e nem aqueles olhos ambarinos invadindo seus sonhos todas as noites.Era doloroso pensar que nunca mais os veriam.Pulou no poço.

A luz que a havia envolvido na noite passada permitiu que ela passasse,pois tinha a empreginado.Ao chegar na outra era ela corre para a cabana,e lá ela encontra Kaede dormindo,e InuYasha sentado com o olhar distante,fitando o teto.

-Inu...InuYasha-diz Kagome tentando conter a imensa felicidade de poder ver InuYasha outra vez e a imensa e incontrolável de aguarrá-lo e não soltar nunca mais.

"_Ele está como antes...Não mudou nada...Ah...!InuYasha"_-pensava.

Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir,pois mesmo depois de tanto tempo conseguiu aguentar a saudade.Ficava se perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo em cada momento em que pensava nele,ou seja,sempre.Sonhava com ele toda noite,até já sonhou que ele se declarava,só em sonho mesmo,por que na realidade,NUNCA!

Inuyasha olha pra Kagome,sentindo aquele rancor por ela tê-lo deixado,a olhava severamente,porém no interior,ele estava eufórico...Ela estava ali,na sua frente,sorrindo como só ela aquele sorriso o enfeitiçava,como aquela menina estonteante o hipnotizava...Mas é claro que ele nunca assumiu,não assume e nunca assumirá...Será?

-Inu..Yasha,que bom te-

-CALE A BOCA,BAKA,COMO VOCÊ VOLTOU?-gritou exasperado.

-InuYasha,por que está falando comigo assim desse jeito?Se te fiz alguma coisa e lembra tá?Por que eu esqueci!-diz ela já alterada e sorrindo sarcástica.

-VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM!-se acalmou.Aquele sorriso,mesmo sarcático,o tranquilizava-Me diga o que está fazendo aqui?-pergunta InuYasha gélido.

-Ahn?Como assim?InuYasha?-diz a garota tentando achar um motivo para toda aquela "delicadeza".

-Olá Kagome!-diz Kaede acordando-Porque você foi embora aquela vez?-perguntou Kaede duvidosa,esfregando os olhos

-É que eu...-Kagome lembra que tinha desobedecido InuYasha,e fica muito triste,mas mantendo-se firme-Eu estava cheia de ser injustiçada sem motivos-diz ela mantendo o olhar frio em InuYasha-Mas eu não pretendia ficar muito tempo fora,e isso aconteceu porque esquecia a Jóia aqui.

-Então..diga..Como você conseguiu voltar?-diz InuYasha rancoroso,porém,entusiasmado.

-Você me conhece,InuYasha!Quando eu quero uma coisa,faço de tudo pra conseguí-la.-diz tentando esconder a tristeza,sem sucesso.

-E o que você queria?-pergunta curioso.

-Isso não importa à ninguém!-responde séria.

_-"Importa a mim..."-_InuYasha afirma em pensamento.

-"_Hunf...Você queria é ver MEU InuYasha,não é garota?"-_Pensa Kikyou em algum lugar bem perto dali.

Kikyou,não querendo perder InuYasha,outra vez,agiu rápido e entrou na cabana.

-Olá Kagome,veio visitar o mais novo casal do vilarejo?-diz ela se apoiando no ombro de InuYasha com o sorriso mais falso que alguém já podia ter visto.

_-"HÃN?O quê? CASAL?"-_Pensa Kagome muito assustada e deprimida,querendo não acreditar.

-Sim!- Kikyou olhou para InuYasha,voltou a olhar para Kagome e continuou-InuYasha não contou?

-...Gomen ne mas...-disse Kagome desviando o olhar da Kikyou,e o direcionando para o hanyou-Ele não contou...Mesmo assim, omedetou... Pros dois...Espero que...sejam felizes!-diz ela saindo calmamente da cabana,deixando o pote de ramén cair no chão,propositalmente,causando um sorriso vitorioso em Kikyou e um olhar tristonho de InuYasha.

Kagome sai da cabana e vai ver seus amigos,Miroku,Sango,Shippo e Kirara.

-K-CHAN!-exclamou Sango indo na direção da amiga,abraçando-a-Que bom que está aqui...Como você está mudada...-e outras coisas que Sango perguntou que Kagome respondeu sempre sorrindo.

O dia passa,Kagome,apesar de estar muito feliz de ver novamente seus amigos,estava angustiada por saber que perdera InuYasha,mas também por não saber o motivo desta perda.

**Oooooooo00000oooooooO**

No dia seguinte,Kagome acorda e sai para dar uma volta,para esfriar a cabeça e por os pensamentos em ordem.Neste momento,caminhava floresta à dentro.

"_Não tem mais jeito...InuYasha ainda ama a Kikyou...Não sei por que me dei ao trabalho de vir até aqui...Mas agora pelo menos eu sei que não estava apaixonada pelo InuYasha...Eu sempre...Amei o InuYasha...!"_

Inuyasha tentou evitar,mas não se conteve.Precisava vê-la.Então,ele aproveita que Kikyou não estava para seguir Kagome e descobrir toda a verdade.

Kagome chega aos pés da Árvore Sagrada e se senta.E desaparece em suas lembranças,boas e ruins.

E chora.

De repente...

-Porque você esta chorando?-diz ele sério para não se mostrar fraco(Bendito orgulho u.u).InuYasha,neste momento,tentava ser severo com ela,mas a saudade,e alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era,batia mais forte em seu peito,e era mais forte que ele.Não pôde evitar.-Por que você está chorando,Kagome?

-Eu não estou chorando!O que você esta fazendo aqui?-diz ela tentando disfarçar as lágrimas,mas mantendo a voz firme e fria como antes.

-Não minta!Sinto o cheiro de suas lágrimas e-

-Não liga pra isso!-Kagome interrompe de imediato.Não queria escutar a voz daquele que a fazia se arrepiar só pelo olhar-Você tem é que se preocupar com a Kikyou e não comigo!-Diz Kagome enxugando as lágrimas,que no momento,se confundiam com as gotas de chuvas que começavam a cair.

A chuva engrossa rapidamente,InuYasha e Kagome estão encharcados.A menina nem pôde recusar pois ele foi mais rápido do que de costume,pegou-a no colo e a levou a um esconderijo,uma pequena cabana.Entraram.

-Ei,será que os moradores daqui não vão ligar se gente se abrigar aqui?-diz ela secando os cabelos negros ,nem aí pro hanyou(Eu sei que aqui ela tah meio grossa,mas eh q cansei dela ficar aceitando tudo de boca fexada e com sorriso na cara... . ).

-Você continua boba mesmo depois de 2 anos!-disse tirando a parte de cima do kimono vermelho,deixando apenas o kimono branco.

"_Ele sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei fora...!Será que ele contou os dias...?"_-pensava esperançosa sobre suas dúvidas.

-Essa cabana fui eu quem fiz quando tinha 13 anos...Não podia ficar por aí,ainda não sabia me defender direito.Depois que cresci eu abandonei esse lugar.Agora venho aqui de vez em quando,pra pensar.

-...!

-Essa cabana é minha,mas nem mesmo Kikyou sabe daqui,então fique quieta sobre este lugar,entendeu?-mandou com seu humor típico.

-Tudo bem,não tenho por que espalhar...Demo,você não confia na Kikyou?Afinal,vocês vão se..casar-diz Kagome desanimada.

-...-não sabia o que medo de magoar Kagome,ele provavelmente iria se atrapalhar nas falas.

Kagome ficou pasma.Ele estava um pouco mais maduro,mas isso não esconde o fato da tremenda insensibilidade dele.Ela sabia que eles já eram noivos e que não poderia mudar isso,mas...Precisava falar?

-Como eu pensei.Você ainda ama a Kikyou...Mesmo depois tudo que ela semeou entre a gente...Você ainda a ama?-Kagome tentou se controlar.Ficou muito triste e o tom de voz saiu bem baixo e trêmulo.antes que InuYasha dissesse algo ela continuou-...Eu sei que você nunca vai esquecer a Kikyou e agora está prestes a se casar com ela e por isso...-Kagome para de falar ao ver que InuYasha estava se aproximando demais dela,esta fica com medo de não resistir aos encantos dele e tenta afastá-lo.

-Eu...-ela começa a falar fraca,mas continua firme-EU VOU TER QUE TE ESQUECER,INUYASHA,POR ISSO ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Com isso,InuYasha se afasta com as esperanças perdidas,se senta,fica quieto e assim esquecê-lo?Deixá-la em paz?De jeito nenhum!Apesar de perder as esperanças,não iria desistir...

Peraí!Desistir do que?Porque não quer que ela o esqueça?Afinal,é noivo de Kikyou.

Nesse momento,mesmo odiando a Kikyou,Kagome fica com peso em sua consiência,pois sabe que ficar ali com alguém que é noivo é totalmente errado,então,ela decidi disfarçar por uns 10,20 minutos,pois sabia que,naquele silêncio,InuYasha ia acabar dormindo.

Dito e feito!InuYasha adormece,a chuva cessa e Kagome sai para voltar pro vilarejo.

Ainda perto da cabana de InuYasha,ela encontra um pequeno gatinho preso numa armadilha de dentes que estava escondida entre folhas secas.Kagome soltou o gatinho,viu que estava muito machucado então lembrou que tinha uma gase em seu bolso,e faz um corativo no ferimento,o gatinho era tão fofo que ela decidiu ficar com ele,pelo menos até ele sarar.

Chegando a um certo ponto do caminho,Kagome percebe que se perdeu,pois nunca tinha ido àquele lugar.

-Mas onde é que eu...?Ah não...eu me perdi...E agora?-disse olhando para os lados.

E do nada,Kagome escuta uma bela voz.

"_Hunf...já vi que você é uma daquelas que vive se metendo em confusão._"

Então,tudo se escurece e uma luz cerca Kagome e o gatinho,a luz ofuscou tanto os olhos de Kagome que ela largou o gatinhopara poder cobrir os olhos,pois a luz era muito forte,quando a luz cessou,Kagome viu um youkai,de forma humanas,com orelhas estranhas,que não pertenciam à humanos,mas sim,à gatos!

-Meu nome é Kenichy!Vou ajudar você pra mostra que não sou ingrato!...Mas não vá se acostumando não,hein!

-Nossa!Como você é grosso!Seu mal-educado!-percebeu que o gatinho não estava mais lá ela-Ahn?..Mas de onde é que você veio,hein?E...AH!Cadê o gatinho?Você viu?Ele é muito fofinho,é branquinho com os olhos prateados e é tão lindo que dá vontade de encher ele de beijinhos-diz abraçando si mesma e fazendo cara de "kawaii".

-Ainda não percebeu?-diz Kenichy muito corado pelos comentários da menina e espantado com a ingênuidade ela não tinha percebido que ele era o gatinho que segurava?

-Hãn?

-Aff...Mas você é baka mesmo!Eu sou aquele gato que você salvou da armadilha de dentes...Arigatou!

-Er...de nada

Kagome fica sem jeito,por que achou Kenichy meio...sei lá.Ele se vestia engraçado,vestia uma pele de tigre branco,usava 2 caneleiras e 2 faixas de punho pretas.(Gnt eh igual ao Kouga,mas as cores são diferentes),

tinha longos cabelos negros,e olhos da cor prata e aquelas orelhinhas de gato que lhe lembrava muito alguém.Ele era real e incrivelmente bonito.

"_Ah...Mas não tem o Tórax dos Céus..."_-pensou Kagome corada.

-Mais uma coisa.-ele levanta as mão até a frente de seu peito,mas não as une,e de lá aparece um colar que tinha como pingente uma pedra roxa,muito bonita-Tome,ponha isso...

-Mas o que é isso?-diz Kagome colocando o colar.

-É o selo do nosso trato.-respondeu indiferente

-Ahn!Trato?Que trato?Do que você tá falando?-diz Kagome sem entender _bulhufas_.

-Aff...que falta de intêligencia...-diz ele batendo na testa e balançando a cabeça em negação.

-Como disse?-disse Kagome vermelha de raiva.

-Shii..silêncio..estou falando...-diz ele pondo o dedo indicador nos lábos da garota.

-Hunf...que abuso...-reclamou tirando o dedo de Kenichy.

-Do momento em que você me salvou,fez um trato comigo,sem você me salvou,apesar de ser contra a minha vontade,eu devo minha vida à você,afinal,aquela armadilha de dentes tinha poderes que me sugava a vida e você me salvou...Isso quer dizer que eu sou seu guardião e que você é minha dona!-pausou sorrindo-E que eu devo te ajudar,sempre que precisar.Mas,meus reais poderes foram lacrados nessa pedra,que por sua vez,é o pingente desse colar,porém,eles podem ser liberados com a permição da minha dona.

-Você fala bonito.E como se faz isso?

-Dãã...É só você querer,gritar meu nome,vc escolhe...-disse nem aí para o assunto

Então,o céu escurece e a chuva cai novamente,porém com raios e ventos fortíssimos.Nessa situação,

Kagome mesmo sendo para um youkai mal-educado como Kenichy,se sentiu obrigada a encontrar um lugar um abrigo,já que ele a ajudaria,então,pensou logo na cabana secreta de InuYasha.

-Ei Kenichy,tem uma cabana aqui perto-diz a menina apontando para o sentido oposto de onde estavam.

-E pra que lado fica essa cabana?-pergunta ele interessado em fugir logo da chuva,não que não gostasse de aguá,pelo contrário,adorava tomar banho,mas chuva?Ele dispensava.

-É só sentir o cheiro de um cachorro!

-Mas eu detesto cachorros!-diz ele extremamente indignado.

-Quer fugir da chuva ou não quer?

Kenichy se ajoelha meio sem graça.

-Suba nas minhas costas!-diz ele meio corado.

-Ahn...?

-Depressa!

Quando chegaram na cabana,Kagome vê que InuYasha ainda está dormindo.

-"_Ainda dormindo!Aff...Ninguém merece_!..._Demo...Ele deve estar cansado..."_-sorriu.

Vendo InuYasha dormindo todo encolhido por causa do frio,Kenichy faz uma cara de nojo.

-Odeio cães!-sussurrou.

-E ele odeia gatos.-sussurou sorrindo

Uns 5 minutos depois,Kenichy percebe que Kagome estava tremendo de tanto frio que fazia.Resolveu ajudar,afinal,uma ajudinha não faria mal algum,faria?

-Ô chateza real,fica aqui,eu não demoro,vou buscar uma coisa...

Durante o tempo em que estava sozinha,Kagome fica pensando se conseguiria esquecer InuYasha,pois sabia que depois do que disse à ele,este devia estar odiando-a,assim teria de esquecê-lo.

Nessa hora,InuYasha se mexe,pois estava sonhando.

"_Ele estava saindo do poço,na era atual,quando a viu de longe com Houjo,em frente da Árvore Sagrada._

_Estavam apenas coversando,mas isso foi o suficiente para InuYasha ferver e se indignar com a 'traição' de Kagome."_

Sonhou com quando Kagome foi embora.

"-..._Kikyou,você...quer ficar comigo?-ele pediu._

_-Ah,InuYasha!Você sabe,que é o que eu mais quero!-diz Kikyou abraçando InuYasha,que ,correspondeu ao gesto.Logo depois dele corresponder,Kagome aparece e vê os dois.E chora dizendo:-"Você me traiu!"_

Envolvido demais com o sonho,Inuyasha acaba falando enquanto dormia.

-Kagome...Gomen nasai...Gomen ne,demo...por que você me...traiu...?-murmurou sonhando

Kagome fica vermelha e triste ao mesmo tempo,por que sabia que mesmo InuYasha dizendo aquilo,ele estava dormindo,e nunca diria aquilo conciente,por isso entristesseu.Mas ficou contente,afinal,mesmo dormindo,ele se desculpou não é?

Quando Kenichy voltou,que foi questão de mais ou menos 45 segundos(É o Flash!O.O),trouxe uma pele de tigre,afiou as garras e teceu um vestido.Ficou lindo.Era justo,não alcançava os joelhos e era branco com listras pretas.

-Anda,vista isso,vai te aquecer...

Kagome sem entender muito,pensou que seria um absurdo aceitar tipo um presente de um youkai que a trate daquele jeito,mas como aquele frio todo,ela não estava em condicão de recusar nada,principalmente uma pele de tigre tão quentinha como aquela,então,Kagome o veste.(O Ken saiu da cabana tah?)

-Er...Arigato,eu estava com muito frio mes...ATCHIM-ATCHIM...ATCHIM...

A púbere nem termina de falar e tem um terrível ataque de espirros.E por isso,InuYasha acorda preucupado.

-Kagome,o que hove?Você está...Ahn!Quem é você?-pergunta InuYasha pondo a mão na Tessaiga.

Mas InuYasha sente o cheiro de Kagome.Ah!Aquele cheiro...Tão bom...Tão exótico...Tão convidativo...

-Ka-gome?É...é você?-pergunta InuYasha deslumbrado com a beleza inigualável da menina.

-Claro né,InuYasha!...Demo,por que você tá olhando pra mim desse jeito?-diz a menina corada pelo olhar devorador do Hanyou.

-É que...você está...está...-desperta do transe-Está com uma roupa diferente e por isso eu não te reconheci,só isso(Essa passou perto /)-respondeu desviando do assunto.

-Aew!Cuidado,tem um pouquinho de bába no seu queixo-diz Ken apontando pro próprio queixo e prendendo o riso,igualmente Kagome.

-Feh!Cale a boca e me diga,baka,quem é você,agora!-mandou corado.

-Menina,me diz,como você aguenta esse cara?-perguntou cerrando os olhos.

-Deve ser costume-diz Kagome rindo.

Nesse momento um raio atinge a cabana.InuYasha e Kenichy são lançados ao ar,mas Kagome sai impune ao acidente,pois uma kekkai a tinha protegido.Esta foi procurar InuYasha e Kenichy,mas só achou InuYasha.Kagome vê que InuYasha está com um corte feio no braço.

-Você está bem?-pergunta sem conseguir esconder um tom de preocupação.

-Estou,foi só um ferimento à toa-respondeu feliz pelo tom da púbere.

-Ótimo!Então vai procurar o Ken-sama.AGORA!

-Como é?Ken-sama?-indignou-se,não contendo o ciúme.

-Sim!Agora vai!-mandou

-Ah!Pra quê?..Ai...Por que ele é tão importante,Kagome?-pergunta InuYasha reclamando de dor e de outra coisa.(É...orgulho ferido gnt...é um caso mto sério u.u)

-É o meu guardião.Temos que achá-lo!

Mas de repente,Kagome escuta Kenichy atrás de si,e este estava muito ferido...Um corte grande nas costas e outros arranhões.

-Menina?Então você está bem!Quer dizer que a kekkai deu certo...-dizendo isso,Kenichy cai no chão,sangrando pela boca.

-KEN-SAMA!-grita Kagome preocupada.(eu sei...fiko ridiculo esse apelido)

Se aproximou rapidamente e se ajoelhou diante dele preocupada,afinal,ele não era apenas seu guardião,mas também seu amigo...Apesar de ser "educadíssimo"

-Kenichy-kun,você está bem?Deixa eu ver esses ferimentos!-pediu o virando de costas.

-Eu estou bem,garota!ITAI..-afastou-se da menina num movimento rápido causando dor.

-Tô vendo...-disse sarcática

Então,aparece Miroku e Sango com Kirara,que estavam lutando contra um youkai-rato gigante,que devorava Mikos,pois se alimenta de poderes espirituais.Miroku tentou usar o Kazaana,mas o rato era enorme.

-Houshi-sama,o Kazaana não adianta com um youkai desse tamanho!-alertou.

-É,eu percebi,Sango...

Então,Sango lança o Hiraikotsu,mas o rato levanta seu rabo e o atira pra longe,então o rato tenta atacar Sango e Miroku,mas Kagome atira algumas flechas purificadoras e machuca o rato(Sim.Ela tava com o isso,o rato percebe que Kagome é uma Miko,e a olha com desejo.

-Quer dizer então que você é uma Miko?Hum,delícia!Muito Bem!Venha pra dento do meu estômago!-gritou.

Kagome atira uma flecha purificadora,mas essa era mais forte que as outras,e acerta bem na cabeça do youkai.

-MALDITA!-E o youkai morre.

InuYasha geme de dor,deixando Kagome muito preocupada,mas sabia que ele ficaria bem,então não deu o braço a torcer,e então,voltam pro vilarejo.Miroku foi ajudando InuYasha a pedido de Kagome e esta com Ken e Sango nas costas de Kirara.

**xxxxxxBEM LONGE DALIxxxxxx**

-InuYasha,ahn?-adimirou a primeira mulher de olhos amarelos e de íris vermelhas

-Sim,um meio-youkai,mas não sabe seu lugar.Apesar das fraquezas ele é muito poderoso,embora seja só por causa da espada.-disse a segunda.

-Então a espada é a fonte do poder de InuYasha?-perguntou a primeira

-Também...-corrigiu a segunda mulher.

-Hum?-questionou

-Ainda tem aquela garota sacerdotisa do kimono esquisito,Kagome,sem ela ele não consegue ter todo o seu poder

-Então sem a garota e a espada,InuYasha não passa de um meio-youkai insignificante?

-Sim,mas cuidado...

-HUM?Por quê?

-Por que a espada,Tessaiga,é o contener do sangue de youkai de InuYasha,sem a espada,InuYasha corre o risco de virar um youkai completo,e acredite,quando isso acontece,ele perde o controle de si mesmo e destrói tudo à sua frente.

-Não tem problema.Eu tenho um escudo.

-E você acha que um escudo insignificante vai detê-lo!...Sua ingênuidade me impressiona.

-HAN?Quem disse que meu escudo é um escudo comum?Com esse,InuYasha não vai encostar um dedo em mim!HUMHUMHUMHUMHUM...

**Konichi wa!**

**Antes de mais nada o dicionario...**

**Sumimassen-**Sinto muito; Me perdoe;...

**Demo-**Mas,

**Gomen nasai/Gomen ne-**Desculpe-me;Desculpa

**Youkai-** Demônio.

**Hanyou-**Meio-Youkai/Demônio.

**Arigatou-**Obrigada(o).

Kero agradecer a todos q estam acompanhando e comentando minha fic...continuem comentando...**Ja Ne!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Um mundo diferente

xxxxxxNO VILAREJOxxxxxx

-Matte,deixa eu ver se e entendi- pausou -Só por a senhorita Kagome ter salvo Kenichy,agora ele se tornou o guardião dela?E ela se tornou uma Miko guerreira e a fonte do poder de Kenichy?Incrível...Como o InuYasha é azarado!

-Por quê diz isso,Monge Miroku?-diz Sango sorridente,já sabendo o porque.

-Por que já não basta o Kouga,agora InuYasha tem o Kencihy pra atrapalhar seus planos-diz Miroku rindo.Sango ri.

-AHN?Como é,Miroku?-indaga InuYasha irritado.Kagome ri e olha pra Kenichy.

-Ei!Kenichy,genki?Já está melhor?-pergunta amparando-o e sem perceber o olhar de ciúmes de InuYasha.

-Ih!Lá vem ela de novo.Tu és chata hein?Já disse que tô bem,baka!-diz impaciente.

-Mas como você é grosso e ingrato,eu hein...!-emburrou.

-Ah!Damaru!-diz Kenichy indiferente virando o rosto.

-SEU...-Kagome se era ingrato e infantil.

-Ei!Só uma pergunta!O Miroku é um houshi e ajuda no exorcismo;Sango é uma taijiya,e ajuda na luta;Essa chateza – apontou pra Kagome q o fuzilou com os olhos - É uma miko guerreira e ajuda com os poderes espirituais...-apontou para InuYasha- E esse akita aí,pra que serve?

-NANI?ME CHAMO DE QUE?AKITA?-agora ele se zangou mesmo.

-Hai e tenho vários motivos,você se parece com um(Eu concordo o/ ).E vê se para de me perturbar se não quizer morrer -avisou

-Wari,wari...Falando assim desse jeito comigo,é você que deve está querendo morrer...Muito Bem!... -InuYasha estrala os dedos e afia as garras-DEIXA QUE EU CUIDO DISSO PRA VOCÊ!

-PODE VIR BAKA YAROU...

Kagome se irrita podem ser tão chatos e irritantes?

-INUYASHA,OSUWARI...KENICHY,FICA QUIETO!-grita uma Kagome estressada.

InuYasha cai no chão,como sempre.Mas ninguém contava que fosse acontecer com Kenichy também.

Surpresos,todos ficam sem palavras,então,Miroku entende a situção.(Eu sei que eh estranhu,mas eu nao resisti)

-Já entendi!Por Kenichy ser rebelde,ele não gosta de receber ordens então,seu dono,no caso,

Kagome,precisaria ter algo que o pusesse na linha!- diz Miroku com pose de sábio,mas logo se arrependeu,pois recebeu um olhar mortífero de Ken.

-Então quer dizer que se Kagome falar "quieto" ele fica quieto?-pergunta Shippou.

-Sim.Eu intendi tudo.Agora,Kagome tem 2 filhotes crescidos pra cuidar.-diz Sango rindo.

-O QUE VOCÊS FALARAM AÍ?-InuYasha e Ken se indignaram.

-Hehehe- Kagome sorri amarelo.

Todos estavam conversando "amigavelmente",e nem perceberam uma luz que envolve a cabana e some com todos que estavam na cabana,exceto Kaede,Shippou e Kirara.Eles vão parar em um castelo muito sombrio,mas chegam desmaiados.

Kagome acorda primeiro e vê que todos,inclusive ela,estão num enorme bosque,cercado de árvores.Até que era bonito.

-Itai!Minha cabeça,como dói!Onde estamos?-vasculhou o lugar com os olhos semi-cerrados.

Ela se levanta,e tem uma dor de cabeça muito muito forte,ela começa a gritar de dor.De repente,cenas estranhas vêem à sua mente como se fosse um filme:

1) Ela num pátio de um castelo sombrio;

2) Ela mesma correndo e chorando,por dentro de uma floresta;

3)E depois viu uma constelação de estrelas(Não!De peixes u.ú)em forma da letra "K".

Para Kagome este tempo pareceu uma eternidade,mas na verdade,só durou 3,4 segundos.Apesar das cenas terem ido embora,a dor não parava de jeito nenhum,Kagome gritava,chorava,se contorcia,gemia intensamente de dor.

-YAMETE,YAMETE...-engoliu em seco-...TASUKETE,ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! ITAI...

Todos são acordados pelos gritos de Kagome.Eram realmente altos e assombrosos.Ken vai ajudá-la.

-GAROTA!O que aconteceu?GAROTA!RESPONDE MENINA!- chamava.

-ITAI...MINHA CABEÇA...HUM...está doendo...muito...-gemia Kagome as ultimas palavras,desmaiando de dor em seguida.

Ooooo0000ooooO

Minutos depois,InuYasha e Miroku andavam à procura de comida,Sango voava em Kirara pra ver se achava o vilarejo de Kaede,mas não encontrou nada,Ken levava Kagome nas costas à procura de um abrigo,contra gosto de InuYasha.

Com os balanços das passadas rápidas de Kenichy,Kagome acorda.Mas ainda estava tonta pela dor de cabeça e pelo cansaço.

-Me solta,InuYasha!Eu já estou bem!-diz Kagome"meio"chateada

-EI!Não me xinga não!Além de eu não suportar aquele cachorro,ele tem um nome horrível!-fez cara de nojo.(Ow!Q mancada...trocar os nomes é dose :\)

-Ahn?Kenichy é você!Cadê o InuYasha?-pergunta confusa.Geralmente é InuYasha quem a carrega.

-Hunf...Aquele vira-lata ficou preocupado,então disse que ia procurar comida pra você com aquele houshi-diz Kenichy irritado,mas tentando ser delicado com a menina- Mas você estava desmaiada então eu tive que ficar com você.

-InuYasha...-Kagome sorri.

Kenichy se lembra dos momentos desde que conheceu Kagome,e viu que sempre foi grosso com ela e ela sempre sorrindo,então,decidiu puxar assunto.Não custava nada ser um pouco legal,custava?

-Ei menina?-chamou.

-Ahn!O que foi?

-Há quanto tempo você tá nessa,digamos,aventura?-pergunta desinteressado.

-Ah!Já tem um tempo,uns...6 meses.É,deve ser isso mesmo.Mas fiquei 2 anos fora-respondeu pensativa.

-Como assim fora?-perguntou não mostrando desinteresse.A conversa estava correndo bem,não queria estragar.

-Eu venho de 500 no futuro,e vim parar aqui através de um poço que tem lá na minha era,que é o mesmo que tem lá no vilarejo.Passei por ele graças a Shikon no Tama que estava dentro do meu corpo,por eu ser a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa,Kikyou –disse as ultimas palavras com desanimo – Mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

-Mas por que ficou 2 anos fora?

O que mais temia aconteceu.Kan perguntou o motivo dela ter ficado fora.Não queria dizer que era por causa de InuYasha.É constrangedor falar de seus sentimentos com alguém que acabou de conhecer.Gostava muito de Ken e já se identificara com ele,já o considerava um amigo ótimo.Mas ainda se sentia desconfortável.

-Kenichy?

-...

-Arigato por está tentando ser mais legal comigo,eu agradeço muito!-diz feliz e sorrindo,desviand do assunto.

-Er...Doitashimashite-disse corado.O sorriso dela é realmente lindo.Olha pra Kagome pelo canto dos olhos e sorri-Kagome!

Dez minutos passados,Kenichy encontra uma caverna.

-Ei menina!Achei uma...-viu que Kagome havia adormecido-Caverna...

Entrando na caverna,Kenichy forra uma manta de pele no chão e se senta,encostado à uma parede e envolve Kagome em seus braços,por está muito frio e escuro.Vendo que o frio não amenizava,ele pega uma mahoishi de seu bolso e a acende.Vendo Kagome dormir,repara que ela está sorrindo.

-Ela parece um tenshi quando dorme...

Inuyasha e Miroku chegam na caverna,carregados de comida e aí...

-MISERÁVEEEEEEEEEEEL!-Grita InuYasha com muito ódio de Kenichy.

-Ihh...Eu sabia que deixar Kagome sozinha com Kenichy não ia prestar-diz Miroku com a cabeça baixa e pondo a mão na testa.(De quem foi essa ideia idiota? u.ú)

-MALDITO!SAIA DE PERTO DELA AGORA!-continua gritando.

Kagome ficou muito irritada por ter sido acordada de forma tão cruel devido ao escândalo de InuYasha(eu tbm axo!u.u),estava tendo um ótimo sonho."Só pode ser carma...",lamentava-se.Mal sabia ela que ele só tinha prestado atenção no quanto Kenichy e ela estavam próximos.

-OSUWARI!-grita a menina.

-AH!...POR QUE FEZ ISSO,BRUXA?-diz um InuYasha esparramado no chão.

-Ah!..Se ferrou vira-lata baka...Quem mando acordar essa estressada?-diz Kenichy se levantando.

-Quieto!-disse sorrindo.

-AH!POR QUE FEZ ISSO?...Ingrata!

-Kenichy,eu não sou estressada-diz ela olhando para Kenichy,mas logo se vira para InuYasha-InuYasha,quer parar de palhaçada,o Kenichy só estava me protegendo!

-No colo dele!-diz InuYasha num tom sarcástico e se levantando-Feh!Vou te proteger assim também a partir de hoje-diz InuYasha sem perceber,mas ao ver que Kagome enrubrecer e sussurrar um "O quê?",o hanyou percebe o que disse e cora-Feh!...Foi só força de expressão...Não sou louco de por uma bruxa no meu colo!

Kagome já podia sentir uma veia em sua cabeça pulsando e seu rosto ficar todinho vermelho de tanta raiva que tinha daquele idiota.Por que ele não podia ceder uma vezinha?Ela estava pronta para mandar o seu comando "osuwari" mais poderoso de todos,mas foi interrompida por sentir fragmentos das jóias se aproximando e já entendendo do que,ou melhor,de quem se tratava,a menina escorou-se na parede até o chão.

-Ah não!-gemeu num murmurio.

-Ahn?O que foi Kagome?-perguntou Sango achando a amiga meio estranha.

-Doushite?-reclamava mais.

E então,antes que todos terminassem de dizer"Agora o que?",eles são envolvidos por muita poeira.Quando a fumaça de poeira passa,todos se deparam com Kouga cantando Kagome,de novo,e como sempre.

-Kagome!Minha Kagome,como você está?O cara-de-cachorro cuidou bem de você?-pergunta Kouga segurando as mão da colegial.

-Kouga!Você aqui?-fingiu-se de surpresa com um sorriso amarelo no rosto e com uma gota.

-SUA?-questionou intimidade era aquela com a sua Kagome?Espera ae!Sua por

que?

Como InuYasha já estava acostumado,ficou bastante irritado e olhava feio para Kouga,mas não mais do que Kenichy já que era seu primeiro ataque de...de...Ah!Ele não sabia o que era,mas não estava gostanto nem um pouco de ver aquele lobinho de meia tigela cantando sua dona.Estava com raiva.E preocupação por não conhecer Kouga nem suas intenções.

-BAKA YAROU!Tire...essas suas...patas imundas...de cima dela!-diz ele entre dentes,tentao se conter,o que já estava muito,muito difícil.

-Kagome?Quem é esse cara?-pergunta Kouga nem aí pra alteração do youkai-gato.

-Não interessa quem sou!...Agora faça o que eu mando e...sai de perto dela...senão eu mesmo o farei-diz ele agora também cerrando os punhos.

-Kouga,akutou,por que está aqui?-dessa vez InuYasha se pronuncia com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Estou aqui por que senti o cheiro da Kagome misturado com o desse gato miserável e achei que Kagome tinha sido sequestrada...de novo...-diz ele nem um pouco preocupado com a cara de cereal killer do Hanyou(Tbm não sei de onde tirei isso...u.ú)

-Kenichy...Não se preocupe,Kouga é nosso amigo!-diz Kagome estranhando o comportamento do guardião.Afinal,o que tinha de mais na preocupação de Kouga?

-Só se for seu.Meu que não é!-diz Kenichy mais irritado com o adjetivo "amigo" referido à Kouga.

-Nem meu!-diz InuYasha no mesmo tom.

-Kouga?Você está aqui só por que sentiu o cherio da Sta.Kagome ou você também foi envolvido pela luz?-pergunta um Miroku totalmente despreocupado com o desintedimento dos youkais,afinal já estava acostumado.

-Pelos 2 motivos!-deu de ombros-Eu estava lutando com um youkai-rato nojento e arrogante que encontrei no caminho.

-Youkai-rato?Será o mesmo youkai-rato que a gente enfrentou,Houshi?-pergunta Sango pensativa

-Mas como se a Sta.Kagome o matou?...O quê você acha InuYasha?-pergunta Miroku virando-se para o hanyou que estava mais preocupado com um lobo que estava extremamente perto de Kagome,pro seu gosto(Q exagero!Kouga só estava sentado do lado da Kagome O.Õ).

-Só há duas opções:Ou Kagome não matou o rato direito,o que é bem mais provável,ou alguém o ressussitou!-diz InuYasha entre dentes olhando fixamente para Kouga.

-É uma ilusão!-diz Kagome de repente e bem baixinho.

-Nani?O quê você disse?-perguntou Ken sem escutar o que a menina tinha dito.

-Este lugar...É uma ilusão!-Kagome diz a ultima frase em voz um pouco mais alta.

Do momento que Kagome termina de falar,o chão estremesse e tudo o que antes era bonito e puro,se tornou feio e obscuro.E então,a montanha que Sango havia visto se transformou num enorme castelo tenebroso envolvido por uma kekkai,o céu escureceu de forma roxeada,todos ficaram bem assustados.

-Kagome?Como foi que você soube que tudo isso era uma ilusão?-diz InuYasha sem olhar para a garota,vasculhando o lugar com os orbes.

-No meu relógio!Já eram 19:30 e o céu ainda estava claro.Não fazia sentido!-diz ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Humm...Até que você não é tão boba assim!-diz o Hanyou com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios,o que fez Kagome corar.

De repente aquele youkai-rato novamente retorna(Ele não morre nao? Ò.Ó Parece até a Kikyou!),e ataca a todos com sua calda,Miroku se lembra de que Kagome já o derrotara uma vez com seus poderes espirituais e joga alguns pergaminhos no rato,mas nada adiantou.

Durante vários momentos de tensão e medo,Kagome é encurralada pelo youkai entre as árvores,e encontra um arco,mas sem flechas,então Kagome cria uma flecha com seus poderes e o acerta no coração.Se debatendo de dor,o rato com o seu rabo agarra Kenichy,que corria para proteger a dona,e desaparece levando o guardião consigo.

-RÁPIDO!TEMOS QUE SALVÁ-LO!-grita Kagome aflita.

-Salvar quem Kagome?-diz Sango sem intender nada pois estava desmaiada.

-O KENICHY...ELE FOI PEGO POR AQUELE YOUKAI!-grita ela apontando para o castelo.

-Feh!Dexa ele lá!Agora,se ele morrer,o problema não é nosso!(Cruel,porém, típico!ú.ù)mente,5 meses ,ok?

Só pra facilitar...N eskeçam de dar a opinioes,duvidas,sugestoes,criticas(espero q sejam poucas o.o cruzando os dedos) e elogios(espero q sejam mtos cruzando os dedos) XD

Outra coisa...O Kennichy tem a voz do Jack Sparrow...Tbm tem o jeito dele,mas ele n fica cambaleando,nao...O Ken tem postura u.ú...Só isso...

Agora...as reviews...

Hugo- HUAHUAHUAHUA…que bom que gostou...continue comentando ok?

Kissus

Deza-Chan- Domo arigatou…Desculpa,eu demorei..mas prometo n demora mais tah?

Bjos...

Charles- Tive q me esforçar bastante pra faze isso,que bom q consegui...Senão,axo q vc reclamaria de novo...Tomara q vc n esteja cego O.O...Sério?Talento?Arigato...Gomen por ter saido correndo,mas a minha mae tinha xegado e sabe como é..castigo,niguem em kza...já viu neh?...Ainda bem q n tah previsivel e n akela coisa q a gnt jah sabe o final...hehehehehe...Kissus...

Victor- Que bom q esse cap ficou "incomparavelmente melhor q o outro"..rsrsrsrs...É,eu tbm n keria akela melosidade toda,entao eu pus uma açãozinha básica..Mass...Maaassssssssss...Isso é só o começo,Muahahahahahaha...Sério?O.O Te deu náuseas?Vou ter de mudar um poukinho a fic procurando a borracha...Ok...Kissus...

Erika- N vou dizer kemem vai termina com kem...eu sei q o inu precisa sofrer,mas vcs dizem isso pq não sabem o que vem depois..eu q sei hahahaha...Tadinho do inu-kun,vai sofrer tanto na minha mão sorriso maligno...Só num vo botar o inu com a desalmada da kiky-nojo...E ISSO NUNCA Ò.Ó...Eu tive q por ele bobo pra poder a fic seguir normal,se eu botasse ele esperto o final n teria sentido...N vou dizer quem essas pessoas sao X ...uma vcs jah conhecem,mas a outra eu q inventei...Obrigadinha por ler minha humilde fic...rsrrs...Kissus.

Yejin Tohru Honda- E continue comentando,tah?...Que bom q minha fic esta kawaii...Já disse...N vou dizer quem vai ficar com quem...Misterio eh tudo pra mim.hehehehe...

Jujuba-chan- 3º vez...NAO VOU DIZER...o casal final eh misterio...E msm dps do q o inu fez bem q ele merece...Ele eh mto sonso,cinico,indeciso e baka...Ele n trocou a k-chan pela kiky-merda,só acreditou na kiky-mentirosa q disse q a k-chan tinha abandonado ele pra ficar com outro garota la da era dela...O bobao acredito...Eu ainda axo q ele eh um hanyou-anta u.u ...Pena q vc nao tem nada contra ela...É,ela eh de barro...Continue comentando,viu?

Kissus...

Sakura-chan- Q bom q tah gostando...eu tbm axo q ela tah bem legal...ainda n sei se a kikyou vai morrer ou nao...Estou mto indecisa quanto a isso...Mas se eu dissesse q a oferta nao eh tentadora eu estaria mentindo descaradamente...continue lendo sim ok?

Kissus...

Camila Higurashi- É ele tah mto kra de pau...Mas eh a vida...suspiro...Eu tb amei o Ken-sama,ele tah mto 10...Pode dexar q mando...kissus

princesayoukai100- Eu tive q por a kikyou pra ter esse conflito dois anos...e um detalhe q n posso dizer agora...O guardiao...Eu preciso dele pra ajudar a k-chan a fazer uma coisinha...por isso o criei...

Continua acompanhando tah?Kissus...

Vinicius G.- Sério tah tao legal assim?Arigatou...Tbm nao duporto essa barrenta ambulante comedora de almas de mortos ò.ó...Mas ela eh necessaria(como me doeu dizer isso ó.ò)pruma coisinha...Mas eu vou ver se mato a desgraçada tah?

Bjinhus...

Pronto...respondi todos...Ufa cansei...

Inu- vc eh uma humana mto fraca...só de digitar jah fica cansada...Baka!

Luh- Olha eh melhor vc parar de implicancia se naaaaooo...

Inu- Se nao o q?Vai fazer o q manda o ken bater em mim...pode vir...

Luh- N é isso...eh algo mto pior sorrisinho makiavelico...Muahahahahahahaha...

Inu- Ah é ?e o q vc vai fazer?

Luh- Cortar o seu ramén... ¬¬

Inu- Eu já disse q vc eh a melhor escritora do mundo e q eu ti amo mto? '

Luh- Jura? ¬¬

Inu- Sério!eu sou capaz de largar a Kagome pra ficar com vc!

Kag- O qqqqqqq?

Luh- Ih!Inu...ferro pru teu lado agora hein...sai antes q ela diga o...

Kag- OSUWARIIIIII...

Interrompemos a transmição por excesso de "osuwari's" em nosso ator principal...Aguarde o proximo capitulo...

393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939H3939S3939Y3939Z3939\3939a393939393939ƒ3939„3939Œ3939™3939r3939‡3939

3939(3939S3939X3939h39393939«3939Ã3939Ä3939Ô3939Õ3939è3939í3939î3939þ3939-  
39397  
3939  
3939C  
3939\  
3939m  
3939É  
3939Ï  
3939ñ  
3939ø  
3939

3939

3939+

3939E

3939d

3939

3939º

3939¾

3939Õ

3939Ö

3939ð

3939ó

3939ö

3939

39394

3939q

3939

3939©

3939Â

3939Ò

3939öêöêß×ßÏßÏßÏßÏßÏßÇß¿ÇßÏß¿ß·ß¿ß¿ß¯ß¯ß·ß·ß§ß§ß§ß×ß§Çß·Ÿ—ß×ß×ß393939

hÖ39mHsH39

h439mHsH39

hñ÷39mHsH39

hVpR39mHsH39

hE\39mHsH39

hvè39mHsH39

h #39mHsH39

h1Ã39mHsH39

hö 39mHsH39µ§hœz„39h1Ã39mHsH39§hœz„39h1Ã395ﾁmHsHh1Ã395ﾁmHsH39;393939Z393939393939 3939ˆ3939‰3939ú3939û3939F3939G3939¬3939­3939ÿ393939  
39398  
39399  
3939n  
3939o  
3939¦  
3939§  
3939¸

3939¹

3939ñ

3939ò

3939o

3939p

3939"

3939#

3939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939ö393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939

„øø„øøgd1Ã3939393939»O3939þ39393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939


	4. Zira

Oi Gnt...

Como o fanfiction resolveu zuar com a minha cara no cap passado eu resolvi fazer um FlashBack pra vcs saberem como REALMENTE acabou o cap anterior e umas notinhas q foram cortadas...

Desculpa a demora,mas é q tive uns probleminhas aki,mas to de volta \o/\o/\o/...Quero agradecer a Kethellen por ser minha revisadora e postadora...Vlw Ket!T-adoruuuu...Leiam a fic dela...Genesi do amor...eh mto boa,dêem uma lida nela e comentem...Realmente mto boa...

_Notinha Rápida:_Gnt só pra esclarecer...A jóia não está completa,os fragmentos do kouga e do kohaku ainda estao com eles...Kouga pq sem eles ficaria alejado por causa da explosao do kinkotsu do Sishinintai(Exercito dos Sete) e o Kohaku pq morreria sem eles...

_Notinha Rápida:_E gnt,a Kagome conhece o Inu à 5 meses mesmopq levando em conta as vezes q o inu se tornou humano foram 5 vezes e ele só se transforma uma vez no mês...Consequentemente,5 meses ,ok?

_Notinha Rápida:_Outra coisa...O Kennichy tem a voz do Jack Sparrow...Tbm tem o jeito dele,mas ele n fica cambaleando,nao...O Ken tem postura u.ú...

Só pra facilitar...N eskeçam de dar a opinioes,duvidas,sugestoes,criticas(espero q sejam poucas o.o cruzando os dedos) e elogios(espero q sejam mtos cruzando os dedos)

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-FlashBack'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_-RÁPIDO!TEMOS QUE SALVÁ-LO!-grita Kagome aflita._

_-Salvar...quem Kagome?-diz Sango sem intender nada pois estava desmaiada._

_-O KENICHY...ELE FOI PEGO POR AQUELE YOUKAI!-grita ela apontando para o castelo._

_-Feh!Dexa ele lá!Agora,se ele morrer,o problema não é nosso!(Cruel,porém, típico!ú.ù)-diz ele despreocupado._

_-Iie!-grita Kagome bem nervosa-VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE...?SE KENICHY MORRER EU TAMBÉM MORRO!-continuou ela segurando a capa de pele de Rato de Fogo de InuYasha._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-Fim do FlashBack'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

-NANI?-diz InuYasha com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos- Kagome,me diga,o que aquele bichano te disse exatamente?-e vendo a face temerosa da menina girou os olhos e acrescentou- A verdade!

Suspirou- Quando Kenichy colocou o colar em mim,disse que a partir do momento em que fechasse a corrente,nós nos tornariamos um só,se eu morrer ele morre,se ele morrer eu morro...A não ser se nós quisermos morrer- vendo a face interrogativa de Kouga e dos outros,acrescenta-Por exemplo: se eu quiser morrer o Ken não morre,ou vice-e-versa- suspirou outra vez -Por isso que temos que salvá-lo-explica Kagome mantendo a voz firme.

-Bem...O que estão esperando seus lerdos?Vamos tirar aquele gato idiota de lá!-disse Kouga se levantando rapidamente.

Então,todos chegam ao castelo.Kagome desfaz a kekkai que envolvia o castelo e entra juntamente com os outros.Abriram-se as portas do grande castelo.Todos ficaram extremamente surpresos por,em vez de encontrarem um pátio ou algo do gênero,se deparam com..."_Uma floresta?",_todos se era possível uma floresta dentro de um castelo?

Todos estavam alertas para qualquer sinal de movimento.InuYasha cuidava de Kagome discretamente,

Kouga cuidava da mesma descaradamente,Miroku cuidava de Sango.Enquanto Ken,ia de galho em galho,mas sempre dando uma olhadinha em Kagome.Afinal,era seu houshou,não era?

InuYasha já estava furioso por Kouga estar olhando para a 'parte de trás' de Kagome,incalsavelmente.

Seguiu o olhar dele e logo descobriu o porquê.O vestido que Ken havia dado à menina,por ser justo,estava subindo de tal forma que,daqui a pouco,ela nem precisaria mais do vestido,já que 'tudo' estava quase aparecendo.Tirou o kimono vermelho e se aproximou dela.

-Ponha isto!-pediu ríspido.

-Ah!Não precisa se preocupar,InuYasha.Eu não estou com fri-

-Ponha isto!-mandou ríspido.

-Aff...- que mau-humor – Também te amo!-disse sorrindo,sendo bem sincera,mas com uma pontinha de sarcasmo pra disfarçar.

**Reação exterior de InuYasha:**

-Feh!Vamos!-disse corado.

**Reação interior de InuYasha:**

_**TUMDUM-TUMDUM-TUMDUM-TUMDUM-TUMDUM...**_

"_Nani?...Impossível!...KUSO!.E POR QUE ESTOU PREOCUPADO?"_

Seu coração estava a mil.Também,ela disse que o ama,sarcasticamente,mas disse.E isso causou um alvoroço na cabeça do pobre Hanyou,fazendo-o ser tomado em seus pensamentos.Mas foi interrompido por uma estranha voz vinda do céu.

-HumhumhumhumhumHahahahaha...-respirou-...InuYasha,O Hanyou sem coração?Aqui?Mas que honra!

-BAKA!Onde você está?Apareça e me diga quem é você,AGORA!-o Hanyou,impaciente, puxa a

Tessaiga e quando viu que não obteve resultado algum continuou-Kuso!Que parte do "Apareça agora" você não entendeu?-diz ele sarcástico.

Girou os olhos e decidiu atender ao 'pedido' de InuYasha.

Assim,InuYasha e os outros viram um redemoinho de mechas de cabelos negros e longos,GIGANTES.

Depois de um tempo,puderam ver,uma mulher que usava um vestido vermelho,sua pele tinha uma tonalidade verde,seus olhos era amarelos e as íris dos mesmos eram roxas,não podiam ver seus pés,pois em vez disso,era completa fumaça,que era da mesma cor do vestido.

-Guarde a espada,Cão!Força comigo não adianta!-disse séria enquanto surgia,mas logo depois sorriu-Sou Zira.A Deusa do Ódio.Muito prazer! –piscou.

-E o que adiantaria com você,então?-perguntou Kouga sério,ignorando a apresentação,e decidio a acabar logo com aquilo.

-Vejo que não está sozinho,InuYasha-diz ela com um sorriso no canto dos lábios,ignorando o Lobo-Bem,vamos ver com quem terei de lutar...Um houshi,cujo o exorcismo não funcionaram nem com um rato miserável e-

-Não me substime,Zira,você não me conhece!-interrompeu Miroku muito irritado.Zira,simplesmente ignorou.

-Continuando,uma taijyia,muito boa de fato,mas não sabe cuidar nem do próprio irmão...Um lobinho amolecido pelo amor por uma humana-ela sorriu maliciosamente-E um híbrido que não sabe nem sobre seus próprios sentimentos e que age com impulso?...Humpf!Onegai...Voltem aqui quando,pelo menos,

forem dignos de olhar para a minha cara -diz ela finalizando,porém sabia que Kagome estava ali,mas não disse nada.Sabia q ela iria cobrar e sabia o que ia responder.

-Esqueceu de mim...-diz Kagome,com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Não,não esqueci!Não vou precisar _lutar_ com você!-diz sorrindo maldosa-Humhumhumhumhumhum...-apenas riu e sumiu em meio aos longos cabelos negros.

Então,de repente,a mesma luz que os levou para lá,aparece novamente e os leva de volta a cabana,onde se encontravam Kaede e Kikyou.Todos chegaram desacordados,exceto Kagome.

-Kagome!O que houve?Você está bem?Pra onde vocês foram?-perguntava Kaede bastante preocupada.

-Calma!Uma pergunta de cada vez!- gota

-ELA estava preocupada,Kagome.O mínimo que pode fazer é dar explicações- pronunciou-se Kikyou fria(Morre logo!Ò.Ó...Eu juro que um dia eu paro...)

-_Ninguém te chamou na conversa _-pensou- Ok!Bem é que- viu InuYasha se mover,mas este não acordou,olhou para Kikyou e sentiu um aperto no coração,o mesmo que sentiu quando ouviu Kikyou dizer que InuYasha a havia pedido em casamento.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-Flash Back'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_-Porque você foi embora aquela vez?-perguntou Kaede duvidosa._

_-É que eu...-Kagome lembra que tinha desobedecido InuYasha,e fica muito triste,mas mantendo- se firme –Eu estava cheia de ser injustiçada sem motivos-diz ela mentendo o olhar frio em InuYasha -Mas eu não pretendia ficar muito tempo fora,e isso aconteceu porque esquecia a Jóia aqui._

_-Então..diga..Como você conseguiu voltar?-diz InuYasha rancoroso_

_-Você me conhece,InuYasha!Quando eu quero uma coisa,faço de tudo pra conseguí-la.InuYasha você sabe disso-diz tentando esconder a tristeza_

_-Olá Kagome!Veio visitar o mais novo casal do vilarejo?-diz Kikyou entrando na cabana com o sorriso mais falso que alguém já podia ter visto._

_-"HÃN?O quê?O mais novo CASAL?"-Pensa Kagome muito assustada e deprimida._

_-Sim!Ele me pediu em casamento!- Kikyou olhou para InuYasha,voltou a olhar para Kagome e continuou-"InuYasha não contou?"_

_-Ow!Gomen mas...Ele não contou -disse Kagome desviando o olhar da Kikyou,e o direcionando para o hanyou continuou- Mesmo assim,Omedetou...Para os dois...Espero que sejam felizes!-diz ela saindo,quase correndo, da cabana._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-Fim do Flash Back'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Tinha medo.Tinha muito medo de que se ficasse ali,ela visse InuYasha e Kikyou juntos.Sabia que se isso acontecesse não aguentaria e choraria.E o pior!Na frente de todo mundo!Não queria,de jeito nenhum,que isso acontecesse.

-Err..Bem,depois eu explico,ok?Agora eu tenho que ir!Minha mãe deve tá preocupada e...-falou num fôlego só.Vendo a cara de espanto de Kaede e a sombrancelha arqueada de Kikyou,ela fica super-corada- Até depois!Tchau!-saiu correndo da cabana.

Kaede e Kikyou se entreolharam.

-O que ela disse?-perguntou Kaede.

-Não sei,não me importo em saber-pausou e olhou de canto para a porta por onde Kagome havia saido-E tenho muita raiva de quem sabe!-terminou saindo da cabana e indo em direção oposta de Kagome.(Que zumbi mais pedante,eca . )

Kikyou estava andando lentamente entre as pessoas do vilarejo,mas não dava atenção para ninguém,alguns aldeiões até chegaram à chamá-la,mas não obteram resposta e nem um aceno,só o silêncio.Estava muito entretida em seus pensamentos.

**xxxxxxNo Honekui no Idoxxxxxx**

Kagome estava indo na direção do Honekui no Ido.Ia voltar para sua era e descançar um pouco.Mesmo tendo ficado pouco tempo ali,na Sengoku Jidai,fora horrível receber aquela terrível notícia e ter de ficar quieta fingindo normalidade.Realmente extressante.Tanto físico quanto mental...E também,principalmente,

sentimental.Não dava mais pra negar...O que tudo o que fez com tanto esforço para negar e esconder de si mesma simplismente fora por água a baixo,quando sussurrou,inconcientemente a sua sentença de sofrimento:

-Aishiteru,InuYasha –sussurrou deixando que uma pequenina e solitária lágrima lhe cortasse a face.

Já estava quase pulando quando foi impedida por um másculo braço segurando seu braço.

-Aonde você pensa que vai?-perguntou InuYasha ríspido.

**To Be Continued XD**

**_DICIONÁRIO_**

**Nani-** O quê?

**Kekkai-** Barreira

**Houshou-** Guardião

**Kuso- **Mrda! ;Droga!

**Hanyou-** Meio-demônio ;Meio-youkai

**Youkai- **Demônio

**Baka- **Idiota!

**Houshi-** Monge

**Taijyia- **Exterminadora

**Gomene- **Desculpa

**Omedetou- **Parabéns!

**Honekui no Ido-** Poço-Come-Ossos

**Sengoku Jidai- **Era Feudal

Konnicchi wa!

Oi gnt...Desculpe a demora...Mas se não perceberam,eu nunca deixo a minha fic ir para a terceira pagina...Sempre q ela xega na segunda eu começo a revisar os cap's pq a fic sempre esteve pronta...Bem...Dessa vez vou responder as reviews por e-mail...É q to meio ocupada,ok?...Gomene se na tiver ok,ok?(ihh,qnt ok...rsrsr...)


	5. Noite é mais escura antes do sol nascer

Oi!

Antes de vcs começarem a já planejarem as diversas formas de tortura e esquartejamento para mim...Quero dizer que meu boletim ficou péssimo,aew papai e mamãe ficaram tão felizes que me tiraram o pc ,nao eh maravilhoso?...E como a fic ja esta inteiramente escrita no papel...a priguiça de passar pro pc falou um pouco mais alto...ok,MUITO mais alto...Mas garanto q isso nao vai mais se repetir'...Só isso...Kissus!

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-Flash Back'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Kagome estava indo na direção do poço.Ia voltar para sua era e descançar um pouco.Mesmo tendo ficado pouco tempo ali,na Sengoku Jidai,fora horrível receber aquela terrível notícia e ter de ficar quieta fingindo normalidade.Realmente extressante._

_Já estava quase pulando quando foi impedida por um másculo braço segurando sua blusa._

"_Aonde você pensa que vai?" pergunto ríspido._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-Fim do Flash Back'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Gomen ne,mas...Não lhe devo satisfações!",respondeu seca e fria.

O que falar?Ele não tinha o que mais argumentos. "Ora...!".Sabia que Kagome tinha razão "Feh!"

Soltou sua blusa e distanciou dele indignada.Por que sempre fugia do assunto?Irritou-se.Não aguentava mais aquela situação,então ia resolver.Se fosse acabar com qualquer relação com o híbrido,acabaria com classe."Por que está aqui?"perguntou objetiva cruzando os braços.

'_Porque não vou deixá-la ir!_',pensou objetivo.Queria,por algum motivo desconhecido,que Kagome estivesse perto dele...Não à 500 anos de distância.Pra ele,era muito,muito longe. "Por que quer ir embora?"

"Sabia que é falta de educação responder com outra pergunta?",vendo a cara dele,provavelmente não.Girou os olhos.Não sabia poque ainda tentava."Por que não quero ficar aqui!",cedeu.

"Por quê?",perguntou confuso.E incrédulo,mas não demonstrou.Será que enjoou dele?Não sabia o porque de estar desenvolvendo uma certa preocupação sobre o que a garota pensava dele.Se não se enganava,era desde que ela voltou depois daqueles 2 anos.

"Por que não!",sorriu. "Quero ir pra casa,tomar um banho e relaxar.Foi cansativo,tá?"

"O quê foi cansativo?...Você não fez nada!",lembrou.

"Mas aquela dor de cabeça foi exaustiva e...Como não fiz nada???Tive que separar você e o Kouga das brigas!Seus ataques de ciúmes cansam,sabia?",indignou-se rindo internamente pela provocação.

-Feh!Ciúmes?!-perguntou cínico virando a cara pra esconder o rubor.

-E não estava?-perguntou sorrindo ao ver o Hanyou tremer na base.

"_Estava". _"Não." respondeu seco.

Sorriu. "Hum...Que pena...Por que se estivesse com ciúmes,eu ia ficar aqui até amanhã à tarde pra fazer os curativos na Sango e no Miroku",disse sorrindo e o olhando InuYasha por cima dos ombros.Sorriu ainda mais ao ver InuYasha 'tremer na base'.

E agora?O que fazer?Queria que a menina ficasse mas,não podia jogar por terra a personalidade dura que construiu pra si com tanto esforço.Talvez...Devesse pedir um pouco grosso...Só pra disfarçar. "Feh!Ora,fique aqui só hoje...Amanhã você vai pra lá...",disse sem nem olhá-la.

Rolou os olhos.Ela podia ceder pelo menos um pouquinho,né? "Tá bem,InuYasha...".

O Hanyou sorriu discreto. "Promete?",perguntou de menos mau-humor.

"Sim...",sorriu. "MAS...".Ele parou de sorrir e a encarou temeroso. "Amanhã...Pode ter certeza de que,AMANHÃ,eu vou embora...",disse com o olhar fulminante,porém sorrindo,já caminhando para a cabana.

"Feh!Quer correr logo para os braços daquele _Bouzo_,não é?",perguntou irritadiço,olhando de canto pra ela.Desde que kikyou lhe disse que talvez Kagome tivesse ido para Era Atual por causa de _Bouzo_,ele nunca ficara quieto,

tranquilo de novo.

"Nani...?",perguntou,ainda andando calmamente.Era só um ataque de ciúmes,afinal.

"É isso mesmo!Ficou se divertindo tanto com aquele Houjo,enquanto estava presa lá,que acabou por gostar dele!",presumiu nervoso.Na verdade,ele só estava 'jogando um verde' pra saber se o palpite de kikyou era verdadeiro.Se fosse...

Parou bruscamente,incrédula.Ele poderia fazer qualquer um de seus comentários bobos,dizer qualquer outra besteira,podia até xingar o Houjo de '_Bouzo'_.Agora...dizer que ela passou aqueles 2 anos se divertindo,e ainda por cima,com outro garoto...Foi muito pra ela...Muito. "O...O que você disse?...Disse que eu estava... Me divertindo???",

perguntou.Queria saber se não tinha ouvido errado.Espereva que sim...

"Isso mesmo!",respondeu convicto,mas deixou de confiar em sua hipótese ao ver a reação da morena.Essa não...

Errou de novo. "Deve ter ficado se divertindo no tempo em que esteve livre e se 'divertindo' com aquele idiota da sua era...!",afirmou sem confiança,porém sem demonstrar.O que é típico dele.

Estava realmente abobada com a ousadia descarada de InuYasha.Ah...Mas agora iria esfregar tudo o que passou nesses 2 malditos anos na cara dele,embora não quisesse. "Pois fique sabendo que NÃO!!!",respirou fundo.Não,não queira chorar.Nem iria,não mais. "NÃO me diverti no tempo livre,porque estava muito ocupada pensando num jeito de voltar pra cá...E NÃO me diverti com Houjo,porque acho errado sair com um garoto -que gosta de mim- pensando em outro!!!",gritou a plenos pulmões o que estava preso,até agora,em sua garganta. "COMO PODE DIZER COISAS SEM NEM AO MENOS SABE SE É VERDADE,BAKA???",respirou fundo,não mais conseguindo prender o choro. "Me diga,o que foi que eu te fiz,pra agir assim comigo dessa maneira?",pediu chorosa. "Por que essa desconfiança se nem te dei razão pra isso...?"

"**Qual é o teu segredo?**

**Do que você tem medo?**

**Não sou nenhum brinquedo que pode se quebrar.**

InuYasha nem ousaria em abrir a boca.Tinha errado,e muito._ "Kuso!Como pude ser tão burro?!...De novo...De novo fiz ela chorar...De novo...Droga,se me dói tanto ver você assim,porque eu a faço chorar?...Você nunca me fez chorar e eu te faço quase sempre...Mas foi sem querer...",_pensava triste,porém,como sempre,sem deixar trasparecer.Era incrível como conseguia ser tão insensível,tão rude.Na verdade,tudo aquilo era só uma máscara.Uma máscara que escondia um menino que viveu uma vida sozinho e triste,sem companhia alguma.Um menino sensível que expressava todas as suas emoções,mas por ser tratado com um lixo,que não valia nem o chão em que pisava,deixou seu interior de lado.E que agora,era apenas um lado cujo o qual tinha medo de mostar e se ferir.Apenas em seus sonhos é que agia como verdadeiramente era._ "Eu não choro porque tenho medo.Medo de que pense que sou fraco...",_sem perceber,deixou suas orelha caírem e ficou meio cabisbaixo.

**Me dê algum motivo,**

**Por não estar contigo.**

**Quero saber se você tem um novo amigo."**

(Me odeie – Reação em cadeia)

Kagome saiu andando,bem lentamente,na direção do vilarejo.Não queria ficar ali nem mais um minuto...Espere!...Se não queria ficar,por que não ia pra casa? E uma voz,a voz de sua conciencia,lá no fundo de sua mente respondeu _"Não vai por que você prometeu à InuYasha que ficaria aqui esta noite..."_ Mas contrariou sua mente,não dando o braço a perder. "_Ah!Mas ele me insultou,porque eu não vou logo pra minha era?"_ E sua mente novamente responde com convicção "_Porque ele confia em você e eu não pode traí-lo assim!Ele te traiu,mas isso não significa que deva fazer o mesmo...Ótimo,até minha mente vem contra mim!"_.Estava incrivelmente angustiada.Por quê não estava irritada?Por quê não sentia raiva dele?O amava tanto assim,à ponto de perdoar todos os seus erros? _"Eu sou uma baka!...Uma tremenda baka!"_,deixou umas 2,3 lágrimas cairem.

Parou.Tinha mais uma coisinha que tinha de jogar na cara do maldito hanyou amado que a seguia.Se virou rápido,fazendo o hanyou pular. "E quero que saiba que não sou o tipo de garota que pensa que sou!".Respirou. "Sabe por quê?",perguntou,mas já sabia a resposta.Viu InuYasha assentir negativamente,antes de continuar. "Porque se quer eu fui beijada!",e saiu andando em direção à cabana de Kaede,deixando um InuYasha quase enlouquecendo de tantas perguntas.

Ela sofreu durante aqueles 2 anos? Ela tentou mesmo voltar? Ela pensou mesmo nele durante esse tempo? Era verdade,ela nunca ter sido beijada? Ela o perdoaria? Ou pararia de falar com ele? Balançou a cabeça para afastar aquele ataque impiedoso ao seu cérebro e voltou a andar,ficando a poucos passos atrás de Kagome.Sabia que ele estava triste,e para seu desespero,ela também chorava,fazendo bater um sentimento de culpa e remorso por se deixar levar por uma hipótese que foi dada pela rival amorosa da colegial.Ele realmente era um idiota.

Ela o ouviu praguejar um 'kuso!',mas ignorou.Estava menos triste agora,mas se dissesse que tudo passou e que estava tudo bem,seria uma mentira descaradamente mentirosa.

O ouviu sussurrar um 'sinto muito',e sorriu.

Eles chegaram na cabana e,para a surpresa dos dois,não havia ninguém,apenas um Shippou adormecido segurando um bilhete.Kagome o retirou com cuidado,para não acordar o kitsune e o leu.

"_Kagome e InuYasha,_

_Eu e o Houshi-sama fomos a um vilarejo exterminar uns youkais_

_e a Kaede veio junto para ajudar o Houshi a purificar o lugar._

_E não se preocupem com Shippou,ele não vai acordar de jeito nenhum._

_Ele cheirou um de meus soníferos e por isso adormeceu.E já que vocês são os pais adotivos dele,achei seguro deixá-lo aí._

_Portanto não esquentem.Chegaremos antes do almoço._

_Sango."_

Suspirou. "Vou dormir.",avisou fria.Não deixaria de falar com InuYasha,mas não falaria como antes.Seria fria e faria pouco caso de tudo o que ele fizesse...Bom,pelo menos tentaria.

"Não vai jantar? Não comeu nada depois do almoço...",perguntou sem graça pelamancada,mas principalmente pelo tom gélido que a menina usara.

"Não.Dormir de barriga cheia dá pesadelos e também perdi a fome.",respondeu,dando ênfase na palavra 'perdi',para o hanyou entender que ainda estava sentida.O que ela talvez tenha achado desnecessário já que percebeu que seu tom de voz já estava adiantando.

"...".Depois dessa,não falava mais nada,concluiu o hanyou atingido.Em falar com ele,ela ainda estava sendo boa demais com ele,pensou sorrindo triste.Ficou surpreso por ouvir um 'Konba wa' de Kagome,seu tom não era frio,mas era bem sarcastico.Mesmo assim,só o fato dela ter desejado uma boa noite a ele,já o alegrara um pouco.

Andou até a mochila da menina para pegar o ramém,quando o fez,sorriu com a lembrança de Kagome lhe ensinando. _'É fácil,é só por água quente e contar até noventa.' Ela explicou sorrindo._

Pôs o ramem no fogo e esperou.Aos poucos,ele se retirou do mundo e entrou nos pensamentos.

'_NÃO aproveitei pois passei o tempo todo pensando voltar pra te ver!'_

'_NÃO me diverti com Houjo por que é cruel sair com um garoto –que gosta de mim– pensando em outro,que não tá nem aí pra mim e me insulta!'_

'_E quero que saiba que não sou o tipo de garota que pensa que sou...! ...Por que se quer eu fui beijada...!'_

'_Porque se quer eu fui beijada'_

'_Porque se quer eu fui beijada'_

'_Porque se quer eu fui beijada'_

'_Porque se quer eu fui beijada'_

Ainda estava incrédulo e conturbado.Nunca a tinha visto 'explodir' daquele jeito.Fora tão errado ao dizer aquilo?Pelo jeito que ela ficou,com certeza,foi muito podia ser tão burro?De qual dos pais tinha herdado essa burrice?De Izayoi?Com certeza não,se fosse,seu pai não se interessaria por ela.De Inu no Taishou,talvez?...Nah!Se fosse,ele não seria o Líder dos Cães do Oeste...É,deve ter sido de nascença,mesmo,concluiu.

Mas não podia evitar!Quando seus cíumes se misturam com seu egoísmo,ele fica fora de si,e não pensa nem duas vezes em usar todas as sua armas em proteger o que é **_SEU_**.E isso é chamado:Possessão.E isso acontecia,na maioria das vezes,senão todas,quando se tratava de Kagome.Ironia.Se se sentia assim em relação à Kagome,por que a fazia sofrer tanto? Ver o rosto dela,choroso e com uma expressão irritada e meio dolorosa,só piorava as coisas.Kuso!Se Kagome soubesse que foi da boca pra fora...Na verdade,não queria ter dito aquilo,não queria ter nascido tão burro...Não queria ter ferido Kagome...Não queria...Não queria...

"_É sério,Kagome,não falei por querer! Eu não queria dizer aquilo! E-eu só estava–_

"_Eu te odeio...Você é um monstro...Um monstro que destrói meus sentimentos...Eu te odeio...TE ODEIO!...InuYasha,você sempre me magoa e eu sempre te perdoei,agora não.Cansei de aceitar todos os seus erros com doces sorrisos.Chega.E eu vou embora." –_

_Me ajoelhei e tapei minhas orelhas,mas não adiantava.Parecia que a voz dela estava dentro da minha cabeça.Me senti fraco,abatido,e por incrível que pareça,meus olhos arderam e minha visão ficou embaçada.Pisquei pra não fazer o que não fazia a anos,mas só piorou.Meus olhos estavam cheios demais e piscar,só serviu para que elas caíssem.Kuso!PÁRA!Parem de falar...Ela não me odeia...Saiam da minha cabeça..._

"PÁRA!"

"InuYasha!",chamou agitada,sacudindo o hanyou inquieto.Ele estava inquieto a horas,se remexendo e ganindo,mas do nada havia começado a gritar.Primeiro foi 'parem de falar' e depois 'saiam da minha cabeça'.A menina acordou tão assustada que até se esqueceu que estava brigada com ele.Mas mesmo se não tivesse esquecido iria ajudar,claro!Ela começou a ficar com medo.Por que não acordava? "InuYasha,acorde,onegai!",sussurrou alquebrada.

Ele levantou de repente,assustando Kagome.Ele olhava pra todos os lados e depois olhou para Kagome e fixou seus olhos atônitos nos dela,como se estivesse procrando alguma coisa.Algum ódio.Ela pode ver que as pupilas dele estavam quase completamente dilatadas, e ele respirava em grandes e pesados haustos.Ele estava apavorado,e sua aparência demonstrava isso: o cabelo estava espalhado ao redor da cabeça como um leque de seda prateada e mechas estavam coladas em sua testa em riachos suados.A pele estava vermelha e úmida.

Tentava inutilmente regularizar sua a mente.Acalmar o coração.Tirar os olhos dos dela.Sentiu quando ela,para o reconfortar,começou a fazer carinho em seu ombro sussurrando 'shh',para acalmá-lo. Ele estava sentimentalmente abalado, não a merecia era indigno de carinho de consolo então porquq ela o estava fazendo?

'_Não está certo...Ela é um anjo e eu sou um monstro.Um mestiço amaldiçoado que deveria ter sido afogado quando veio ao mundo...Um traste que não dá valor ao que tem nas mãos...Não ela não deve, eu sou sujo, impuro eu estou a maculando só dedeixá-la tocar em mim...Não posso...Tenho que impedir...Eu sou impuro...'_

Respirou fundo. "Olha,Kagome,eu-"

"Tudo bem,InuYasha.",disse tentando o fazer entender que o desculpava.Mas pelo rosto dele,parece que o efeito foi totalmente o contrário. "O que ho-"

"Quer dizer...Que não se importa...?",suas orelhas caíram.Claro que ela não se importa,ele é um hanyou,ser impuro e inferior.Porquê se importar?,ele pensava.

Sorriu,mas com preocupação evidente na face. "Claro!...Quer dizer,você deve ter motivos pra se sentir desse jeito",explicou.Espera que ele entendesse que ela o perdoara,que não sentia raiva e,que estava arrependida por ter gritado com ele.

Sua face foi tomada por tristeza e surpresa.Não podia ver,mas sabia que seus olhos que seus olhos transmitiam podia?A única garota que não o abandonou e que ficou ao seu lado sempre,como podia?Como podia ela não se importar?...Ora,mas não era isso que ele queria?Se ela se importasse,ela não o deixaria ir.Então...Por que,de repente,sentiu vontade de morrer? "Então...Então está certo.Amanhã,antes do pôr-do-sol eu vou.",disse sem fita-la.Não tinha coragem de olhá-la e vê-la indiferente com sua partida.

"Eh?Vai?Vai aonde?"

"Ir...Ir embora,oras." Se sentia horrivel,mas não mostraria isso.Não agora.

"Ah tá.Para onde?"

"Para o Oeste..." Ela estava conversando tão normalmente...Era óbvio que não se importava se ele iria embora ou não.

"Ah...E quando você volta?"

Agora ele ficou confuso. "Bem,eu...Eu não vou voltar..."

"N-nani?Não vai voltar?Como assim?Porquê?"

"O que deu em você?Acabou de dizer que não se importava que eu fosse!",estorou.Mas estava feliz pelo ataque dela.

'_Então foi por isso que ele ficou deprimido...Eu já li que cachorros ficam depressivos quando são rejeitados...E o InuYasha é um inu-hanyou..Faz sentido que se sinta como um.'_

"Baka,eu não me importo desde que volte!Eu nunca vou querer que vá embora!Nunca!Eu disse que não me importava com o que você disse mais cedo,que tava tudo bem e que te desculpava.E você sabe muito bem que te amo demais pra não me importar com esse absurdo!...Se você fosse embora,eu iria até o fim do mundo pra te achar.E quando te achasse,eu ia te 's' mil vezes e depois eu ia-"

Tinha mais coisas pra falar pra ele,mas a morena foi calada pelos lábios quentes de InuYasha sobre os seus.Ela ficou chocada e não sabia o que fazer.Aliás,não podia fazer nada,pois a atitude repentina do hanyou a deixara paralizada.

O beijo de InuYasha era desesperado,mas ao mesmo tempo timido,como se pedisse desesperadamente por aceitação.Sua conciência finalmente percebeu o que acontecia e se não fosse o cheiro de InuYasha lhe invadir as narinas,ela com certeza o afastaria.Estava hipnotizada...

Como podia um gesto de afeição tão pequeno, tão simples, o embreagar como o mais doce dos martinis: sentia o calor ardente em sua boca,fazia coisas sem pensar,estava louco,não raciocinava direito,tudo isso por causa do beijo da menina.E o cheiro dela também não ajudava o híbrido a ficar sóbrio,aquele aroma de sakuras realmente o seduzia,desde sempre.E quando Kagome disse que o amava,ninguém poderia descrever,um dia,como se sentira feliz e completo.

Eles beijaram-se apaixonadamente por vários minutos,e finalmente uniram-se no solo de madeira.Por anos depois, ela ainda pensaria naquela primeira vez com carinho,sem ligar se foi desajeitada,e que doera um pouco,ou que ele terminara cedo demais.Ela sempre se lembraria como ele segurara seus pulsos com força como se temesse que ela escapasse, então como a apertara contra si com os dois braços enroscados enquanto movia-se desesperadamente dentro dela. O olhar de maravilhamento atônito em seu rosto quando ele a montara pela primeira vez e a penetrara foi gravado a fogo em sua mente; como isso mudara para uma felicidade chocada quando ele deslizou completamente para dentro, e as lágrimas que rolaram por sua face enquanto faziam amor - lágrimas de antiga dor, de alegria e cura.

Ela lembraria do seu rosto após o primeiro clímax, a forma como os olhos rolaram para trás e a boca abriu, e como ele gritara seu nome no momento final. Então o olhar de vergonha chocada quando descobriu que mulheres também podiam ter orgasmos, e que ela ficara insatisfeita. Ela pedira ajuda para ter prazer e ele fez melhor, insistindo que o prazer de Kagome era responsabilidade sua. Levou a boca até a juntura das coxas dela, e Kagome descobriu que aquela língua era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

A segunda vez seguiu-se logo depois do primeiro clímax dela, quando ainda estava úmida e aberta, e relaxada pelo orgasmo. Ele montou novamente, desta vez um pouco mais ousado e mais seguro, e nunca tirou os olhos dela por um segundo sequer. Mesmo quando ela fechou os olhos em êxtase e arqueou as costas, quando ela os abriu novamente, ele ainda a olhava atentamente. Era como se não desejasse perder um instante sequer, principalmente o seu clímax, quando seu corpo arqueou e ela exclamou e sua passagem apertou-se ao redor dele como uma vinha ondulante que provocou o orgasmo dele. Então Inuyasha atirou a cabeça para trás e uivou seu triunfo e vitória enquanto expelia sua semente nela com orgulho satisfeito.

E o pequeno kitsune dormiu a sono solto(e forçado), como se soubesse instintivamente que seus 'pais adotivos' estavam ocupados nos vórtices de paixão e prazer, que tudo estava bem, e que ele estava perfeitamente a salvo dos perigos.

**Yo minna!**

E aew? Gostaram?Bem tive que por hentai pra poder seguir com meus planos...Eu nao ia por pq nao sei escrever hentai,nunk tentei na verdade,mas deve ser um lixo...Por isso,peguei o hentai da minha ídola americana Terri Botta...Ela é IN-CRI-VEL...Claro que tive que modificar muitas coisas que nao se encaixavam com minha fic,entao tah bem mudado,ok?

E tbm queria agradecer a minha revisora,postadora,controladora de qualidade e minha melhor amiga a Kethellen(autora de Genesi do amor...leiam!)...Vlw Ket /o/...Prometo pra vc que um dia eu aprendo a postar e paro de te apurrinhar,ok?Kissus pra vc,miga

Bom eh isso...Kissus pra vcs e desclpe a demora...prometo nao demorar mais...ok?

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


	6. A volta do que não foi

**_A volta do que não foi._**

Kagome foi acordada de seu pacífico sono pelo vento gélido que passou por ela. A princípio ficou desorientada, incerta sobre onde exatamente estava ou por que estava semi-nua sob o haori de Inuyasha, mas então a lembrança do que acontecera veio-lhe rapidamente e ela ficou vermelha de embaraço.

'_Inuyasha e eu, nós... Oh meu Deus, nós realmente... Não sou mais virgem.'_ Ela sorriu para si mesmo._ 'E nem ele.'_

De certa forma, aquele conhecimento lhe trazia um grande orgulho e ela aninhou-se mais contra o corpo quente que enroscava-se ao redor dela por trás. O corpo remexeu-se e mudou de posição, uma mão vindo segurá-la sob um seio para puxá-la para mais perto. O haori deslizou para o chão enquanto um par de macios lábios plantava beijos leves ao longo de seu pescoço, da orelha até o ombro. Ela gemeu com a atenção, então exclamou quando um jogo de dentes afiados a mordeu muito, muito gentilmente na junção do pescoço com o ombro, e uma língua lavou o local. Hálito quente fez cócegas em sua orelha e ela estremeceu, mas não de frio.

"Kagome..." A rouca voz de Inuyasha murmurou.

"Inuyasha," ela respondeu.

A mão que estava sobre seu ombro deslizou para acariciar sua coxa, os dedos com garras passando por baixo da saia para tocar sua pele nua. Ironicamente, o toque não teve o efeito que seu novo amante achou que teria. Ao invés disso, serviu para lembrá-la de que sua calcinha estava atirada em algum lugar na cabana e ela não fazia idéia de onde. O pensamento a fez dar risada e Inuyasha congelou.

"Kagome?" ele sussurrou hesitante.

Ela curvou o pescoço para olhar para ele, notando os olhos preocupados e inseguros, e lhe deu um doce sorriso.

"Só queria saber onde você jogou minha calcinha."

"Aquela coisinha branca?"

"Sim."

Ele procurou ao redor com os olhos e o nariz, localizando o objeto. "Está ali. Quer que eu pegue?"

Kagome não estava imaginando coisas quando pensou que a voz parecia desapontada, e ela riu de novo, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não," replicou, pressionando-se contra ele de uma maneira que esperava indicaria que tudo estava bem entre eles. "Só queria saber onde estava."

A mão começou a acariciar novamente e os lábios dele beijaram seu ombro.

"Tudo bem."

Ela suspirou e o deixou continuar com as atenções. Enquanto a mão acariciava sua coxa, levemente arranhando com as garras – não com força para deixar marcas, mas o bastante para fazer sua pele formigar – ele deixava beijos ao longo de seu ombro. Ele virou o corpo dela e o próprio para trazer a cabeça diante do corpo dela, e começou a beijar o vale entre os seios. Quando seus lábios fecharam-se sobre o duro mamilo, ela gemeu.Então,ele relaxou os lábios e apenas lambeu gentilmente. Então recuou e descansou a bochecha contra o macio monte do seio, acariciando a pele amorosamente.

Soltando um suspiro, ergueu a mão livre e passou os dedos através do longo cabelo dele, massageando a parte do escalpo que conseguia alcançar naquela posição estranha. Ele suspirou em resposta e a puxou para mais perto com os braços ao redor da cintura dela, e não pela primeira vez ela se maravilhou com a flexibilidade hanyou, porque sabia que ele estava todo torcido mas aquilo não parecia incomodá-lo.

Apesar de Kagome querer ficar ali,daquele jeito,pelo resto da vida,ela estava incomodada em ficar molhada e queria se limpar.

"InuYasha...Eu vou me limpar e já volto...",disse cuidadosa e dando um ênfase delicado ao 'já volto'.Tinha que tomar cuidado com InuYasha,ele podia se sentir rejeitado.

"Tá bem...",disse inseguro.

Quando Kagome voltou,sentou-se próxima a InuYasha e virou-se para encará-lo e eles sentaram-se diante um do outro, ambos em vários estágios de nudez. Inuyasha estava de peito nu como ela, mas havia vestido a hakama. Ele a fitava faminto, então seu rosto corou e ele desviou timidamente o olhar.

O embaraço dele era meigo e ela sorriu. Reclinando-se, Kagome beijou sua bochecha com ternura,numa indicação de que tudo estava perfeito.

Ele tocou o local em que os lábios dela acabaram de tocar e a olhou com desejo. Ela respondeu beijando-o gentilmente, e as mãos dele subiram para segurar seu rosto enquanto a beijava de volta, a língua passando através dos lábios dela.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha," ela replicou, acariciando o braço dele com a mão livre, tranqüilizando-o e reconectando-se com ele. Ele devia estar se sentindo um pouco vulnerável e inseguro após o que havia se passado entre eles, e ela queria ter certeza de que ele sabia que tudo estava bem. "Obrigada pela noite passada."

Ele recuou, exclamando chocado e a fitou com olhos arregalados, os dentes superiores mordendo o lábio inferior. Então ele afastou-se alguns centímetros dela, os punhos plantados no chão enquanto lutava para controlar as emoções.

"Inuyasha?" ela questionou, infeliz pelo fato do que achava ter sido tranqüilizador ter tido o exato efeito oposto.

"Você está me agradecendo?" ele sussurrou fracamente, incrédulo, a cabeça baixa.

"Sim. Não deveria? Você compartilhou algo precioso comigo noite passada, e estou muito grata," ela explicou gentilmente, sem entender por que ele estava incomodado.

"**_Você_** está grata?" Ele exclamou, dando-lhe outro olhar arregalado antes de desviar o rosto. "Era sua primeira vez também, Kagome, e você a deu a mim. **_Eu_** quem deveria ser grato. Sou eu que recebi algo precioso. Você poderia ter qualquer um: Houjo, Akitoki, até aquele lobo fedorento, mas você me escolheu. Sou eu quem deveria estar beijando os seus pés."

"Inuyasha..."

"Obrigado, Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

Ele a olhou, expressão insegura.

"Você está longe demais."

Ele lhe deu um sorriso tímido e aliviado, e aproximou-se de novo, tomando-a nos braços de lado e acariciando a curva do seu pescoço com o nariz.

"Ainda está escuro..." ele comentou,a voz ligeiramente esperançosa.

"Uhum...",murmurou,olhando no relógio. "São 01:43 da manhã."

Ela podia dizer que ele queria fazer amor novamente, mas estava sendo tão envergonhado quanto a isso – como se temesse pedir. Sua insegurança era adorável e aquecia seu coração. Ela segurou a risada porque não queria que ele pensasse que estava rindo dele, e o esperou fazer o primeiro movimento.

Este veio na forma de um gentil beijo ao qual ela correspondeu com vontade. Então ele soltou um longo suspiro e a envolveu nos braços, puxando-a para mais perto.

"Kagome... Está tudo bem isso, Kagome?"

"Sim," ela respondeu e o beijou com um pouco mais de força do que o dele, dizendo-lhe através de palavras e ações que o queria.

"Se fizermos de novo, não acordaremos antes do almoço" ele disse quando seus lábios se apartaram.

"Tudo bem. Prefiro ficar aqui você.De qualquer forma,eles vão ver a gente dormindo e não vão nos encomodar."

"Mas depois seremos alvos dos comentários daquele _Bouzou._",avisou antes de beijá-la no pescoço.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão ficar sabendo mesmo, além disso, todos já sabem que não somos só amigos desde muito tempo.E desde que eu fique assim com você, nada me interessa.Gosto de ter você só pra mim."

Ele soltou uma risada curta e a abraçou apertado.

"Não gosto de dividir você com ninguém também."

"Eu sei."

Com um gentil empurrar ele a deitou, abrindo o haori sob ela como uma barreira contra o chão frio. Ela o fez de boa vontade, sabendo que ele não faria nada para ferí-la. Ele parecia determinado a ir devagar, removendo a saia dela e beijando sua pele docemente, mapeando seu corpo com os lábios e as mãos. Em momentos ele a fazia gemer de prazer e enroscar os dedos em seus cabelos para acariciar suas orelhas, então ele moveu a cabeça entre as pernas de Kagome e ela mais uma vez agradeceu a quem estivesse ouvindo por aquela língua muito talentosa.

Após o clímax de Kagome, ele a virou sobre o estômago e ela viu que ele queria possuí-la por trás, obviamente da maneira inu-youkai. Ela obedeceu, e ergueu-se sobre as mãos e joelhos, preparando-se para o movimento seguinte. Este veio rápido e com um pouco mais de brusquidão do que ela preferiria, mas suportou tudo sem reclamar.

Ele enroscou-se sobre as costas dela, mordiscando sua nuca de leve enquanto as mãos passavam sob ela para envolverem os seios, até descerem para segurarem seus quadris e a puxar para si combinando com seu ritmo. Ela soltou uma pequena exclamação, a posição sendo mais profunda do que aquela usada antes e seu corpo recém-aberto protestou contra a invasão, mas ela não queria dizer para ele parar. Ao invés disso, mordeu o lábio e tentou concentrar-se na lembrança da face dele durante a primeira vez, e os sentimentos que isso lhe trazia, para ajudá-la a ignorar a dor e o desconforto. Os olhos de Inuyasha enevoados de lágrimas e amor. A boca de Inuyasha aberta em um grito silencioso. Inuyasha dizendo seu nome durante o clímax...

'_Amo você. Farei tudo por você. Você é lindo, meu hanyou. Te adoro.'_

Ele parou e quando ela se deu conta disso, imaginou se ele havia terminado. Lentamente, ele saiu de dentro dela e ela virou a cabeça para olhar por sobre o ombro. Ele estava agachado por trás dela de cabeça baixa, orelhas caídas. Ele se acariciava com uma mão, mas parecia que ele estava perdendo rigidez.

"Inuyasha?" ela questionou. _'Qual o problema?'_ ela queria perguntar. Estaria falhando em agradá-lo?

"Não gosto desta maneira," ele respondeu sem fôlego e parecia estar em dor. "Não posso ver o seu rosto. E... e você não está respondendo como antes. Kagome, eu estava te machucando?"

Ela virou-se e sentou-se sobre o haori dele, encarando-o. Não sabia como responder. Não queria magoá-lo, mas não queria mentir também, então se deu conta de que ele saberia se ela mentisse e que já havia concluído que alguma coisa não estava certa. O fato de que parara era um testemunho de seu controle e sua sensibilidade às reações dela.

"Um pouco," ela admitiu tão gentilmente quanto possível. "Estava indo um pouco fundo demais e ainda estou um pouco dolorida."

"Me perdoe," ele sussurrou alquebrado.

Ela aproximou-se e tocou seu braço de forma tranqüilizadora. "Tudo bem, de verdade. Nós dois somos muito novos nisso."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não quero nunca te machucar. Nunca. Me perdoe."

Ele parecia devastado e o coração de Kagome partiu. Reclinando-se, beijou sua face e acariciou amorosamente seu peito.

"Shhh. Está tudo bem. Sei que não foi sua intenção. Está perdoado."

"Kagome..."

"Eu te perdôo, Inuyasha," ela lhe disse, então deu um sorriso malicioso. Pensou saber uma forma de assegurá-lo de que ela não o culpava, nem tinha algo contra ele.

Mais corajosa do que imaginara ser, Kagome agachou-se sobre o colo dele e o tomou na boca.

Sua amiga Yuka, a qual tinha um namorado, uma vez comparou isso a comer um picolé. Naquela época, ela havia aceitado a analogia porque não tinha nenhuma experiência pessoal. Agora viu que Yuka estava tremendamente errada. Não era nada parecido. Primeiro, picolés eram muito frios, não quase quentes o suficiente para queimar a boca. E eles ficavam menores enquanto você lambia e chupava, não maiores. E eles tinham sabor doce e de frutas, não salgado e amargo. Mas então, eles também não gritavam o seu nome e agarravam seu cabelo, te fazendo sentir poderosa, desejada, amada e bela. Picolés simplesmente não tinham um efeito tão grande sobre ela.

Inuyasha gritando, se debatendo e rasgando o chão de madeira próximo a ele com as garras para não puxar seu cabelo pela raiz, agora _isso sim_ tinha um efeito sobre ela.

Ele havia caído de costas, gemendo, exclamando, e gritando enquanto ela trabalhava, mas sabia que não estava fazendo certo. Ayumi uma vez encontrou uma caixa de filmes adultos dos pais dela e elas assistiram uma fita durante uma noite – assim incentivando Yuka a dar-lhes toda a lição sobre o 'picolé'. A mulher na tela fora capaz de abocanhar seu homem inteiro, e ela mal conseguia colocar metade de Inuyasha antes de começar a engasgar. Mas duvidava que Inuyasha fosse se importar.

Ele agarrou a cabeça dela novamente, mas desta vez para impedi-la e não encorajá-la.

"Kagome! Kagome, pare! Pare! Eu vou…!"

'_Oh…'_

Ela parou, sem saber realmente se estava pronta para 'engolir' se ele liberasse em sua boca. Suas ações, entretanto, a fizeram desejá-lo e ela não tinha intenção de deixá-lo a meio caminho. Subindo sobre o corpo dele, ela cavalgou seus quadris e abaixou-se sobre ele. Inuyasha segurou suas coxas, tentando deslocá-la.

"Kagome, não! Você está dolorida!"

'_Hmmm, se ainda está pensando nisso, estou fazendo algo muito errado.'_

"Tudo bem. Desta maneira posso controlar a profundidade e não vai me machucar."

Ele a fitou, extremamente chocado e de olhos arregalados. As pupilas estavam quase completamente dilatadas, e ele respirava em grandes e pesados haustos. Ela sorriu para ele, começando a mover-se.

A posição a deixava em completo controle, mas também a deixava a cargo do próprio prazer. Tentou encontrar um local que agradasse a ambos, mas era mais difícil do que pensara. Finalmente encontrou um ritmo que funcionou, e com a ajuda de Inuyasha que erguia os quadris para encontrá-la, foi capaz de desenvolver novamente a paixão entre eles.

Olhando para ele, embebedou-se na visão dele sob si. Parecia quando ele tinha acabado de acordar do pesadelo. O cabelo estava espalhado ao redor da cabeça como um leque de seda prateada e mechas estavam coladas em sua testa em riachos suados. A pele estava vermelha e úmida, e a expressão em sua face era de total adoração e prazer.Ele parecia positivamente sensual e belo – a coisa mais bela que já vira em toda sua vida. Tomou suas mãos, apertando-as com força, e sorriu.

"Você é magnífico," sussurrou.

Ele soltou um grito estrangulado como resposta e atirou a cabeça para trás, puxando as mãos das dela, esticando-as então para Kagome, implorando.

"Kagome! Kagome, por favor... me deixe…"

Suas mãos estavam subindo pelo seu corpo, empurrando-a para trás, e ela deu-se conta do que ele tentava fazer. Perfeitamente contente em trocar de lugar e deixá-lo trabalhar um pouco, ela mexeu-se e o deixou deitá-la de costas. Ele deslocou-se durante o movimento, porém isso foi remediado assim que estava entre suas pernas de novo.

Com ele em controle e ambos adiantados demais para esperar, ele a levou para um rápido e poderoso clímax, sem perder tempo e atingindo o seu próprio clímax logo depois. Ambos gritaram seus nomes enquanto estremeciam, e Inuyasha caiu sobre ela imediatamente depois. Ficaram ali, uma mistura de corpos trêmula e suada, até que suas respirações acalmaram-se e os corações pararam de pular.

"Certo. Gosto mais desta posição," ela finalmente disse sem fôlego, ainda formigando com o orgasmo.

A resposta dele foi uma risadinha baixa que evoluiu para uma gargalhada, o que foi muito estranho considerando que ainda estava dentro dela.

"Gosta?" ele replicou, erguendo-se sobre os braços para poder olhar para ela. "Gosto também."

Lentamente libertou-se e veio descansar ao seu lado, uma mão esticando para segurar a dela apertado.

"Obrigado," sussurrou.

Ela riu. "Não há de que."

"Esta foi a melhor até agora, né?"

"Sim," ela concordou.

"Ótimo. Agora sei onde começar para tornar ainda melhor," ele disse, dando-lhe um sorriso presunçoso. Parecia muito feliz e satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Oh não, acho que estou encrencada."

"Está comigo há quase dois anos e só agora está descobrindo isso?"

"Não, mas você já deveria saber a esta altura que gosto de encrencas."

"Heh, é porque acabou comigo."

Ela lhe deu um leve tapa no peito. "Ei, não 'acabei' com você. Nunca diga isso, principalmente não quando estamos juntos assim, ta legal? Estou com você porque gosto de você e quero estar ao seu lado."

Ele lhe deu um olhar cheio de espanto e admiração. "Eu sei. E esta é a coisa mais impressionante de todas.".Ouviu o coração dela bater rápido demais,era dor. Preocupado,acariciou o rosto dela. "Não te machuquei, machuquei?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, só estou um pouco doída de antes. É normal, tenho certeza. Nunca estive com um menino antes e bem..." ela lhe deu um sorriso maroto. "Você é bem grande."

Ele piscou para ela e então corou. "Sou?" Então ficou meio irritado. "Pera lá, como é que sabe?"

Agora foi a vez dela corar. "Bom, já vi caras nus antes-"

"Quem? Quando? Onde? E porquê?" ele exigiu.

Ela riu diante do ciúmes dele. "Bem, você para começar. E Miroku."

"Miroku! O que estava fazendo olhando aquele tarado?!"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Ele só estava saindo de uma fonte termal. Eu o peguei de surpresa. Foi um acidente. E... já vi fotos…"

"Fotos? Onde?"

"Em casa… em livros…"

"Livros? Que tipo de livros esteve lendo, mulher?!"

Ela riu. Ele estava ficando todo nervoso e ciumento, e com ele nu e ainda suado, era engraçado. Quase esperava que ele começasse a marcar território para afastar outros homens.

'_Se começar a urinar em árvores, vou sentá-lo...'_

"Não é nada. Esqueça. Você é muito bem proporcionado. Deixe assim. Além do mais, não existe razão para estar tão ciumento. Como você mesmo disse, é o meu primeiro então isso lhe diz como me sinto em relação a outros homens."

Ele bufou. "Só não gosto da idéia de você olhando para outros homens."

"Por que? Nenhum deles pode se comparar à sua grandiosidade."

Os olhos dele estreitaram-se. "Ei, você está puxando saco."

Ela riu. "Só um pouquinho. Mas é verdade. Ninguém se compara a você, e ninguém nunca vai. Então relaxe, meu hanyou ciumento. Só tenho olhos para você." Ele suspirou satisfeito.

Quando estavam já devidamente vestidos,InuYasha sentou-se e se reencostou numa árvore.

Kagome aconchegou-se ao peito forte de Inuyasha. Ele acariciou seu cabelo e deu-lhe um suave beijo na têmpora como resposta, então a puxou para mais perto. Os braços de Inuyasha a circularam ainda mais, puxando-a para seu abraço, e ele descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela enquanto ela aninhava-se em seus ombros. Kagome adormeceu ao som das batidas do coração dele.

Quando acordou novamente, era dia. Inuyasha já havia acordado e a olhava com ternura e um pacífico contentamento .

"Bom dia," ele cumprimentou.

Ela o beijou, amando a expressão em seu rosto. **_"Agora_** é um bom dia," ela lhe disse.

Ele fez um rosnado gutural, os olhos ficando em um fogo indescritível e as mãos apertando-a um pouco mais.

"Cuidado mulher, temos que 'acordar' alguma hora."

"Está dizendo que não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo e só trocar carinhos e fazer amos e viver de ar?"

Ela viu o rosto dele ficar pensativo enquanto realmente pensava naquilo,e então sacudir a cabeça e enrugar tristemente a testa.

"Não. Precisamos descobrir como voltar lá no sub-mundo,onde Zira vive e me vingar daquela maldita...E para poder resgatar aquele gato imbecil, já que tenho certeza de que iria me pedir mais cedo ou mais tarde,e eu não teria coragem de negar... E além disso,alguém nos interromperia...", ele respondeu sem pouco desapontamento.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior do hanyou. "Ainda bem que você sabe...",deu um 'cheirinho' no queixo de InuYasha e se levantou.

InuYasha ficou a observando, enquanto coçava suas bochechas. Notou que os quadris de Kagome tinham se alargado um pouco. _'E isso fui eu que fiz'_, pensou orgulhoso. O fato de ter sido o primeiro homem de Kagome o deixava cheio de si; Feliz por ser o primeiro a tocá-la. _'Primerio **e** único. Nenhum outro homem ou youkai irá tocar nela... A menos que queira morrer... Mas mesmo assim **não** vou deixar.'_, pensou se permitindo rosnar. Pelo o visto, depois dessa noite, ele havia ficado mais possessivo também. Isso se for possível.

Reparou o olhar de inuYasha sobre si e seguiu para onde ele estava olhando. Seus quadris. _'Até ontem eles não eram assim... Ele deve estar todo convencido por ter sido ele quem fez isso...'_, pensava sorrindo. Ela também esta muito orgulhosa por ter sido **ela** quem o fez homem. Não Kikyou.

'_Eu venci. Você perdeu.'_

Um vento fraco entrou pela janela e levou o cheiro de Kagome até ele. Correção: o NOVO cheiro de Kagome. Sorriu. O cheiro dela ficou bem melhor e mais gostoso mistuado ao seu. Isso o fez pensar: Kouga além de ficar surpreso, ficará muito irritado e iria querer enfrentá-lo numa disputa por Kagome. Balançou discretamente a cabeça, coçando de novo as bochechas. Depois pensaria naquilo.

Agora tinha que se preocupar com os seus amigos recém-chegados.

Já tiveram a sensação de estar sendo seguida?

"Estou tendo agora.",respondeu a própria pergunta. O engraçado é que ela olhava ao redor e mesmo assim não via nada nem ninguém. Ignorou. Deve ser apenas um bicho, pensava.

Ficou bem nervosa quando InuYasha disse que os outros tinham chegado. Tinha ficado super vermelha. Mas ele disse pra ela não se preocupar, que ele já tinha uma mentira brilhante para explicar o cheiro de sexo na cabana e para ela ir tomar um banho e que depois ele iria lá para 'ajudá-la' no banho. Ela o xingou de tarado insaciável e fez o que ele mandou.

'_Eu sempre soube que ele era e **é** um hentai encubado.'_, pensou rindo pela lembrança de um dia em que durante uma busca de fragmentos, ele havia a impedido de ir na Kirara para carregá-la nas costas com a desculpa de que Kirara já estava levando Shippou, Sango e Miroku. E toda a vez em que ele dava um pulo, suas mãos percorriam suas coxas e, quando ela o olhava, ele dizia que era por causa do impulso.

'_Coitado dele...'_, pensava sarcástica. _'Pensa que eu não sei de nada...'_

Quando chegou na fonte termal, Kagome se vestiu e entrou na água. Ficou pensando em mais 'façanhas hentais' que InuYasha tinha feito até hoje. Teria feito mais se ela não tivesse sido tão burra a ponto de ter esquecido de que não podia mais levar a Shikon e ido para a sua Era sem ela. Hmm... A água estava tão boa... Isso a relaxava...

Mas então... Por quê diabos ainda estava com aquela maldita sensação de estar sendo seguida?

"Olá, Kagome!"

Virou-se abruptamente ao escutar a voz tão conhecida, mas que a muito tempo não ouvia. E qual não foi a sua surpresa de vê-lo lá, sentado embaixo de uma árvore com seu costumeiro sorriso de canto.

Suspirou. "É inacreditável... Até mesmo morto você me persegue?", perguntou irritada.

Vendo que a garota tentava se cobrir a nudez, disse "Não precisa se incomodar, baby. Vejo isso direto no inferno."

"Que bom pra você.", disse sarcástica, continuando a proteger-se. "O que quer?"

"Nada, por enquanto. Só vim avisar que irá me ver muito daqui pra frente... Isso não é ótimo?", perguntou sorridente. Inédito!, Kagome pensou.

"Mal posso conter minha alegria, Naraku! Isso é ótimo!", ela exclamou numa felicidade descaradamente falsa. Não precisava ser verdadeira com ele. Ele já causou muitos problemas a todos e também à ela. Até já a tinha matado por envenenamento! O veneno a havia explodido por dentro. Ficou morta por 1 maldito dia e meio! Seus amigos, desencorajados de enterrá-la, a deixaram num esquife. Mas, estranha e incrivelmente, ela havia –da noite pro dia- acordado. Assim: PUFT! Ninguém havia conseguido encontrar uma explicação para este acontecimento, mas aconteceu. E o que era mais estranho, era que Kagome não viu nada quando 'acordou'. Simplesmente acordou.

"E é mesmo! Estava morrendo de saudades de você, baby.", Naraku diz sorridente.

Ela sabia que aquele apelido não era para demonstrar afeto. Ela sabia que aquele apelido era pra mostrar o quando ela era ingênua. E isso a irritava profundamente. Pegou uma pedra e atirou nele, só para ver a pedra passando atrvés dele e acertar a árvore atrás dele. Ela já esperava por isso, afinal, ele era um espírito agora.

"Vá embora daqui, agora!", esbravejou Kagome.

"O que é isso? Mau-humor-pós-núpcias?", perguntou rindo.

"Não! É tpm mesmo!- Sai!", rugiu estressada.

"Ok. Vejo você por aí.", desapareceu.

Suspirou. "Espero que demore..."

Quase um mês e Naraku continuava com suas visitas à Kagome, mesmo estando na Era Atual, onde ela esteve até agora. Sim, ela fora para casa logo depois do 'banho' com InuYasha, e ficou por lá até agora. Estavam nesse momento caminhando pela floresta até a cabana de Kaede. Queria reunir forças para contar a sua mãe sobre InuYasha e ela. Quando contou, Kagome esperou o sermão digna e pacientemente –e amedrontadamente, mas isso não vem ao caso–, mas esse nunca veio. Em vez de uma explosão, Sra. Higurashi fez uma expressão chocada e uma dramática saída da cozinha, onde estavam. Sua mãe, com certeza, daria uma boa atriz, Kagome pensou morrendo de rir internamente. Mas quando sua mãe entrou na cozinha gritando 'Viva! 17 de outubro, Kagome e InuYasha se tocaram!' com uma garrafa de sake na mão, fez todas as suas resistências desabarem, e começou a rir.

Em por falar em 'se tocar', por que será que InuYasha não a visitou nestes dias em que esteve fora? Será que ficou tímido em relação a ela depois do que houve? Não, ele ficou BEM irritado quando disse que ficaria um mês em casa. Deve estar com um MAU-humor...

"Responda baby!" A voz de Naraku a tirou dos pensamentos, a fazendo piscar algumas vezes para voltar ao mundo real. Estavam nesse momento caminhando pela floresta até a cabana de Kaede

"O que?"

Naraku suspirou e repetiu a brincadeira. "Meu olho espia uma coisa com a letra A."

"Ar?"

"Ar não se pode ver, baby. E não é ar."

"Animal?"

"Não."

"... Hm... Árvore?"

"Acertou..."

"Francamente, Naraku, dentre todas as coisas existentes aqui que começam com A, eu nunca imaginaria que você seria burro o bastante pra escolher a que está na minha vista onde quer que eu olhe."

"Por isso mesmo que escolhi árvore...", deu de ombros. "Sua vez..."

"Ok. Deixa-me ver... Meu olho espia uma coisa com S."

"Seiva."

"Tem certeza que não lê meus pensamentos?"

"Sim. A não ser quando você está concentrada demais."

"Sua vez...", disse entediada.

Sorriu. "Meu olho espia uma coisa com H"

Kagome procurou e não conseguiu achar nada! De onde raios ele tirou algo com e H? Maldito! Deve estar roubando!

"Desisto. Não há mais nada com H aqui."

"Engano seu. Tem sim."

"O que?"

"Hanyou."

"Onde?"

"No seu ventre.", sorriu largamente.

Kagome parou bruscamente de andar. Demorou um pouco para assimilar o que Naraku havida dito... Mas depois se tocou de que ele disse que ela estava grávida. Não que ela tenha acreditado claro que não, mas escutar dizerem, mesmo de brincadeira, que você está grávida depois de ter dormido com alguém há um mês é esquisitamente suspeito.

Imagine só: Kagome grávida de InuYasha! Nem nos melhores sonhos dela! É difícil até de _pensar_ nisso... Pensando bem, o mais difícil mesmo é acreditar que NARAKU, seu maior adversário (morto) tanto na guerra quanto no 'Meu olho espia... ', a estava dando essa notícia. Ironia cruel, não? Um dia você está morrendo por causa de seu maior inimigo e, no outro, está brincando de 'Meu olho espia... ' com o próprio.

Deixa InuYasha saber disso...

Mas voltando ao assunto do bebê, ela ainda não podia acreditar que poderia estar grávida. Principalmente de InuYasha. Seria bom demais.

"Isso é o que dá transar sem camisinha e num período em que se está fértil..." Naraku comentou, tirando uma folha de cima de seu ombro.

Kagome negou coma cabeça. "Não transamos... Fizemos amor, é diferente." Disso ela tinha certeza.

"Sim. Mas, que você está grávida, está. Quer ver?", perguntou sorrindo largamente. Como se tivesse ganhado uma bomba atômica. Seria legal, ele pensou.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer 'sim, ó mestre Naraku', Naraku fez a criança, mesmo tendo apenas um mês, pular no ventre dela. Com um 'wow', Kagome amparou o ventre. Surpresa demais pra fazer/falar alguma coisa, Kagome fitava de olhos arregalados o chão, ofegante.

Cara, uma **criança** –não-formada– acabou de **pular** dentro dela!

"E-eu...? Grávida do... Um bebê dentro de mim... Meu e do... InuYasha" Estava perplexa. E muito feliz! Adorou saber que estava grávida do filho de InuYasha e tudo, mas...

E InuYasha...? Também ficaria feliz...?

E se ele a recusar porque engravidou e ele não quer filhos?... Não!

Não queria!

Não suportava!

Não conseguia!

Não podia contar a ele!... Pelo menos não agora.

"Sim, baby. Você está grávida de InuYasha..." Naraku viu Kagome sorrir largamente e decidiu que a felicidade dela deveria acabar ali e agora. "O noivo de Kikyou...".

Kagome não mais estava sorrindo.

Durante um mês esteve sendo amante de InuYasha. Ele estava enganando Kikyou... E durante um mês, Kagome esteve se enganando. Não podia acreditar que fora capaz de uma coisa dessas. Está certo de que não ia com a cara de Kikyou, mas... Ela não merecia isso... Espere, merecia sim. Mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser errado e doentio. InuYasha era noivo, era quase a mesma coisa que casado!

Kagome se sentiu suja. Ter um caso com um homem comprometido era um dos atos que ela tinha mais repudia!... Depois das largatixas, é claro, mas não menos importante! Além disso, já era ruim ter um relacionamento com um homem comprometido, imagine estar grávida de um. Ora, Kagome não precisava imaginar. Era só olhar para sua situação e pronto.

"Tem medo de largatixas?" Naraku perguntou intrigado.

"Apenas saia, ok?", disse fria. Queria e TINHA que pensar.

Suspirou. "Ok. Até logo, baby–"

"Espere Naraku!...", gritou ruborizando.

'_Já até sei o que é... '_, pensou Naraku. E num doce embaraço, Kagome perguntou "Menina ou menino...?".

Bingo! Acertei, Naraku comemorou, e então riu. "Menino.", e desapareceu.

Ah, não era o que ela sempre quis... Sempre quis ter uma menina, mas tudo bem. Pensando bem, um menino seria muito mais bonitinho! Imagine aquela coisa pequenina e fofa, inquieta e nua correndo para fugir do banho. Kagome sorriu com o pensamento. Então, o menino correria para InuYasha dizendo 'Tou-san! Salve-me da Kaa-san e do banho!' Então, InuYasha diria para deixar o menino em paz. Rs.

... InuYasha... Isto, SE InuYasha estivesse lá. Mas não estaria. Estaria com Kikyou.

'_E mais uma vez você se põe entre a gente, não é Kikyou?...'_, pensou amargurada. Mas não podia! **Ela**, Higurashi Kagome foi quem errou! _'Me sinto suja, um lixo... Eu não presto!'_, se martirizava, impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Kagome!!!", ouviu InuYasha a chamando Ele estava vindo! Kagome começou a tremer. "Kagome! Kagome, você est–" Farejou o ar melhor. O cheiro de Kagome havia mudado. Não muito, mas havia mudado. "O que aconteceu com você? Por que seu cheiro mudou? E por que ficou fora durante UM MÊS?"

Kagome engoliu em seco. Ele está ali. O pai de seu filho. Ele está ali! O que fazer? O que dizer? Pra onde fugir? Merda! InuYasha estava ali! Farejando seus-Huh!

"Hentai!", gritou, acertando-o no rosto. Só quando InuYasha pôs a mão sobre a bochecha estapeada foi que Kagome percebeu as púrpuras estrias no rosto dele e exclamou.

"O que foi agora?", InuYasha perguntou emburrado por ter sido estapeado; por ser chamado de hentai (já que esse apelido é exclusivo de Miroku); por não conseguir farejar o novo cheiro de Kagome; E **principalmente** por ter ficado na seca por **um mês**!

Viu Kagome pegar o arco e usa-lo como escudo. Não sentiu cheiro de medo ou desconfiança, mas sim de proteção e compaixão. Isso o deixou bem aliviado. "O que foi Kagome? O que você está fazendo?", perguntou temeroso.

"Só não chegue perto, ok? Só fique longe.", sussurou. "Você está se transformando, mas–"

"Não! Não estou me transformando! Essas listras são porque–", parou de falar, de repente.

Kagome viu InuYasha corar e ficar embaraçado e achou fofo. "Porque...?", incistiu.

"Porque... Myouga-jiji disse que... Quando perguntei o que eram essas listras, ele disse que é poque eu me tornei... Homem, se é que me entende...", explicou docemente embaraçado.

"Por isso suas bochechas coçavam tanto." Kagome estava derretida internamente. Ele podia ser um grosso, mas era o grosso mais fofo que ela já vira. "Então, suas estrias apareceriam no dia em que perdesse a virgindade e se tornasse homem, certo?" Ele assentiu. "Ok, então...", correu para ele. O abraçou forte pela cintura, aspirando o cheiro de canela misturado com floresta de InuYasha. _'Tão bom... Eu amo esse hanyou...'_

"Por quê isso, Ka?", perguntou capturando o cheiro de sândalo de Kagome. _'O cheiro também fez uma grande falta...Que saudade, Ka...'_

'_Porque estou grávida de um filho seu...'_, queria dizer. "Só me abraça..."

Apertou-a mais contra si. "Tudo bem."

"Não. Não está tudo bem, não...", uma voz atrás de Kagome disse. "Tem um pra mim também, Kagome?"

Kagome se virou, chocada. Reconhecia aquela voz. Era impossível ele estar ali. "Ken...", sussurrou antes de largar InuYasha e correr para o abraço de urso que Kenichy lhe deu.


	7. Teste de Paternidade

**Olá, pessoinhas o/**

**desvia das facas Estou me acostumando com isso xD Sério, foi malz o atraso. Provas-finais, falta de criatividade, castigos, maninhas revoltadas querendo usar o pc... Enfim, mtos motivos de eu estar atrasada. Mas, depois de mtos e mtos anos eu venho aki com um novo cap freskinho pra vcs **

**E gnt, faço um apelo: Plz, comentem na fic **_Genesi do Amor_. **A menina tá ameaçando parar de escrever por causa das poucas reviews / E a fic é realmente boa. Se puderem ajudar, comentem. Nem precisa ler, só diz que a fic tah maravilhosa e blá blá blá, que ela se anima e continua... PLZ!**

**Obrigada, gente! Kissus! Curtam o cap o/**

"Você me dá nojo, sua prostitutazinha suja! Se me tocar de novo será a última coisa que você tocará com esses dedos contaminados! Entendeu?! Se eu ver o seu rosto de novo posso não ser tão indulgente em minha decisão de não executar você!" Kenichy berrou, encarando Kagome.

Kagome piscou por um momento, espantada. "Foi isso que realmente disse para ela?"

"Bem..." Kenichy deu de ombros e voltou a praticar com a espada. "Em resumo, sim. A coisa verdadeira continuou por uns cinco minutos até que eu tive que me calar porque estava rouco."

Kagome raciocinou. "Bom... Mas se ela estava grávida de um filho seu, você não deveria assumir a criança?"

"Não seja tola. Ela não estava grávida, estava mentindo. Eu sei quando uma fêmea está gravida, sinto pelo cheiro." Ele disse dando um olhar significativo pra Kagome logo depois dando uma piscada, dizendo claramente que haveria conversa depois.

"Ah..."

"Que bandida" Sango exclamou. "Pistoleira... Vadi–"

Miroku tapou a boca de Sango quando viu Shippou a olhando com intrigado interesse. "Olhe a língua na frente de Shippou, Sango querida." Miroku sussurou para ela.

Ela corou e disse "Oh, desculpe."

Kencichy limpou a garganta enquanto olhava discretamente para Kagome. "Mais hein, garota, posso falar com você a sós lá fora?" Percebendo os olhares dos outros e principalmente de InuYasha, ele rapidamente completou indignado "Sobre o colar!"

"Claro" Ela o segui para fora da cabana, feliz por ele ter voltado. Tinha que admitir que sentiu Muita falta dele. Mas vendo Kenichy se agachar a sua frente de um jeito muito InuYasha-de-ser, seus pensamentos melosos evaporaram num instante. "Ahm...?"

"O totó tá escutando a conversa." Ele disse com uma carranca. "Não vai querer que ele ouça o que eu vou falar sobre o colar, vai?" Terminou, apontando significantemente com a cabeça para a barriga dela. "Ou vai?", perguntou sorrindo malicioso. Ela rapidamente negou e subiu nas costas de Kenichy.

Ele correu até o lugar onde Kagome o achou. Por algum motivo passou a dar valor àquele lugar que chamava de amaldiçoado – o que ainda era já que nunca escaparia dele. Diminuindo a velocidade, Kenichy suspirou e pôs Kagome no chão. O que ele queria mesmo era jogá-la no chão pela imprudência, mas no seu estado dela, ele preferia não arriscar.

"Ok. Vamos lá, mamãe... Quando?"

"Há um mês"

"Porquê?"

"Rolou clima" Não queria dizer realmente que amava InuYasha. (Como se isso já não fosse óbvio)

"Como?"

Dessa vez, Kagome corou. "Espera mesmo que eu responda essa pergunta?"

Ele pensou por um instante e depois fez uma careta. "Não, realmente. Mas por que logo no período fértil, garota?"

"Acredite, na minha situação _ninguém_ no mundo pensaria nisso." Ela comentou casualmente. "Mas, sei que errei.", suspirou derrotada.

"Acho bom... Outra coisa, por que se aborreceu com o híbrido quando chegamos ao vilarejo?"

A expressão derrotada de Kagome, subitamente mudou para uma zangada. "Argh, há um mês, ele tinha dito que tinha uma desculpa _brilhante_ para mentir sobre o cheiro de 'amor' na cabana. Adivinha qual foi."

"Hum... Hormônios em fúria?", chutou.

"Antes fosse. Eu pensei que seria algo como 'Um casal viajante não tinha onde passar a Lua de Mel, então cedemos a casa.' Mas nããão, ele tinha que dizer 'Comi uma fruta que liberou meus desejos carnais e me deixou excitado.' Aquele pequeno descarado..." Ela xingou, cerrando os punhos.

Kenichy segurou com muito custo uma risada. "Ficou sem onde enfiar a cara, não é?" Ela assentiu, bufando com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele não queria estragar a alegria da menina, mas precisava perguntar "E o pote-antipático-de-argila-ambulante? O que vai fazer em relação à ela?" Ele perguntou sério.

Kenichy ficou confuso ao ver que o efeito que a pergunta tinha causado em Kagome era totalmente o oposto ao que ele esperava. Ele esperava que ela chorasse por estar confusa e procurasse consolo nos braços dele... Não que ela risse a ponto de rolar lágrimas de seus olhos, cair de joelhos no chão e ficar vermelha que nem um morango...

Engraçado... De repente ele ficou com uma vontade de comer morangos...

"Foi algo que eu disse ou você cheirou algo e não me contou?!"

Kagome foi parando de rir enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Ela o olhou. "Oh, não me olhe como se eu tivesse duas cabeças – Desculpe, mas seu apelido para Kikyou superou o de Sango 'Cerâmica de quinta'" Ela se esforçou para não rir de novo.

"Avise a Sango que quero uma aposta de apelidos." Ele sorriu.

"Ok." Sorriu antes de se lembrar de quem estavam falando. Seus ombros caíram e seus olhos arderam, mas afastou as lágrimas. "Eu não sei o que farei, mas Kikyou _nunca _saberá. E penso que InuYasha não deva saber, pelo menos por enquanto, até eu ter certeza de quer um filhote... Você está me olhando daquele jeito, de novo."

"InuYasha _deve_ saber, ele é o pai, pelo amor de Deus!" Ele gritou, achando errada a atitude da garota.

"Não posso!", gritou. "Se ele não quiser filhotes, ele vai me expulsar e isso eu NÃO quero! Não suporto a idéia de vê-lo me rejeitando!" Agora ela estava chorando.

Diferente de InuYasha, Kenichy não se incomodava em ver mulheres chorando. Ainda mais se for por culpa delas mesmas. "Então vá em frente! Nada a tenho a ver com isso, mesmo!" Ele rebateu, dando as costas à Kagome. Segundos depois, ele estava mais calmo e sentiu remorço quando ela começou a soluçar.

Kagome sentiu dois fortes braços a envolverem e seus soluços aumentaram antes de o abraçar de volta. "Obrigada por não me forçar, aniki (irmão mais velho)."

Ele suspirou. "Não há de que, pequena." Nunca a chamaria de irmã!

Subitamente, Kagome enrijeceu. "Kenichy...?", sussurou, o chamando.

"Hummm...?" Ele murmurou com a voz abafada. Estava com a cabeça enterrada nos cabelos dela. E não queria sair realmente, para ser sincero.

"...Tá chutando...!" Ela disse um pouquinho mais alto.

"Que bom, né? Significa que está vivo!" Ele disse sarcástico, se desfazendo do abraço.

"Mas só tem apenas um mês!"

"E daí? A criança que carrega, não é humana, garota, é hanyou. Como são mais fortes, a tendência é desenvolver mais rápido." Ele explicou lentamente, como se falasse com uma criancinha. "Porém, o tamanho dele ainda é pequenininho, por isso não está com barriga, ainda."

"Oh..." Kagome arregalou os olhos quando pulsou. "Oh- oh..."

Kenichy a olhou. "'Oh- oh' o que?"

"Sinto dois fragmentos da shinkon vindo pra cá em super velocidade... Isso não te lembra alguma coisa...?"

Kenichy suspirou audivelmente, desanimado. "Bem que senti fedor de lobo...", disse com desdem.

Quando a familiar nuvem de fumaça cessou, Kenichy e Kagome puderam ver Kouga, em toda sua glória empoeirada, encima de uma pedra, com uma tempestuosa e séria expressão facial. Kenichy já sabia o que era.

"Kagome, por que não vai colher flores ou sorrir por aí, enquanto eu converso com o lobinho, huh?" ele não ousava tirar os olhos de Kouga, que não movia um músculo.

Kagome iria recusar, porém ao ver Kenichy com olhos de águia encima de Kouga e uma expressão enervantemente séria, decidiu obedecer. E assim o fez. Quando Kenichy achou que Kagome já estava longe o bastante, afiou as garras na sua ousadia felina.

"Vamo' nessa, lobinho...?"

E a luta começou.

Oh, como ela odiava ser deixada de lado.

Ela praticamente tinha sido expulsa de lá para os dois 'adultos' conversarem. Ela admitia que só estava chateada porque ficou curiosa sobre a conversa e agora que tinha sido gentilmente expulsa por Kenichy, não poderia saber. Se bem que, talvez, ela possa perguntar a ele sobre o assunto, mais tarde.

Mas, ainda sim, estava zangada.

Por que a expulsaram? Eles nem eram amigos, pra início de conversa, então por que estavam conversando a sós?... Talvez eles fossem gays e estavam mais do que cnversando?... Não, Kouga era apaixonada por ela, disso ela tinha certeza.

Kagome deixou esse assunto de lado e suspirou, deixando a brisa brincar com seus cabelos enquanto olhava para baixo. Para sua barriga. Estava grávida **_E_** confusa. Mil perguntas rodando sua cabeça. O que fazer? Como contaria a sua mãe? Deveria contar a ela? Como ela reagiria? Como iria estudar, agora? Largaria os estudos? E por último, porém o mais importante, e InuYasha? Como reagiria? A acolheria? Ou a rejeitaria?

Droga, esse último pensamento a fez se sentir miserável, de novo.

"Eu sou tão idiota..." ela sussurrou nas mãos.

"Eu concordo de todo o coração, Baby."

Kagome gritou de susto e virou-se para ver Naraku de pé, – sem a pele de babuíno desta vez – atrás dela, sorrindo largamente que nem criança no natal.

"Não pedi sua opinião, ô coisa feia." Ela resmungou. Odiava quando ele se esgueirava atrás dela e falava tão repentinamente.

"Ora, eu tenho liberdade de expressão, não tenho?... E cuidado com as palavras, Baby, pode me ofender.

"Mas a intenção é essa..."

"E, para o seu bem, vou fingir que não escutei isso." Ele estreitou os olhos. "Vim por causa do seu último pensamento." Ele disse a encarando pavorosamente sério.

"O que tem ele?" Ela não tinha certeza se queria saber, também.

"Não conte a InuYasha sobre o filhote. Ele não o quer."

Se ele estava tentando ajudar (o que ela duvidava), fracassou desgraçadamente, e Kagome encontrou-se com dificuldade em engolir o bolo que se formou em sua garganta. "C-como sabe disso?" ela perguntou, com medo da resposta.

Ele deu uma risada curta de escárnio. "Pequena Baby... Eu moro no inferno, vejo tudo o que acontece por aqui... Sei disso por que durante aqueles dois anos que esteve fora, Kikyou sempre pedia para InuYasha deitar-se com ela para terem um filho, mas ele sempre dizia 'Droga, Kikyou, já disse que NÃO quero filhos! Se um dia você engravidar, eu JURO que mato a maldita criança, no exato momento em que ela sair!'" Naraku disse numa perfeita imitação da voz de InuYasha.

Seria muito mais fácil se Naraku tivesse usado a própria voz, e não a de InuYasha. Agora, riachos de lágrimas cortavam a face de Kagome, que balançava levemente com os soluços, mas o medo crescia a cada vez que pensava na voz de InuYasha dizendo aquilo. Seus soluços aumentaram e logo ela caiu de joelhos, soluçando desesperadamente sem se importar com quem poderia estar ouvindo. Sua vida estava acabada agora, não fazia mais sentido algum. O que faria agora que InuYasha não queria o filhote? Estava perdida, totalmente ferrada! Não estava pensando só em si, também pensava no bebê, que cresceria sem pai. Deus, o que ela faria?

"Quer se matar? Eu tenho uma adaga muito boa aqui." Ele sugeriu brincalhão.

"Vá embora!!!" Kagome gritou com a voz trêmula e agarrou um galho caído para acertar Naraku. O que passou pela cabeça dela era que Naraku fosse cair com o golpe, estribuchar e morrer no chão... Porém ao contrário disto, o galho apenas passou direto como se ele fosse apenas ar. Com esses problemas todos em sua cabeça, ela tinha esquecido de que ele era um espírito. Naraku riu.

"Antes de ir, querida, tenho que te falar uma coisa." Ela o olhou com os olhos lacrimejantes. "Vá por InuYasha. Você não tem mais motivos pra ficar se ele a deixar. Vá por InuYasha.

Kagome anuiu, dizendo mudamente que tinha entendido. Estava cansada demais para falar alguma coisa. Secou as lágrimas, tentando parar de chorar.

"Só isso. Tchau, Kagome Baby." Naraku disse. "... Seja educada e acene, baby." Ele repreendeu.

Kagome acenou.

"Da próxima vez que acenar, baby, acene com mais de um dedo, por favor..." Ele disse, desaparecendo no ar.

Kagome o ignorou e se rencostou em uma árvore, começando a chorar descontrolavelmente.

Por quê isso aconteceu?

Por quê se apaixonou por InuYasha?

Kenichy desviou do chute de Kouga e o acotovelou das costas. Kouga caiu e antes que se levantasse, levou um chute na sua lateral. Kenichy estava acabado, a parte de cima de seu haori agora eram fiapos. Aquele lobo desgraçado lutava bem. Essa era a quinta ou sexta vez que Kenichy batia nele, enquanto Kouga já o tinha batido mais de quinze, com certeza.

Mas Kenichy não se entregaria! Não deixaria que ele encostasse um dedo em Kagome ou InuYasha (não queria que Kouga tirasse a vez dele)! Lobos faziam isso, obrigavam a fêmea a abortar se o filho não fosse deles. Na verdade, ele matavam a fêmea por infidelidade, mas duvidava que Kouga fizesse isso com Kagome. E também, ela não era a prometida dele, era ele que se apaixonou por ela.

_(NA: Não sei se isso é verdade, mas suponho que seja sim. Se não for, finjam que é, ok ? )_

Kouga invocou forças de sabe-lá-de-onde e deu uma rasteira em Kenichy, o fazendo cair de cara no chão. Kouga iria pisar nele, se ele não tivesse rolado para o lado. Agora, os dois se encaravam, olhos flamejando em fúria e riachos de suor escorrendo pela face e pescoço.

A tensão era quase palpável naquela clareira, mas Kouga a quebrou quando vociferou sua ordem. "Saia do caminho, Czão!"

"Deixe ela em paz, droga, ela não tem culpa disso!" Kenichy gritou. "Ela não é sua prometida, então deixe ela em paz!"

"Você não tem nada a ver com isso, idiota, vai embora!", rugiu.

Kenichy segurou seu lado, onde tinha um corte, se segurando para não matá-lo. "Pense bem, Kouga, ela é inocente nisso tudo. Ela não é sua prometida, foi você quem se apaixonou por ela! Ela não ama você!" rosnou de volta.

"Não é minha prometida, mas o filhote que ela carrega não é meu, e é isso que me incomoda! Deveria ser meu!" Ele bateu o pé no chão, como uma criança mimada. "Vou achá-la e a levarei comigo, e quando a criança nascer a matarei e farei outra com Kagome." Ele sorriu com a idéia.

"Quer tirar a cabeça da bunda e escute o que eu digo! Use a cabeça pelo menos uma vez na vida e veja se Kagome iria querer isso! Ela o odiaria se o fizesse! Você quer que ela o odeie?!" Kenichy rugiu, casado daquilo tudo. Era bom Kagome agradecer direitinho.

_(NA: "Quer tirar a cabeça da bunda" é uma expressão americana como se dissesse 'Quer parar de palhaçada' ou 'Deixe de ser teimoso', essas coisas. Kenichy estava bem irritado aqui )_

Kouga parou. O bichano tinha razão. Ele gostaria de acabar com o filhote, mas se o fizesse, Kagome o odiaria ele não suportava essa idéia. Por hora, era melhor deixar como estava e não mataria mais o filhote, mas desistir de Kagome, nunca!

"Está certo. Não matarei mais a criança. Mas, não se esqueça de que Kagome é** minha**!" Ele sibilou, olhando para o chão entre eles.

Kenichy suspirou, assentindo aliviado. "Ok, agora vá. InuYasha está vindo e acho que ele não vai querer vê-lo, não é?"

"Humpf! Eu é que não quero vê-lo. Não confio em mim mesmo, neste momento. Kagome me odiaria se eu o matasse." Ele disse com desdem, indo embora.

Kenichy caiu sobre o traseiro, não aguentando ficar em pé. Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo. Jogo de psicologia sempre dá certo. Estava feliz por Kouga ter desistido de seu plano maligno, isso significava que ele tinha mais cabeça que InuYasha. Mas sua felicidade durou pouco ao ver o dito cujo chegando. Preocupação estampada no rosto.

"Kouga chegou e queria briga. Mandei Kagome embora e lutei com ele." Ele resumiu, aceitando o braço que Miroku estendeu para se levantar.

"O matou?" InuYasha perguntou brusco. Kenichy negou. "Que bom. Não quero ninguém tirando minha vez." Kenichy bufou. "E Kagome?" InuYasha perguntou com uma certa urgência na voz.

Como se fosse sua deixa, Kagome irrompeu correndo pelas árvores e parou quando os viu. Kenichy estava de pé, acabado, apoiado em Miroku, que estava próximo de si. Sango estava ao lado do monge. E InuYasha estava há algumas jardas de distância.

Quando InuYasha começou a vir para ela, ela hesitou, mas mesmo assim recuou um pouco para mais perto de Kenichy, fazendo InuYasha parar onde estava, confuso. Mas então Kagome parou e pensou. Ele não sabia que ela estava grávida, e nem sabia que ela sabia que ele não queria filhotes, então ela estava fora de perigo... Por enquanto. Porém, ainda assim seria cautelosa. Não arriscaria a vida de seu bebê.

Kagome estava tão nervosa na presença dele que ela só pode dizer a primeira e única coisa que veio na mente. "Oi...", murmurou com a voz rouca, rapidamente limpando as trilhas de lágrimas de seu rosto. "E-eu... Torci meu tornozelo e isso doeu pra burro..." Torcia para que eles engolissem essa.

'_Você menti tão mal, Kagome...'_, Kenichy pensou.

InuYasha foi o primeiro a se manisfestar, acabando com a distância entre ele e Kagome, que combateu valentemente a gigantesca vontade de recuar. Ele se agachou ao seu lado para inspecionar o tornozelo da amante. "Dói?" InuYasha perguntou antes de pressionar o dedo encima de uma hematoma.

Kagome prontamente sibilou de dor para ser mais convincente. "Não–"

Mal terminou de falar e já estava sendo levada para a cabana, no colo de InuYasha, na famosa posição de noiva. Ela sempre gostou de estar no colo dele. Sentia-se tão segura quanto estar entre 4 paredes de aço e tão confortável quanto estar numa cama fofinha depois de um dia exaustivo de faxina. Mas agora, ela não mais pensar só por si, tinha que pensar pelo seu bebê.

"Estou bem, InuYasha, posso andar."

"Mas seu tornozelo está machucado – Deixe-me levar você, estamos quase chegando." Ele disse tão gentilmente que foi quase impossível para Kagome dizer 'não'. Quase.

"InuYasha... Eu _quero_ descer. Por favor." Disse firme... Mas talvez um pouco trêmula no final.

InuYasha a olhou um pouco chocado por um tempo, enquanto ela o encarava de volta, totalmente alheio à platéia atrás deles.

Kagome viu um turbilhão de emoções passarem pelos olhos de InuYasha. Choque, preocupação, confusão, medo, zanga... E finalmente dor. Aquilo a atingiu. Kagome se sentiu um lixo depressivo quando viu as orelhas de InuYasha baterem e ligeiramente caírem, discretas e ela suprimiu um soluço desesperado.

'_Perdão...'_

Kagome se odiava por ser tão idiota! A solução estava ali, debaixo de seu nariz e ela não viu.

Durante o almoço do dia seguinte, Kagome ficou se batendo mentalmente por não ter pensado naquilo antes. Não havia necessidade de evitar InuYasha. A única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era evitar contatos físicos para que ele não sentisse os chutes que o bebê dava. InuYasha nunca ficou perto de uma mulher grávida, então não sabe como é o cheiro, por isso não tinha conseguido farejá-la.

Então, não precisava evitar InuYasha. Ela só o havia feito porque se ficasse em seu colo, ele sentiria os chutes da criança... Ok, e também porque ainda estava muito assustada e nervosa.

Kagome piscou quando ouviu a voz de InuYasha a chamando. "Huh?"

InuYasha se mexeu desconfortável. "Eu posso falar com você?" InuYasha perguntou com a voz firme e expressão determinada, mas não encarava Kagome nos olhos.

O Interior de Kagome gritava 'NÃO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO!' "Claro!" Ela respondeu, contrariando seus instintos.

Eles andaram até a Goshinboku e ficaram em um silêncio perturbador por um tempo. A tensão era tão intensa que podia ser cortada com uma faca. Ambos estavam desconfortáveis com o silêncio do outro. InuYasha sabia que foi ele quem a chamou, mas adoraria se ela começasse a falar. Kagome achava que se InuYasha a chamou, então ele que comece a falar. Mas, aquele silência já a estava matando, então, decidiu quebrá-lo.

"InuYasha... Sobre ontem à tarde, eu não – eu não queria – eu não–"

Parou de falar quando InuYasha ergueu uma mão pedindo silêncio. "Kagome... Quero que me escute bem, poque não falarei isso de novo, nunca, ok?" Kagome assentiu. "Não importa o quanto me mande se afastar, não importa o que os outros pensam ou o que você pensa disso... Você nunca vai conseguir fugir de mim. Não depois do que houve entre a gente." Ele começou a se aproximar dela, acabando com os 2 metros que os separavam, e Kagome se viu com dificuldades de respirar.

Ele pôs o cabelo dela atrás da orelha para depois roçar os lábios nos dela. "Nada vai apagar você de mim. Nunca, nada vai me fazer esquecer de você..."

Aquilo aqueceu seu coração como se fosse chamas ardentes.

"Nem mesmo meu casamento com Kikyou.

Pelo jeito, InuYasha não sabia quando era a hora de calar a boca. Aquilo a esfriou mais rápido que tempestade de inverno, e Kagome encontrou-se tirando as mãos que há pouco tinha posto nos ombros de InuYasha. Ela ficou sentida com aquilo, porém não o culpava. Sabia que na Sengoku Jidai, quando um noivado era feito, era para sempre. Além disso, ela também percebeu o tom sofrido na voz dele e o jeito com que os másculos braços a envolveram num forte abraço protetor e muito possessivo, como se se ele a largasse, ela fosse embora pra sempre.

Kagome também percebeu que InuYasha não era o único a sofrer quando viu que sua prórpia face estava molhada pelas suas lágrimas e que seus joelhos de repente perderam a força, a fazendo trombar em InuYasha, que não esperava o impacto repentino e caiu no chão. Ele teria a amparado sem cair se não estivesse tão enfraquecido emocionalmente.

Como sempre, ele estava tão desconfortável com os altos soluços de Kagome e queria sair correndo. Mas ele _nunca_ a deixaria desamparada. Nunca se sentira tão arrependido como agora. Tinha sido um tolo ao pedir Kikyou em casamento. Claro que ia SIM se casar com Kikyou, não tinha mais volta... Mas, sentiria muita falta de Kagome, além de se sentir mais a vontade com Kagome do que com Kikyou. Kikyou era chata em querer filhotes, mesmo ele dizendo que não queria. Kagome era doce e aconchegante e alegre.

InuYasha chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos depressivos, mas era inútil. Como ficaria sua vida sem Kagome? Não se imaginava sem ela. Até casaria com Kikyou de bom agrado se Kagome fosse junto com eles, não importava se teria as mesmas liberdades ou não, mas desde que ela esteja junto, tudo estaria ok.

Caso contrário... Teria que viver sem sua Kagome.

Houve um barulho de folhas antes de, subitamente, Miroku e Sango caírem dos arbustos para a frente de InuYasha, que soltava adagas pelo olhar, e de Kagome, que estava confusa.

"O que diabos estão fazendo aqui?!" InuYasha explodiu, não se incomodando em esconder o tom sofrido.

"Er..." Sango abria e fechava a boca, mas nada saía. "Hum... Estavamos colhendo ervas! Isso!"

InuYasha a encarou.

"Ok, ok... Estávamos espionando os pombinhos – oh, e não me olhe assim, InuYasha, sei que também espionava a mim e Miroku – e antes que me pergunte, eu sei disso porque você faz barulho demais." Sango disse, sem dar chances de InuYasha falar.

Vendo que InuYasha estava pronto para quebrar o pescoço de Miroku (não é covarde de bater em mulheres), Kagome o cortou, se levantando. "Ok... Agora que todo mundo espionou todo mundo..." Ela não podia deixar de se zangar por ter sido espionada. " Vamos para–"

Um borrão branco a calou quando pousou à sua frente, a fazendo dar um passo para trás. Quando Kagome olhou de volta, viu que era Kenichy, então sorriu, mas este foi logo desaparecendo quando viu a neutra expressão que ele dirigia à árvore atrás dela.

Percebendo que o gato não falava nada, InuYasha falou. "O que foi, bola-de-pêlo? Veio colher ervas também?" Notem o sarcasmo.

Kenichy não disse nada e nem deu sinal algum para indicar que o escutara, entretanto. Porém, seus olhos brilharam em uma pálida luz branca (Duh.) que cresceu e cresceu até que envolveu todos ali presentes.

Quando abriram os olhos para ver onde estavam...

Se depararam com um inferno.

REVIEWS! PLZ!


	8. Heróis também sangram, também morrem

E lá estava ele de novo. Num campo extenso, verdejante e arborizado, grama até os joelhos e brisa fresca e pura. Céu azul, livre de nuvens, sol mais brilhante do que nunca. Tinha flores aqui e ali, dando um clima romântico, esbanjando perfumes – Oh, veja! Um coelhinho branco e fofinho, bem ali em cima daquela rocha. Belo lugar. Mas o que adianta um lugar bonito se é tudo ilusório?

Hora de abrir os olhos. "Muito bem, Zira, pode parar de fingir, agora.", disse num tom entediado.

Então, como o esperado, raios cortaram o céu que de azul mudava para um cinza-quase-negro, seguido por trovões que gritavam num som ensurdecedor. As árvores secaram igualmente a grama que se tornou apenas terra seca e dura. O ar não era mais tão puro, nem fresco assim. A montanha à frente havia se distorcido e se revelado em um gigantesco castelo.

Acabado o show, InuYasha correu para acordar os outros, caso precisassem lutar. Chacoalhou Miroku e Sango, cutucou Kenichy com o pé (insira aqui o nojo de InuYasha), e pôs cuidadosamente Kagome de pé.

'_Nem aqui eu posso farejar Kagome... O que há com o cheiro dela...?'_

"Bem... O que perdemos?" Miroku perguntou, parando ao lado de um InuYasha carrancudo.

"Nada de importante." Ele disse brusco.

Algo naquela voz o dizia para ficar longe, mas como Miroku não era do tipo que se tocava, ele continuou "Bom. E o que é 'nada de importante'?" Ele pediu.

"Miroku."

Sem mais palavras, InuYasha andou uns 6 passos a frente, com a espada descansando no ombro, e farejando o ar.

Apesar da aparência perturbadora do lugar, tudo estava muito quieto. Nenhum barulho, nenhum sinal de vida a não ser eles, nenhuma brisa, nenhum movimento. Quieto demais, tão quieto que se fechassem os olhos, poderia pensar que estava dormindo.

Um grito feminino ecoou pelo ar e InuYasha o identificou sendo o de Kagome. O que era agora? Um rato? Ele olhou entediantemente para trás.

Oh, bem... Ele de certo modo acertou, era um rato mesmo. Mas era um _youkai_-rato.

Sim, aquele mesmo youkai-rato do começo.

InuYasha correu para ajudá-la enquanto transformava a Tessaiga. Saltou pra cima do rato, pronto para separar cabeça e corpo, mas uma barreira o impediu, lançando-o para trás.

'_Droga, ele absorve poderes de miko, por isso ele cria barreiras. Deve estar absorvendo Kagome. '_, InuYasha raciocinou (uma coisa difícil de se acontecer).

"Dá espaço, cãozinho, vou acabar com ele, agora!" Kenichy avisou/gritou, correndo na direção do rato.

Quando Kenichy chegou perto, o rato largou Kagome e lançou seu rabo contra Kenichy, o pegando em pleno ar. Com Kenichy preso ao rabo, o rato desapareceu, da mesma forma como da outra vez que estiveram ali.

Kagome ficou preocupada, mas o que assumiu em si foi a raiva. "Muito bem, Zira, já conseguiu pegar Kenichy, agora apareça, sua doente desgraçada!", vociferou, olhando para todos os lados.

Sem muita demora, Zira apareceu encima de uma mais-ou-menos-grande-pedra-oval, sorrindo simpaticamente para InuYasha. "InuYasha... Você é mesmo difícil de se matar, como consegue ser tão forte?" Ela perguntou cruzando as pernas.

InuYasha deu de ombros. "Egoísmo youkai. Persistência humana".

"Ah, mas você deve ter uma fraqueza, não é?" Ela fingiu ficar pensativa, batendo o dedo no queixo.

Ela escorregou de cima da mais-ou-menos-grande-pedra-oval, indo na direção de InuYasha, mas seu olhar foi subitamente para Miroku e Sango. "E vocês? O que fazem aqui?"

"É o que gostaríamos de fazer." Sango disse curta, segurando mais forte o cabo de seu Hiraikotsu.

"Não fazem parte de meu trabalho. Vão embora." Zira ordenou duramente, cruzando os braços.

Miroku deu um passo a frente, cruzando os braços também. Implicante. "E se a gente não quiser?" Sorriu.

Zira bufou desdenhosa. Humano presunçosamente corajoso. "Irão mesmo assim." Com curto movimento dos dedos, uma luz muito parecida com a que Kenichy produz surgiu, levando Sango e Miroku embora. 

InuYasha e Kagome nem se moveram pra impedir. Era melhor mesmo que eles não estivessem ali, assim não correriam riscos, mas InuYasha secretamente desejava que Kagome também fosse levada para fora dali.

"Onde estávamos? – Ah, sim! Você falava sobre sua fraqueza..." ·

"Não. Estávamos em que eu acabava com você." InuYasha rosnou, olhando com olhos de águia para Zira, que estreitou os olhos vermelhos.

"Está me dizendo que não vai me dizer? E que terei de descobrir eu mesma?" Ela sibilou perigosamente antes de repente abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Está bem!"

Sem avisos, Zira transformou-se em uma fumaça negra que ficou girando e girando em torno de InuYasha antes de passar a girar em volta de Kagome, onde ela passou mais tempo. A alma de Kagome era grande demais, e forte também. Era normal que demorasse mais para descobrir a fraqueza. Quando acabou, a deusa se materializou na frente do hanyou, com um sorriso debochado e desgostoso. "Sabia que você é patético?" Ela começou a andar em volta dele, analisando-o bem. "Eu pensei que seu propósito de vida fosse digno de seus esforços, mas não. São ridicularidades bana –".

"Cale essa sua maldita boca!" InuYasha rugiu. "Não se atreva a tanto, vadia". Ele rosnou através de dentes rilhados.

"Muitas pessoas pensam que sua fraqueza é seu imenso desejo de se tornar youkai completo. São um bando de idiotas, devo dizer." Ela riu, ignorando o comentário dele. "Sua fraqueza é –" ·

"Já disse pra calar a boca! Eu não tenho fraquezas! Não pense que sou fraco! Vou acabar com você se se atrever!" Se descobrissem...

Ele preferia nunca mais comer ramén à que ter sua fraqueza revelada. Fraquezas eram para fracos, coisa que ele não era. Mas impedir que isso aconteça será terrivelmente difícil já que seu estado emocional não está nada bem. Como sairia dessa?

Ele viu Zira levantar uma mão aberta para frente dela e depois a fechou, como se estivesse segurando algo. InuYasha se sentia estranho, e quando ele ia perguntar o que ela havia feito, mas sua voz não saía. Ele fez uma cara de confuso e tentou gritar. Abriu a boca e gritou com tudo, menos com a voz. Ele olhou para a mão fechada de Zira e arregalou os olhos. Ela estava segurando sua voz, para não impedí-la de falar sua fraqueza. Sua expressão mudou para uma fúria fria, mas ele sabia que dava para perceber o desespero que sentia, e ele não ligava naquele momento se percebessem.

"Sua fraqueza é..." Zira foi falando devagar, por pura provocação ao Hanyou, que mesmo sem voz, tentava inutilmente falar. Ela se divertia com aquilo. "Certa..." InuYasha suava frio. Ele gritava, mas sua voz era apenas ar. Kagome estava confusa e paralisada, olhando de Zira para InuYasha. "Sacerdotisa... Que deu a vida por você".

InuYasha sentiu a voz explodir dentro de si, quando Zira abriu as mãos e ele berrou, expressando sua ira. "Maldita vaca, não ponha Kikyou nessa merda!"

Zira riu. A risada rapidamente evoluindo para uma gargalhada onde ela precisou secar os olhos lacrimejantes. "Há! E quem foi que falou em Kikyou?" Ela fingiu estar incrédula. "InuYasha... Acha mesmo que aquela vadia horripilante (Palmas para Kagura, no filme 2 o/ ) deu a vida por você – humpf! Ela só não queria corromper a Shikon. Ela – ou melhor – vocês dois nem se amavam de verdade! Se se amassem mesmo, ela te aceitaria como Hanyou e vocês teriam confiado um no outro a 50 anos atrás." Ela despejou. Incredulidade falsa se tornando uma verdadeira e sincera bronca. "O que sentiam era apenas paixão – e por ser um sentimento novo para ambos, já foram logo achando que era Amor".

Ela sabia mais do que o próprio InuYasha, que incrível.

Zira continuou. "Patético. Você era o cachorrinho dela, sempre foi! Cada vez que ela aparecia, não precisava nem chamar, você ia correndo! Aposto que se você tivesse uma calda, você a abanaria toda vez que ela aparecesse. – Outra coisa, também era que você não podia ser você mesmo quando estava com ela. Você era obrigado a ser uma pessoa madura, não podia ser você mesmo".

InuYasha interrompeu. "Isso não é verda–" ·

"Você sabe que é!" Zira explodiu, mas se acalmou depois. "Mas, então surgi uma salvação pra você. Kagome! Uma garota linda, com seios maiores que os de Kikyou–" ·

"OW!" InuYasha e Kagome gritaram.

"Cale a boca InuYasha, até você sabe disso, já comentou com Miroku." Zira o olhou ceticamente, enquanto InuYasha se tornava um tomate. Kagome idem. 

"Então, aparece uma garota que ajudou você, perdoou você, aceitou você, curou você, confiou em você, AMOU você sempre... Coisas que Kikyou nem pensava em fazer. E ainda sim, tinha dúvidas?! – Você me dá nojo!" Zira suspirou. Aquilo estava engasgado. "Resumindo, sua fraqueza não é Kikyou... É uma outra sacerdotisa que você conheceu há bastante tempo atrás".

InuYasha estava querendo morrer, naquele momento. Estava tudo tão confuso que sua cabeça doía. Kikyou era a única sacerdotisa que ele conhecia, e se não era ela, quem era afinal?

Tudo que Zira tinha dito fazia sentido. Era exatamente como se sentia (exceto a parte de ser o cachorrinho de Kikyou, claro). Queria ficar com Kagome, mas era impossível, agora que estava noivo de Kikyou. Não poderia desfazer o noivado e pensar numa vida que não era sua o machucava.

"Zira, eu não sei de quem está falando, mas você vai pagar pelo seu maldito atrevimento!" 

InuYasha pulou em direção à deusa, com Tessaiga em mãos. Estava apenas a uns três metros de distância quando um muro foi erguido do chão, soltando cabos brilhantemente negros, que o agarraram e o prenderam pelos punhos, pés e pescoço, no muro.

"Esses cabos vão te ensinar a nunca tentar me matar – Kagome?" Zira a chamou, sem olhá-la, mas sim, dando um olhar significativo a InuYasha.

Ele sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer. Ela o prendeu ali para fazer alguma coisa com Kagome e, vindo de Zira não era nada de bom, com certeza. Não podia ficar ali, tinha que se livrar daqueles cabos, senão ele sufocaria e Kagome estaria indefesa.

"O que tem eu?" Kagome disse fria, sem desgrudar os olhos de InuYasha. 

"Ora, seria injusto dizer a fraqueza de InuYasha e não dizer a sua, não acha?" Kagome deu de ombros. "Admiro você, Kagome. É incrivelmente forte e poderosa... Mas, se seu ponto fraco estiver em jogo, você fica perdidinha".

"Não é verdade". Disse, um pouco rápido demais.

"Quer apostar? – então, olha só – que tal um joguinho? – eu torturo InuYasha e voc–".

"Não!" Kagome disse num baixo tom de aviso, finalmente olhando para Zira. "Deixe InuYasha fora disso."

"Como se ele é o seu ponto fraco?" Zira indagou. Kagome apenas estreitou os olhos. "Então, que tal torturar você? – então, talvez eu poupe a vida de InuYasha" Ela sussurrou.

Kagome virou seu olhar para InuYasha. Ele estava valentemente tentando viver, apesar de quase não conseguir puxar ar. Ele a encarou e balançou a cabeça desesperada e claramente dizendo para ela não fazer isso e que ele agüentava a tortura.

Kagome estava indecisa. Ela sinceramente não queria ser torturada, mas se as opções era ela, a fraca e frágil Kagome, e o forte Hanyou InuYasha, ela não precisava nem de um segundo pra pensar.

Kagome já havia tomado sua decisão.

oXoXo

Kagome engoliu um grito de dor quando levou um chute na sua lateral já agredida. Ela tremulamente tentou se levantar, mas aquele boneco de barro agarrou rudemente seu pescoço e a jogou longe. Ela tentou evitar a queda, tropeçando desajeitadamente, mas conseguiu se equilibrar.

Estava tentando ao máximo proteger seu bebê. Quando aquele boneco tentava atingir sua barriga, ela se virava e o boneco acabava acertando suas costas ou sua lateral e isso resultou em duas costelas quebradas, muitos hematomas, um olho roxo e arranhões por todo o corpo. Se continuasse assim, ela morreria por espancamento. E se–

Ela subitamente parou de pensar quando o punho do maldito boneco se conectou com seu queixo, fazendo com que disparasse uma terrível dor pela sua cabeça, a fazendo cambalear para trás. Kagome não agüentou ficar de pé e caiu sentada no chão. Sua mente se apagou por uns instantes até que ouviu uns gemidos de esforço vindo da direção de onde estava InuYasha.

Sim, era ele.

InuYasha estava tentando desesperadamente se livrar dos chicotes. Por uns instantes, Kagome achou que ele estava lutando por ar, mas ele estava gritando algo muito parecido com seu nome (ele estava muito alto para ela escuta-lo). Ele queria ajudá-la.

Tudo o que queria naquele momento, era arrancar as tripas daquele boneco e enforcá-lo com as próprias tripas! – Ele já estava à meia-hora vendo Kagome apanhar dele e isso doía. E ela estava com um cheiro estranho, isso podia ser doença e ainda estava apanhando daquele jeito. Ele tinha que ajudá-la, mas como se ele mesmo precisava ser ajudado?! InuYasha sentiu os cabos se fecharem mais em seu pescoço e não conseguiu mais puxar ar.

Pronto. Essa é a parte em que ele morria.

Ele até tentou lutar contra os cabos, mas a cada movimento dele, os cabos se apertavam mais ao pescoço dele. Seus pulmões começaram a protestar por falta de ar e seu coração doía. Mas ele doía por Kagome, somente ela. Pois, era ela quem acabara de levar um chute na cabeça e cuspido sangue como conseqüência da agressão. O matava vê-la sofrer e não poder fazer nada. Sentia-se inútil... E iria morrer.

Se ao menos ele pudesse dizer tudo a ela, antes de partir. Se ao menos ele pudesse estar com ela uma última vez, apenas... Só para abraçá-la e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem. Quem lhe dera, ao menos uma vez, poder pensar, mesmo que fosse mentira, uma doce ilusão, que um dia ficaria em paz ao lado dela e pudesse permanecer assim pra sempre. 

Seu coração falhou uma batida e aí soube que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Estava morrendo. Deixou que apenas um suspiro trêmulo lhe escapasse, angustiado. Havia falhado no seu propósito de vida... 

"Kag..." Fechou os olhos e se entregou à morte.

Quem lhe dera ao menos uma última vez... Vê-la de novo.


	9. Troca de vida

Zira tinha que admitir, Kagome era forte até demais. Ela esteve protegendo valentemente seu bebê, que estava bem... Mas, coitada... Quando souber que o pai da criança está morto, vai ficar tão arrasada e desesperada que é capaz de cometer suicídio.

Porém, Zira tinha outros planos bem mais criativos para matar Kagome.

Zira fez aquele boneco parar de torturar Kagome e sorriu. Ela estava um trapo. Roupas sujas e rasgadas; hematomas horrorosos pelo corpo; boca suja de sangue; duas costelas quebradas; e tão suada que seu cabelo estava molhado. Um lixo.

Zira se aproximou. Pronta para acabar com as resistências de Kagome. "Kagome... O que você senti de diferente neste lugar?".

Kagome a olhou. Zira era cega?

'_Olhe para o meu estado, babaca, e veja se estou em condições de sentir alguma coisa...'_

Porém, Kagome resolveu obedecer. Só no caso de ser espancada por aquele boneco de novo. Kagome fechou os olhos e se concentrou. E sentiu... Mas esperava intensamente que tivesse sentido errado... .

Onde está a aura de InuYasha...?

Kagome o olhou. Estava pálido, seu lábio não tinham mais cor. Por que sua cabeça pendia para o lado?... Deus, e por que seu peito não subia e descia?

"Não..." Tinha que ser mentira. Só podia ser!

Ela já podia sentir as lágrimas forçando caminho para a superfície dos seus olhos, e seu coração falhar uma batida. Droga, por que eles não podiam viver em paz? É pedir demais viver em paz?! O que eles fizeram pra merecer isso tudo...?

Kagome chorou ainda mais por seu amor perdido. Tudo dentro de si foi destruído no momento em que ele parou de respirar. Nunca mais teria a chance de dizer o quanto precisava dele. Quanto ele significava para ela. O quanto ela o amava. Agora que ele se fora, não sabia quanto tempo mais sobreviveria.

Não mais Inuyasha significava não mais Kagome. Era simples assim.

Tudo culpa de Zira. "Você o matou...", sussurrou num fio de voz. "Culpa sua, você o matou...!" Kagome tremia pelo ódio mal contido que sentia, e lágrimas lhe escorriam dos olhos. "VOCÊ O MATOU! – POR QUE, SUA DESGRAÇADA?" Kagome gritou à plenos pulmões, sem conseguir esconder um soluço no final.

Zira riu. Quanto ódio. "Você o quer vivo?" Ela perguntou brusca.

Que pergunta tola. "Claro que sim... É óbvio".

Zira continuou enquanto analisava as unhas. "E é óbvio também que não faço favores a troco de nada, você sabe".

"Qualquer coisa!" Kagome respondeu rápida. "Te darei qualquer coisa se o ressuscitar!" Ela disse.

Zira sorriu cruel. "Muito bem... Quero a humanidade dele. Ressuscitarei a parte youkai de InuYasha, mas a humana é minha." Ela sorriu empolgada.

Agora ficou difícil. E isso a deixou perturbada.

Não teria mais o seu hanyou ciumento, egoísta, possessivo, grosso, mal-educado, teimoso, gentil, carinhoso, atencioso, protetor, mas... Queria muito vê-lo vivo novamente, não importava o que acontecesse. Não importava se era como youkai, como hanyou, ou como humano. O importante era o InuYasha... Além disso, era o sonho dele ser youkai completo, não?

Respirou fundo. "Ressuscite-o".

Zira sorriu, olhando para InuYasha e depois para Kagome, de novo. "InuYasha vive".

O corpo antes inerte de InuYasha pulsou e seu cabelo começou a dançar no ar. Ele estava voltando à vida. Kagome correu para ele e o abraçou forte, bem forte. Como era bom amar aquele híbrido. Pena que tudo tinha acabado. .

"InuYasha por favou me perdoe!", ela choramingou. Sentiu as mãos de InuYasha em seus ombros, numa tentativa de se apoiar.

Ela o escutou fazer alguns esforços para falar e esperou. Ele gemeu. "Fuja, garota... Rápido!".

Ele parecia estar em dor. Estava tentando resistir? – Espera lá! _'Garota...?'_ Por que não a chamava pelo nome? .

Kagome olhou assustada para um InuYasha trêmulo e viu seus caninos maiores, igualmente as garras, que já perfuravam seus ombros. Temerosa, Kagome afastou a franja prateada para ver os olhos dele. Oh, Deus...

Estavam vermelhos. Estavam de um vermelho-sangue tão aterrorizante que fez calafrios indesejados correr pela espinha de Kagome. Mas, ele ainda mantinha as pupilas douradas, que olhavam diretamente para ela. Kagome sorriu triste. Ele estava tentando resistir, mas não adiantaria, seria sofrimento em troca de nada.

Tudo já estava acabado.

Kagome engoliu um soluço, mas não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas, era triste demais. Não o tinha por causa de Kikyou, agora não o tinha por causa dele mesmo.

Era pior que Romeu e Julieta.

Aproximou se rosto ao dele e o beijou na testa. Pegou a mão dele e afagou a própria bochecha. Sentiria falta do carinho dele. Ela sussurrou, "Pare de lutar..." Ele arregalou os olhos, ganindo e a trouxe bruscamente pra mais perto. "Acredite... Eu queria... Mas não adianta mais nada".

No mesmo instante, o âmbar que estava ali brilhou azul, e isso significava que ra hora de correr para viver. Beijou a testa do youkai e saiu correndo dali para se manter viva e ao bebê também.

Precisava de ajuda.

XoXoX

Ok, ele não estava estressado... Só que...

**Por quê, diabos, alguém teria um quarto sem portas e nem janelas?!**

Era loucura! – Nem mesmo uma chaminé?!

Andava de um lado para o outro, procurando uma saída daquele... Daquele... Dauqela coisa! Estava com ódio mortal de Zira. Ela sabia que se ele estivesse lá, protegendo Kagome, ele cumpriria bem o seu trabalho. Então, ela gentilmente o prendeu num quarto sem porta, sem janela, sem mesmo uma chaminé!

Estava atordoado. Seu colar não parava de vibrar, avisando que sua Miko guerreira precisava de ajuda e que era hora de trabalhar. Ele estava preocupa–

Ok, ele não pensou aquilo. Foi só o equívoco do momento.

"Mas, e se ela não vencer Zira? – ou pior – e se Zira fizer uma troca com ela? – Pelo estado de espírito dela, era capaz dela entregar a prórpia vida..." Sua voz não o traía. Era calma e seu rosto estava livre de rugas de preocupação.

"Você não está preocupado com ela. É só com seu trabalho" Ele respirou fundo, tentando relaxar. "Proteger, não se preocupar. Proteger, nãose preocupar. Proteger".

Sua expressão era de uma determinação impecável e inabalável... Mas, não tão inabalável assim quando se tratava de Kagome, pois, as abomináveis rugas de preocupação.

"Pro inferno esse mantra ridículo! – Eu to preocupado com ela e que se exploda tudo!" Kenichy correu para socorrer Kagome, mas parou ao se lembrar que estava num maldito cubículo.

"Ninguém merece...".

XoXoX

Aquela dor já o estava matando. Seus olhos doloridos mostravam isso.

Em sua cabeça circulavam lembranças de uma garota de cabelos negros, lhe retirando uma flecha do peito. Mas, a garota sumiu e agora ele tinha certeza de que retirou a flecha sozinho e que a garota nunca esteve ali. Então, outra vez aquela garota aparece. Ele estava no colo dela, na sua forma humana. Mas então, a menina desapareceu novamente, e ele agora tinha certeza de que ele esteve o tempo todo deitado em um travesseiro deliciosamente cheiroso, de sândalo. E foi assim com todas as outras lembranças.

Quando esse processo doloroso terminou, os olhos de InuYasha mudaram. Antes queriam ajuda, agora... Ansiava o sangue e a morte da garota que ele podia ver correndo pra longe, no horizonte.

XoXoX

No coração da floresta, outro coração batia forte pelo cansaço que a bruta corrida lhe causou.

Kagome corria o mais rápido que podia, não podia arriscar a vida de seu filho. Ela respirava em grandes e pesados haustos e seus pulmões ardiam dolorosamente, implorando por ar. Ela correu por mais um tempo, até que suas pernas trêmulas cederam e ela caiu contra uma árvore. Naquele momento, correr era missão impossível, e chorar era inevitável. Não um choro escandaloso e/ou interrompido por soluços. Era um choro sem som, onde só escorria lágrimas.

Kagome nem teve tempo de pensar, pois escutou passos rápidos vindo da direção do castelo. Só podia ser Kenichy, a aura era de hanyou. Tentou se levantar, mas foi em vão, pois suas pernas viraram gelatina depois da corrida. Desistindo, Kagome abaixou o rosto e secou as lágrimas, tentando colar o melhor sorriso que podia conseguir naquele estado, e olhou.

Kagome congelou.

Aquele não era Kenichy.

Era um hanyou de cabelos prateados, possuidor de olhos brilhantes em ouro, que estava parado à sua frente, a olhando doce e ternamente. Mas, ele não tinha se tornado youkai? – Zira não tinha pego sua humanidade? – Mas a aura era a de um hanyou e a aparência é a do InuYasha que lhe pertencia. Sem falar no jeito ele a olhava, ela conhecia bem. Era o olhar só pra ela.

Sim. Aquele era o **seu** InuYasha!

Derramando mais lágrimas, Kagome correu até ele e o abraçou. "InuYasha! – Pensei que você tinha partido e que eu nunca mais ia te ver!" Kagome choramingou, apertando-o fortemente. Quem sabe assim ele ficaria com ela para sempre e nunca mais partiria?

Vadia corajosa, ele pensou. InuYasha estava surpreso com a ação da mulher. Ela não iria fugir? Ele eraum youkai perigoso, ela não tinha medo? Odiava quando as pessoas não tinham medo dele.

"Sua idiota. Por que não está fugindo? – Por que se aproximou?" Ele realmente queria saber.

Kagome gemeu de dor quando InuYasha pôs a mão em seu rosto, docemente. "Por que eu fugiria de você? – Você é o InuYasha, não posso fugir de você, não quero!"

O pensamento de fugir e ficar longe dele a fez apertar mais o abraço. Fugir dele era a mesma coisa que fugir de si mesma. Fugir de seu coração. Impossível. Mas um pensamento a fez ficar tensa.

Por que ele queria que ela fugisse?

"Por que eu fugiria?" Repetiu a pergunta. "Acaso quer me machucar?" Isso a fez desfazer o abraço, que ele não tinha retribuído. "Por que?".

"Keh!" InuYasha pareceu parar pra pensar. Nunca a tinha visto na vida. Nunca havia feito nada de mal a ele. Não tinha cheiro ameaçador. Oh, não. Cheiro ameaçador essa daí nunca teria. Era muito bom. Mas, ele ignorava.

"Porque você se parece com outra cachorra que me enganou. Mas, principalmente, quero sentir o cheiro de seu sangue cobrindo seu cheiro enjoativo que eu odiei". Ele mentiu. Tinha viciado no cheiro dela, mas se dava ao luxo de se viciar numa maldita humana desprezível.

InuYasha lambeu os lábios sensualmente, demonstrando todo o prazer que sentia. "Quero ver seu sangue jorrar e escorrer pelos meus dedos" Riu. Kagome estava confusamente sem ação.

Vendo que a idiotazinha não se mexia, ele se irritou. Ele queria que ela corresse ou lutasse, fizesse qualquer coisa, massó ficava ali, parada, olhando chocada pra ele, que nem uma débil! – Não gostava de matar seres que não pudessem se defender.

Não tinha graça.

Kagome fechou os olhos, sussurrando alguma coisa. Quando os abriu novamente, ela se perguntou se era possível ouro sangrar vermelho (Os olhos de InuYasha eram cor-de-ouro e ficaram vermelho-sangue). Suas garras eram longas e afiadas, desenhadas apenas para matar, e suas presas caninas faziam as presas de Drácula parecerem dentes-de-leite.

Vendo a incrível diferença de força, fez a única coisa que podia fazer numa situação como aquela. Ela chorou. Por que isso estava dando tão errado? Por que com eles?

"Não!" Kagome disse firme. "Você pode até ser um youkai, agora. Mas, nasceu hanyou, cresceu hanyou, lutou como hanyou, viveu como hanyou... **soluço**Me amou hanyou... E nunca vai deixar de–".

"Chega!" Ele gritou, fazendo Kagome se encolher. "Cansei de ficar ouvindo você falar como se me conhecesse bem!" Ele estalou os dedos, preparando as garras. "Morra!" InuYasha gritou gélidamente arrogante, correndo na direção de Kagome.

Kagome fechou os olhos, se preparando para o ataque do youkai. Nunca pensou que fosse morrer assim. Sempre imaginou que morreria de causas naturais, ao lado do homem com quem se casaria. Mas, as coisas desandaram de tal forma, que ela agora estav esperando um filho que não era humano... Seu filhote! Ela iria protegê-lo!


	10. O novo fim dos dois

No capítulo anterior...

_Kagome fechou os olhos, se preparando para o ataque do youkai. Nunca pensou que fosse morrer assim. Sempre imaginou que morreria de causas naturais, ao lado do homem com quem se casaria. Mas, as coisas desandaram de tal forma, que ela agora estav esperando um filho que não era humano... Seu filhote! Ela iria protegê-lo!_

Então correu o máximo que suas pernas já gastas podiam aguentar, desviando quando ele saltava e parava a sua frente. Quando ele quase cortou sua cabeça fora, sua preocupação aumentou e ela teve mais medo por si mesma e pelo bebê. "Não! Inuyasha! Sou eu, Kagome! Liberte-se disso!"

Lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos olhos de Kagome. Seu InuYasha era um monstro incontrolável. E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Ele riu e saltou sobre ela. Kagome gritou e o instinto surgiu e ela se pôs a correr, desviando quando ele pousaria diante dela. Podia escutá-lo rindo e rosnando uma voz baixa,

"Você não pode fugir!"

Não sabia para onde ir. Ele realmente queria matá-la! Miroku e Sango não estavam mais lá e não podia mais ajudá-la e Kenichy estava preso. Kagome ficou horrorizada quando tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu.

"Droga!"

Levantou-se quando ele finalmente a derrubou, a pegou pelo cabelo e a girou de costas, prendendo-a no chão. Ela nunca teve tanto medo na vida. Iria morrer nas mãos do seu InuYasha.

"Inuyasha! Por favor, não! Sou Kago-"

Ele riu e a estapeou. Kagome se recusava a chorar, porém sentiu seu pescoço estalar. Olhou para dentro dos olhos dele. Não havia nada além de morte e maldade.

"Por que está fazendo isso...? Inuyasha... Você me ama..." Sim, disso ela sabia.

Ele zombou dela enquanto lambia o sangue que escorria da bochecha dela.

"Nunca matei uma mulher antes. Especialmente uma com um bebê."

Kagome rosnou para ele. "É o seu bebê!"

"E...?"

Ele riu de novo. Pensava que apenas o demônio poderia rir como ele, mas o demônio era tão atterrorizante quanto um mosquito perto de InuYasha, naquele momento. Ela rilhou os dentes e gritou no rosto dele, lágrimas caindo. "Pare! Você está me assustando! Mas..." Ela sorriu triste. "Mesmo se me matar... Eu ainda não o odiarei..."

A face maligna perdeu a malícia. Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer, ela pensou. Ergueu a cabeça, arriscando ser mordida, e o beijou e se aconcheguou em seu ombro.

"Não importa o que aconteça... Eu... Amarei... Vo..."

Kagome não conseguiu terminar a frase quando um soco em sua mandíbula a enviou pra longe, caindo poderosamente no chão.

'_Úhhh... Essa doeu'_, InuYasha pensou.

Não. Ele não estava se referindo àquela garota. Estava se referindo ao seu lado esquerdo do peito... Por que doía? Bah! InuYasha ignorou. Ia passar.

XoXoXoX

Voltando ao quarto/cubículo, no castelo...

Kenichy não mais estava lá.

XoXoXoX

A dor queimava intensamente dentro de seu peito, mas aquilo ia passar. Sentia arrependimento, mas aquilo ia passar. Sentia-se vazio por dentro, mas aquilo ia passar. Não importava o que acontecesse aquilo ia passar.

InuYasha se aproximou da menina e olhou-a de baixo a cima. Que corpo. Era tão perfeito que InuYasha teve pensamentos tão maldosos quanto seu sorriso. Aproximou a mão até as coxas desnudas da garota, mas antes que o fizesse, seu olhar foi até o pescoço dela. Mais epecificamente, numa correntinha, e, por pura curiosidade, arrancou-a dela e abriu o pingente.

InuYasha arregalou os olhos ao ver o que tinha dentro: uma pintura (foto) sua junto com uma da menina desacordada. Sua cabeça girou nas lembranças que foram perdidas e sua cabeça doeu. Ele segurou a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto via as lembranças voltarem. A flecha em seu peito não havia sumido sozinha, essa garota a tinha tirado; E aquela vem em que estava em que estava humano, ele não esteve deitado em um travesseiro, estava no colo da garota cheirosa a sândalo... No colo de... De... Kagome. Sim, esse era o nome da garota.

Da garota que ele amava.

Com as lembranças, sua humanidade foi recuperada, tornando-se o Hanyou com estrias por ser um homem. InuYasha não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido até agora. Ele apenas se lembrava de ver Kagome apanhando do-Kagome!

InuYasha procurou-a com os olhos até que a viu a uns 10 metros, caída no chão.

O ódio começou a crescer.

XoXoXoX

Por que ele implesmente não tinha tentado isso antes?

Quase uma hora inteira procurando por uma passagem ou algo do tipo. Por que raios ele não pôs a parede abaixo logo de uma vez? Arre!

Kenichy viu InuYasha de longe. Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer segundo. Mas onde estava Kagome?

Derrapando com a parada brusca, Kenichy parou ao lado de InuYahsa e, quando ia perguntar sobre Kagome, seus olhos caíram sobre à própria. "Que diabos...?!"

Ela estava horrível.

O olho esquerdo estava roxo; inúmeras hematomas pelo corpo e– O estômago de Kenichy virou ao ver aquilo. Tinha um tronco, da grossura de um braço, atravessando a perna de Kagome. A outra perna parecia quebrada. Toda arranhada e suja. O que fizeram com ela...?

InuYasha e Kenichy tentavam, mas não conseguiam conter a raiva, o ódio que sentiam. Como e por quê? Qual o motivo que Zira tinha para fazer aquilo com Kagome?

_'Seja o que for, nem a razão mais convincente a livrará da morte... Eu prometo, Kagome'_, InuYasha pensava melancólico.

Chegou um ponto em que a fúria e a loucura estouraram e os dois monstros gritaram o nome daquela que eles queriam, mas que não conseguiam enxergar.

"**ZIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Ao mesmo tempo em que gritavam, os olhos de InuYasha avermelharam, enquanto os de Kenichy enegreciam; Seus cabelos cresceram rebeldes, igualmente às suas garras que mais pareciam facas afiadas. Pareciam bestas sedentas de sangue fresco, não importando de quem fosse.

Zira apareceu sorrindo no céu, em sua forma gigantesca. Ela chegou a se arrepiar quando sentiu o ódio que aqueles youkais emanavam em ventos negros. Era tão emocionante. Adorava quando lutava com adversários de boa categoria. "Me chamaram?" Ela perguntou cínica.

"Sua maldita vaca! - Quer parar com a palhaçada e diz logo o que você fez com a Kagome!!" InuYasha berrou.

"Ora... Eu simplesmente fiz o que ela pediu: ressucitei você. Mas, alguém a atacou na floresta e não me pergunte quem, eu não sei." Ela se fez de desentendida.

Kenichy xiou. "Sua grande vadia! Você vai m-"

"Vá logo, Cão. Kagome está sozinha na floresta, morrendo. Ela precisa de você, mas chama por Kenichy... Tchau!" E desapareceu.

Nem um segundo depois de Zira desaparescer, InuYasha e Kenichy correram para Kagome. Kenichy chegou primeiro, mas não teve coragem de segura-la, com medo de fazê-la sentir dor, se é que podia sentir mais alguma coisa. Ao contrário de InuYasha...

Foi mais do que podia suportar.

_**"NÃO!"**_ Gritou e caiu em um movimento violento de joelhos. Devia ser a loucura enevoando sua mente, ou alguma outra incrível e potente força... mas pelo menos uma vez... pela primeira vez em anos... décadas... sua dor e medo o consumiram em um único golpe. Ele desmoronou, cobrindo a face com as mãos enquanto soluços secos o chacoalhavam. "Não... Kagome... Deus não..."

InuYasha e a agarrou, acariciando os seus cabelos, com o pescoço afundado no de Kagome, tentado aspirar o máximo do cheiro dela, pois queria sentí-lo todos os dias. Ninguém sabe como sofreu durante aqueles dois torturantes anos sem ela.

**0o0o0o0o Flash Back o0o0o0o0**

( Narração de InuYasha)

_Fazia quatro dias desde que a traidora foi embora. Puxa, jurava que era mais. O tamanho da falta que aquela traidora faz. Era desconhecido por mim, até agora. Não sabia que era tão grande a ponto de, em 4 dias, eu já estar tendo um colapso! Agora, que sei que nunca mais a verei, a saudade chega a doer. _

_Principalmente à noite. _

_Era madrugada do 7º dia quando mal caí no sono e aquela maldita traidora já me assombrava os malditos sonhos. Melhor dizendo, os piores pesadelos... _

**Pesadelo**

"_**Quero ir pra casa, InuYasha." **_

_**InuYasha resmungou. Sempre que ela ia para a Era Atual, ela enrolava e ficava mais tempo do que o combinado. Ele odiava isso. Primeiro: porque tinham que procurar os fragmentos da shikon. Segundo: ele sentia a falta dela, às vezes. **_

"_**E quando pretende voltar?" Ele perguntou contra vontade. **_

_**Kagome já estava andando para o poço quando olhou por sobre o ombro e disse, sorrindo "Nunca."**_

_**Ele se confundiu, mas sentiu medo. "C-como assim 'nunca'?" Por que de repente sentiu sua garganta entalar? "Por que nunca mais irá voltar?" Ele perguntou, com desespero evidente na voz. E ele não sabia realmente se queria resposta para aquela pergunta.**_

_**Ela sorriu ainda mais. "Porque eu te odeio", piscou.**_

_**Por que seus olhos ardiam? Por que seu coração doía? O que era aquele bolo em sua garganta? O que era aquela falta de ar repentina?**_

_**Droga, o que estava acontecendo com ele?**_

_**Aquilo foi a última gota. Correu até ela e a abraçou forte, para que não fosse embora e o deixasse sozinho. "Não! - Para com isso! - Você não me odeia!"**_

_**Ela riu e InuYasha percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez que o riso de Kagome machucava seus ouvidos e ele quis morrer por isso. "Eu não o amo"**_

_**Sua visão ficou turva pelas lágrimas. Não se incomodava muito de chorar na frente dela, mas e aquele bolo em sua garganta? O que era aquilo? "Não fale isso pra mim. Nunca diga que não me ama!" **_

_**Mas era tarde demais... Ela havia se ido.**_

_**Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e ele soluçou. "Volta..."**_

**0o0o0o0o Flash Back o0o0o0o0**

Quanto tempo ele ficou ali agachado? Minutos... horas? Finalmente conseguiu baiar as mãos do rosto para apoiá-las contra o chão, apesar dos trêmulos soluços que ameaçavam dominá-lo de novo, estremecendo seus ombros normalmente fortes. Era uma estranha sensação... chorar... sem lágrimas. Não chorava desde que era uma criança e derrubara uma faca em seu pé... através do pé. Chorara com lágrimas naquela vez... mas algo mudara enquanto crescia. Não conseguia mais chorar direito.

Porém a dor ainda conseguia trazê-lo à beira.

Inclinou-se para frente, e suas mãos escorregaram no sangue que cobria o chão. Olhou para baixo. Ele quase não suportava olhar para ela, mas também não suportava desviar o olhar.

"Kagome..."

Ele ainda se balançava, segurando o corpo dela, com os olhos fechados e apertados... Não queria chorar... Se chorasse, significaria que era verdade que sua garota estava partindo e ele não queria isso... Queria que ela ficasse... Por Deus! Como queria... Ele fungou no pescoço dela, sentndo o doce aroma que ela exalava. Como ia sentir falta daquele cheiro... Por que tinha que acabar desse jeito? Seus olhos abriram-se numa determinação implacável que parecia ser impossível de apagar. InuYasha não queria saber se estava sendo egoísta por não deixá-la ir para um lugar melhor, ele não deixaria que ela fosse embora e o deixasse sozinho naquele mundo que ia virar um inferno sem ela. Ele não ia permitir isso, de jeito algum.

"Kagome!" ele a segurou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou. "Olhe para mim – Kagome, olhe para mim!"

As pálpebras dela tremeluziram, mas ela encontrou seu olhar com uma fraca tentativa de sorriso. "Você está de volta."

"Você também..." A última vez em que vira aquele sorriso fora na floresta, antes de virem para cá. Nenhum dos dois vira o outro apropriadamente desde então.

O coração de Inuyasha quase partiu-se com as condições em que ela estava. Ela estava pálida e abatida, pesadamente ferida, e rígida de dor. Ele esticou uma mão para fechar-se sobre as dela, porém diante do sibilar dela, recuou. "Qual o problema?" ele olhou para as mãos de Kagome.

"Não é nada." Ela murmurou com um minúsculo abanar de cabeça.

Porém Inuyasha já tinha visto. Medo retorceu-se em seu coração tão violentamente que ele quase podia sentir o ataque de pânico se aproximar. Ela estava sem dois dedos "Kagome – você vai ficar bem agora. Eu vou levar você de volta pra casa, e então você vai descansar por algumas semanas e se recuperar..."

Ela estava abanando a cabeça.

"Por favor... volte comigo...?" Era penoso como sua voz falhava.

Se sua voz estava falha, a dela era pior. Lágrimas surgiram nos brilhantes olhos dela. "Não posso."

"Você pode, só agüente fir-"

"Estou morrendo," ela sussurrou, um aperto de emoção delineando sua voz. "Não consigo me mexer... mal consigo respirar... não peça mais nada de mim."

Fios de seu cabelo ergueram-se na leve brisa, passando sobre seu rosto e obscurecendo seus olhos. Inuyasha rapidamente puxou as mechas para o lado e as segurou com uma mão de cada lado do rosto dela. Ele estava tão confuso... sua mente havia sido derrubada e perdida tantas vezes ao longo dos últimos dias que ele mal sabia onde estava ou o que acontecera.

Tudo que sabia era que Kagome estava morrendo e ele falhara em protegê-la.

"Por favor me perdoe." _Por favor não me deixe...!_

Ela lhe deu um sorriso cheio de lágrimas. "Como... posso não...? Amo você..."

"Kagome...?" _Por favor não vá..._

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou lentamente algumas vezes antes de fecha-los novamente. "Está escuro..."

Era o meio do dia. Não estava nada escuro. "Temos que voltar ao vilarejo e tratar suas feridas."

"Não..." ela franziu levemente a testa. "Quero ficar aqui... apenas me abrace até..."

"Até...?"

"...eles virem..."

Inuyasha a observou, mudamente estudando sua tranqüilidade e calma, considerando a situação. Invejava aquela paz quando seu coração não era passava de turbilhão e desespero. Ele queria gritar com ela – dizer para parar de brincar, para se segurar nele... mas lá no fundo sabia que ela estava certa e ele não poderia fazer nada além de gentilmente puxa-la para o colo.

Ele escutou ao coração dela desacelerar, contando as fracas batidas e rezando pela próxima.

"Não... esqueça..."

Inuyasha olhou para a garota em seus braços. "Não esquecer o que...?" sussurrou.

A voz dela estava fraca demais para fazer som, mas ele viu os lábios mexerem-se. _De mim..._

"Nunca." Ele viu os olhos dela fecharem-se novamente e sentiu uma dor profunda instalar-se em seu peito. Tinha que haver um meio de salva-la... alguém deveria chegar logo e com isso, ajuda chegaria para ela. Ela sobreviveria e ele poderia levá-la para o vilarejo e idolatrá-la pelo resto de suas vidas.

O coração de Kagome parou de bater.

Inuyasha estava sozinho de novo.

InuYasha sentiu o corpo da menina pesar e viu a cabeça dela pender para trás, fechando seus olhos para nunca mais abrí-los de novo. Ele tentou engolir o bolo que se formou em sua garganta, mas antes que pudesse impedir, um soluço seco lhe escapou da boca. Um soluço sem lágrimas.

"Não! - Não! - Kagome! Kagome, acorda!" Ele começou a sacudí-la mas nada aconteceu. "Por favor... Por favor, não me deixa aqui...!" Ele a abraçou, afagando e soltando altos soluços secos, ainda sem lágrimas. "Deus, por que ela...?... Outra... Não Kagome..." Ele fungou, enquanto apertava os olhos para não olhá-la, mas não conseguiu. Abriu-os de novo, fitando a face manchada e pálida, que o fitava de volta, sem vida. Fechou os olhos e passou a mão sobre o rosto dela, fechando seus olhos mortos à força. "Não pode.. Não pode me deixar aqui, Kagome, o que vou fazer sem você, pra onde eu vou? - Eu-... Eu estou perdido sem você... Volta..." Ele a balançou mais um pouquinho, na esperança de que ela talvez acordasse. "Você não vai voltar...?" Quando ela o ignorou, não o respondendo, agora sim...

Ele chorou.

"Volta..."

Riachos desciam de seus olhos que, sem dó nem piedade, o faziam soluçar.

"Volta..."

Não importava se estavam vendo, não importava se estivesse sendo fraco por chorar e soluçar alto, tanto que suas orelhas doíam...

"Volta, por favor..."

O que importava era que ela... Não estava mais ali.

"Volta...!"

Não mais Kagome significa não mais InuYasha...

"Volta..."

Simples assim...

"_**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"


	11. Caindo

"Está feliz com isso, não é?" Zira olhou de soslaio para o outro ser no canto do cômodo.

Riu. "Não faz idéa de como é bom vê-lo sofrer desse jeito" O ser riu.

Zira em nenhum momento sorriu. Detestava Naraku, realmente não o suportava. Amaldiçoava o dia em que o conheceu há 52 anos atrás, quando Naraku pediu para que ela pusesse uma inveja absurda no coração de Tsubaki para que ela rogasse aquela praga em Kikyou: de , quando ela se apaixonasse, ela iria morrer. Naraku era perverso, Zira pensou, sorrindo.

"Sei que me odeia, Zira, mas não deixe isso tão explícito, ok?" Naraku sugeriu.

Zira sorriu de escárnio. "Por que você não enxerga que InuYasha te superou e vai se fuder?" Ela se virou e o encarou mortalmente.

Naraku fechou a cara. Faltava uma polegada apenas para ele pular no pescoço de Zira e estrangulá-la até a morte, mas se conteu. Sabia que, se pelo menos o tentasse, deixaria de existir no mundo. Zira era uma deusa. Ele... Graças a InuYasha... Um espírito. Não tinha a mínima chance com ela. Sendo assim, Naraku resolveu engolir a ofença e desaparescer.

XoXoXoX

InuYasha, logo que foi liberado pelo portal, pousou em pé e logo começou a socar as árvores que estavam por perto. Precisava matar alguém naquele momento, mas como Kenichy não estava ali, resolveu descontar seu poderoso ódio nas árvores. Miroku e Sango que estavam andando por ali, viram o Hanyou e se aproximaram para falar com ele. Mas, pararam estupefados quando o viram jogar uma árvore ENORME como se fosse pluma, para o céu. E ainda tinha forças para gritar.

"Eu mato aquele desgraçado!! – Como aquele maldito ousa?!" Ele socou a terra, abrindo um buraco considerável e perfeito para uma sistérna de tão extenso. " Ouviu isso, bruxa?! - Eu não terei pena dele! – Eu vou cortar ele em mil pedaços, Kagome!" Ele berrou, charando. Os olhos fixos no céu.

Ela só podia estar lá.

Miroku e Sango se aproximaram para tentar acalmá-lo, mas estavam confusos. Por que Kagome não estava ali? Onde ela estava? E por que ele olhava para o céu ao falar com ela...?

Sango chegou perto de InuYasha e tocou seu ombro, mas ele se desviou como se tivesse sido queimado, mas relaxou quando viu que era ela e Miroku. Estava tão atordoado a ponte de não percebê-los ali? "InuYasha... Onde está Kagome? – ... Por que ela não está aqui?"

Isso só serviu para trazer a triste lembrança que ele não queria lembrar, mas também, nunca conseguiria esquecer. Ele deixou que as lágrimas respondessem por ele, pois sabia que não iria conseguir vocalizar o que havia acontecido. Sango ficou surpresa ao vê-lo chorando, mas entendeu o que as lágrimas queriam dizer. Ela sabia que InuYasha só choraria quando apenas uma coisa acontecesse. Então, ela chorou.

Miroku arregalou os olhos, horrorizado. "Meu Deus, não..." E seus olhos arderam... Ora, InuYasha que era um hanyou estava chorando rios, ele, humano, não tinha como ser diferente.

InuYasha se irritou ao vê-los chorando. Humanos eram patéticamente fracos. Ao invés de pensarem no que fazer, ficam chorando... Mas ele não podia falar nada, pois era isso que estava fazendo, ele admitia isso, mas ainda sim, ficou irritado e voltou a jogar e socar as árvores. Não se conformava e duvidava que um dia se conformaria com a morte dela. Não podia ser verdade, não conseguia acreditar que ela havia morrido! Era como se ela não estivesse morta, quase podia sentir ela do seu lado. Mas não estava. E nunca mais estaria.

Miroku secou os olhos, indo na direção de InuYasha. Achava melhor intervir, antes que alguma árvore caísse em alguém ou em alguma casa. "InuYasha, se acalme. A sta. Kagome se foi, mas não é motivo paa destruir o mundo."

_'É sim...'_ , InuYasha pensou, tentando parar de chorar, mas não conseguiu. _'Acredite, se eu pudesse destruir o mundo para tê-la de volta, acredite Miroku, eu o faria..'_

"Sei que está sofrendo, InuYasha. Ela morreu, mas-"

"MORREU PORQUE QUIS!!" Ele soluçou alto. "EU AVISEI PARA ELA NÃO CORRER!!" Ele foi calado pelo soco que Sango deu em seu rosto. Ele caiu no chão por estar fraco, tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

"Seu imbecíl!! – Kagome morreu agora e você ainda tem coragem de dizer uma coisas dessas?!" As lágrimas de Sango não paravam, imitando as de InuYasha. "Por que continua com esse esconde-esconde de sentimentos?! – Todos já sabem que você a ama desde o dia em que ela te libertou do lacre daquela amaldiçoada que só atrapalha vocês de ficarem juntos!! – Só você não se tocou disso, não percebe?! – Idiota!" Ela respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego perdido e saiu correndo logo em seguida. Não confiava em si mesma para ficar perto de InuYasha nesse momento.

Miroku lançou um olhar tristemente reprovador a InuYasha. "Pelo menos agora ela está em um lugar onde com certeza ela terá paz." Ele falou melancólico, olhando profundamente nos olhos do Hanyou, tentando ler o que ele sentia. Miroku pôde ver que InuYasha estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. Sabia que, dizendo aquilo, InuYasha, na verdade, queria dizer que Kagome não precisava fazer nada daquilo. Porém, mesmo assim, não era uma coisa boa de se dizer. Miroku foi embora.

InuYasha irritou-se. Mas, não pela costumeira falta de paciência em levar sermãos ou pela ousadia dos amigos, mas sim, por desta vez, ter que admitir que estava errado. "Droga, eles simplesmente não podiam ficar só chorando?"

A angústia de ficar sem Kagome o assolou de novo e crescia cada vez que olhava para o kotodama. Poderia ser sentado pelo resto da vida se pudesse tê-la de volta. InuYasha se levantou e saiu, afim de chegar ao vilarejo. Estava atrás de Sango e Miroku para, por mais incrível que possa parecer, se desculpar pelo que tinha dito.

_'EU AVISEI PARA ELA NÃO CORRER!!'_

_'ELA MORREU PORQUE QUIS!!'_

_'Pelo menos agora ela está em um lugar onde, com certeza, ela terá paz.'_

Ele sabia que tinha dito da boca pra fora, mas o orgulho em manter sua personalidade dure e inabalável falou mais alto de novo. Olhou para o lago e sua garganta secou. Pegou um pouco de água, ia levar até a boca, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ver o reflexo de Kagome na água, sorrindo pra ele.

_**Não me deixe em toda essa dor, não me deixe na chuva**_

_**Volte e traga de volta meu sorriso**_

_**Venha e leve essas lágrimas embora**_

_**Eu preciso que seus braços me abracem agora**_

_**As noites têm sido tão cruéis comigo**_

_**Traga de volta aquelas noites**_

_**Em que eu tinha você ao meu lado.**_

Piscou os olhos para fugir de mais lágrimas, mas quando olhou de novo para o lago, ela já não estava mais lá. Nunca mais estaria. Kagome sempre esteve do seu lado, o ajudando e apoiando-o mesmo quando não era necessário; sempre era o primeiro a receber atenção quando estava ferido; ela sempre chorava com ele, mesmo que ele não estivesse chorando; ela sempre gritava seu nome quando se preocupava, ou quando torcia por ele. Inuyasha sempre fora a primeira pessoa a quem Kagome corria. Nunca falhara em checar seu ferimento, em pedir se ele estava bem, em chorar por ele quando ele não estava. Eram todos preciosos símbolos de seu amor por ele.

Ironicamente, ele nunca notara isso até agora. Ele nunca notou nenhunzinho deles antes que ela partisse. Agora tudo tinha se ido.

Suspirando, ele se levantou e foi embora, sem beber a água. Suas lágrimas já haviam saciado sua sede.

_**Conserte meu coração, diga que irá me amar de novo.**_

_**Desfaça essa dor que você causou**_

_**Quando você se foi e saiu da minha vida**_

_**Eu chorei muitas noites**_

_**Conserte meu coração fragmentado.**_

Ainda estava andando quando olhou para o céu e o percorreu com o olhar, na esperança de talvez vê-la subindo, indo embora e para que pudesse implorar para que voltasse. Sentia a falta dela. Seu olhar parou em uma nuvem. Estranhamente, ela lhe lembrava um sorriso familiar. Sim, era o dela. Aquele sorriso era inconfudível, mesmo aquele sendo um sorriso triste e abatido. A nuvem podia ter o mesmo sorriso, mas não era Kagome. InuYasha bufou e saiu dali.

_**Leve embora aquela triste palavra Adeus**_

_**Traga de volta a alegria para a minha vida**_

_**Não me deixe aqui com essas lágrimas**_

_**Venha e beije-me para essa dor ir embora**_

_**Eu não posso esquecer o dia em que você saiu**_

_**O tempo é tão cruel**_

_**E a vida também é tão cruel sem você**_

_**Aqui do meu lado.**_

Estava quase chegando no vilarejo. Estava em frente a Goshin Boku. Ele parou e apenas ficou olhando... Lembrando dos momentos bons e ruins que teve com Kagome ali, naquela árvore. Quando ela o libertou; quando conversaram sobre seus sentimentos antes de irem para o submundo... Ele ficou algum tempo ali parado, sentindo o poder da árvore o rodear. Ele estava prestes a ir embora quando Kagome apareceu sentada numa das raízes da Goshin Boku, e InuYasha viu um 'filme' de quando a encontrou chorando, depois que ela descobriu que estava noivo de Kikyou.

_'O que foi que eu fiz...?'_

_**Conserte meu coração,**_

_**Volte e diga que me ama.**_

_**Conserta meu coração fragmentado, doce querida.**_

_**Sem você eu não posso continuar...**_

_**Não consigo continuar.**_

Não sabia de nada do que ocorrera enquanto estava na sua forma youkai, mas lembrava de que sentiu dores, enquanto isso. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido para doer tanto daquele jeito, mas a dor passou rápido... Agora, a dor que não o deixava era a dor de tê-la perdido.

Não... Aquilo nunca ia passar...

_**Não me deixe em toda essa dor**_

_**Não me deixe na chuva**_

_**Traga de volta as noites em que**_

_**Eu tinha você ao meu lado.**_

XoXoXoX

Kagome abriu os olhos e viu a imensidão negra acima de si. Era o céu mais negro que já vira. Olhou para os lados e viu uma floresta morta e devastada, com árvores secas e creptantes de pequenas chamas, aqui e ali. Um lugar não muito bonito de se ver.

Um pé descalço entrou em seu campo de visão e Kagome escutou o riso realmente conhecido por ela. "Já estava com saudades, Baby, por que demorou tanto?"

Ela dirigiu um olhar seco para Naraku. "Não estava com pressa" Ela respondeu, se levantando, sentindo que tinha algo errado em si. "Onde está o meu bebê?" Medo e preocupação tomaram conta de si e de sua voz. Ela não o sentia mais.

"No céu. Ele não cometeu nenhum pecado, ao contrário de você" Naraku zombou e começou a contar nos dedos. "Quebrou a promessa que fez ao inu-hanyou de não ir para a era atual; fez sexo antes de casar -com um homem noivo, ainda por cima- então, pecado duplo; Omitiu que estava grávida; Pensamentos suicídas; Fez acordo com o mau de um coisa que não era sua, a humanidade de InuYasha; E morreu com o coração transbordando ódio por aquela deusa..." Ele sorriu zombeteiro. "Não esperava ir para o céu, esperava?" Naraku sorria a cada pecado que falava, enquanto Kagome encolhia a cada pecado mencionado.

Kagome entristeceu. Dane-se que estava no inferno e que tinha feito aquilo tudo,o que a abatia profundamente é que seu filhote não pôde nem respirar, e ela nem chegou a conhecê-lo... E InuYasha nem chegou a saber...

"Este último detalhe esqueça. Aquele guardião está contando para ele neste minuto."

Engoliu em seco. "P-posso ver?" Naraku assentiu e a visão de Kagome clareou para depois se ver nariz-a-nariz com InuYasha. Ela exclamou e se afastou, sabendo que ele realmente não a via.

Ela viu InuYasha correr até seu corpo inerte e agachar-se ao seu lado. Ele levantou sua blusa e delicadamente apalpou seu ventre, como se fosse o mais fino cristal. Ela institivamente pôs a mão no ventre, o sentindo quente.

_'É tão pequeno e... Frágil...'_ Ela o viu dizer.

"Demônios, ele está acabado...!" Naraku apareceu atrás dela, a assustando. "Se eu soubese que ele ficaria assim na sua morte, eu teria te matado antes."

"Você fez isso" Ela disse, vendo InuYasha sussurrar coisas sem nexo. "Me envenenou com uma substância que me estourou de dentro pra fora, lembra?"

"Sim, mas Izayoi estragou tudo ao te mandar de volta. Maldita caridosa." Naraku disse com desdém e uma careta de desgosto. Kagome estava concentrada demais para prestar atenção em Naraku. Ela assistiu InuYasha lhe dar um beijo, e inconcientemente, Kagome tocou os lábios com saudades. Como queria voltar para ele... Doía quando estavam longe, ou separados, ou brigados. Mas, agora, a dor que não a deixava era a saudade.

Não, aquilo nunca ia passar.

Kagome fechou os olhos, não aguentando ver InuYasha sofrer daquele jeito por sua causa. Como pôde ter deixado chegar a esse ponto?! - Por que não pensou nas conseqüencias antes de agir? - Por que fora deixar a era feudal há dois anos atrás? Talvez, se tivesse ficado... Ela estaria viva, ao lado do hanyou que ama e com seu filhote, feliz da vida. Não havia pensado nas conseqüencias quando fez o acordo com Zira. Não havia pensado em seu filhote, que nada tinha a ver com nada. Nem sequer respirou, ela praticamente tinha impedido aquela pequena vida de nascer... Não havia pensado em InuYasha, não fazia idéia de que ele ficaria assim, daquele jeito tão... Louco. Não pensou que, talvez, ele fosse sentir tanto sua falta que chegaria a ficar insano.

_'Você é louco? _–_ Quem é v-você para me dar orde-dens?'_

_'Vai logo embora daqui...!'_, ela viu InuYasha negar e virar o rosto para olhar seu corpo inerte.

Deus, ele estava mesmo sofrendo tanto assim...? Ela sabia que não seria fácil para ele, mas nunca havia passado por sua cabeça a idéia de que ele passaria por todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos melancólicos e trsites. Sempre achou que ele ficaria sério, fechado e frio, igual ao irmão. Ele iria enterrá-la de uma forma digna e nunca se esqueceria da amiga que ela fora, mas aquilo ali?! Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém ficar naquele estado . Desde que nascera ela morou no Higurashi-jinja e sempre viu muitos velórios. Viu pessoas chorarem silenciosas, com olhares frios e longe dos caixões, e outras choravam mais alto que as outras, mas era só. Nunca tinha visto alguém no mesmo estado que InuYasha: se jogando encima do corpo, agarrar-lhes a roupa e chorar, chorar e chorar e gritar.

Um grito seguido por uma luz branca chamou sua atenção e Kagome voltou à realidade.

_'O quê?! _–_ Pare, desgraçado!!'_ Kagome ficou nervosa e correu para perto de InuYasha "Calma, amor, tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem!" Lágrimas caindo pela face suja, acompanhavam sua voz chorosa e desesperada, enquanto fazia um carinho ilusório nos cabelos do inu-hanyou. "Eu vou estar sempre te acompanhando, não precisa ter medo!" InuYasha gritou, _'Não!! - Pára!!'_, e sumiu, deixando apenas seu grito para trás.

'_KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_'

"_**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_"

Subitamente sua visão clareou novamente e ela se viu no inferno de novo. "Estamos de volta, Baby" Naraku a alertou, olhando-a cair no chão, tamanha era sua tristeza. Ele sabia que ele estava sofrendo além do limite já conhecido, ele podia _sentir_ isso.

"Até os céus são o inferno sem inuYasha..." Ela soluçou e Naraku quase exclamou de surpresa ao ver que o rosto dela estava manchado de lágrimas de sangue. Kagome se levantou e saiu correndo para qualquer lugar. Foi procurar por ele.

Apenas ele...


	12. Cadê você?

XoX **12 dias depois **XoX

Seus olhos fitavam o fantástico pôr-do-sol que enfeitava o céu, como sempre fazia todas as tardes. Mas, havia algo de diferente neste aqui. Este não estava alegre, o sol parecia querer chorar, parecia querer se pôr e nunca mais voltar; e as estrelas não estavam em estado diferente, já que elas resolveram não aparecer esta noite, indicando tempos tristes, frios e fechados. Mas, não era isso que lhe doía, não mesmo. O que mais lhe dilacerava o coração era o fato dela não estar ali do seu lado, como em todos os fins de tarde. Ele ainda não havia superado e duvidava que conseguiria. Sempre soube que não seria fácil superar a morte de sua companheira, mas não a ponto de chorar todas as noite.

InuYasha suspirou e olhou para baixo. Estava encima de uma árvore que ficava na beira de um penhasco. Não era grande, mas era o suficiente para um suicida. Sim, ele admitia... Nessas 12 noites em que não dormiu, ele pensou em se matar, muitas vezes. Porém, ao lembrar-se que não adiantaria pois estariam em lugares diferentes, ele descartou a idéia.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, o fazendo soltar outro suspiro. Estava cansado, mas não sentia sono, não dormia há 15 dias, contando com as duas noites antes de ir para Zira, e estava com olheiras terríveis que até pareciam maquiagem.

_'Dane-se tudo...'_, InuYasha pensou. "Kagome... Eu... Eu sinto sua falta..." Ele sentiu seus cabelos voarem com o vento gelado que soprou e, de repente, ele ouviu em sua mente.

_'Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar sempre com você, todos os dias e... Até o dia em que for me encontrar, vou sempre te fazer carinho na brisa gelada...'_

Olhou para todos os lados, tentando encontrá-la. "Kagome! Kagome, você está aí?" InuYasha se levantou e a procorou, de cima do galho. "Se estiver sopre mais uma vez, por favor." Seu cabelo voou outra vez pela brisa gelada. "Deus, você está aqui, Kagome, sinto tanto a sua falta..!" Ele chorou novamente, igual à 12 dias atrás. "Volta, por favor" Ele implorou, sentindo o vento cessar e seu coração afundar.

XoXoXoX

Kikyou já estava com a paciência perdida por InuYasha estar sempre distante, vazio, sempre lhe ignorando e evitando lhe olhar, que segundo Kaede, era porque ela o lembrava Kagome (Vingança!!! \o/). E era isso a que deixava mais furiosa.

Por um lado, estava feliz por não ter mais ninguém em seu caminho para se casar com InuYasha, mas por outro, estava meio preocupada. Será que ele ainda ia se casar...? Bem, não importa. Só não deixaria **ninguém** chegar perto dele.

XoXoXoX

Kouga. Este ainda não havia falado nada desde aquele dia que soube do ocorrido. No dia seguinte de InuYasha voltar do submundo, ele havia ido até o vilarejo, ver Kagome, mas quando chegou lá... Descobriu que não mais a veria. Desde então, não havia falado mais nada, havia perdido a fala. Já tinha pensado várias vezes em aceitar se casar com Ayame, para tentar esquecer Kagome, mas nunca o fizera. Tinha medo de não consegui esquecê-la e ir contra seus sentimentos. E também, não queria magoar Ayame, usá-la para esquecer um amor perdido não era certo, não era uma coisa que Kagome gostaria que ele fizesse. Então, a única saída que encontrou... Foi seguir em frente.

Mesmo que miseravelmente.

XoXoXoX

"Sssenhor Sesssssssssshoumaru!" Jaken gritou, enquanto corria precariamente na direção do Lord. "Sssenhor Sesssssssssshoumaru!" Ele chegou ofegante, se curvando. "O Sr. não sabe o que eu acabo de saber!'

"Claro, o senhor ainda não contou pra ele" Duh.

"Ora, ssssua pessstinha..! –"

"Pare de enrolar e fale logo, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru o repreendeu, enquanto assistia tediosamente Rin despetalar uma flor.

"Sim. Eu ouvir dizer que a mulher de InuYasha morreu numa luta com Zira.", disse solícito.

Rin o olhou. "A sacerdotisa?"

"Não, a de kimono estranho."

Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu com a notícia, mas, como sempre, não expressou. _'Kagome? Morta?... Mas, Zira não mata ninguém, só se...'_, ele estreitou os olhos. "Vamos."

"Para onde, Senhor Sesshoumaru?" Rin perguntou o seguindo, pulando.

Jaken sorriu de canto. Ele já tinha entendido o que se passava. "Capturar a atração..." Olhou de soslaio para a menina saltitante de 9 anos e alargou o sorriso. "E assistir o espetáculo"

XoX** 3 dias depois **XoX

Suspirou pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez naquele dia. Bom, pelo menos Naraku havia lhe dito que era dia. O inferno era terrivelmente chato e deprimente. Às vezes, chegava a ficar conversando com os diabretes, os convencendo de que aquele não era o caminho certo a se seguir. Em outras palavras, estava quase convertendo os diabretes. Podiam chamá-la de careta, mas ela tinha um Deus e o seguia fielmente, mesmo que no inferno. Todos tinham sua escolha de seguir o mal ou o bem, mas se tivesse a oportunidade de trazer mais pessoas pro bem, ela o faria.

"Não exite mal ou bem, Baby, existe apenas o querer de fazer alguma coisa" Naraku surgiu por de si. Mas, por que raios ele estava segurando um tridente e vestido todo de preto?

"Por que está assim?" Ela gesticulou para as roupas negras e o tridente.

"Gostou? - Sou o novo chefão da parada.", ele riu. "Aquele chefinho me subestimou demais."

Kagome o olhou. "E no que ele o subestimou?"

"Duvidou que eu pudesse trazer uma alma pura para o inferno" Naraku sorriu e olhou para ela. "Você... É a única alma pura que existiu no mundo."

"Você me matou...?" Kagome sibilou perigosamente, cerrando os punhos e os olhos.

"Não, Baby, quem a matou foi o Inuzão lá encima, eu só cuidei para que viesse para o inferno." Kagome arregalou os olhos. "O que foi, Baby?"

"Uma aposta? – Você apostou a minha alma com o diabo?! – Você é louco ou o quê?! – Como pôde fazer isso?!" Ela questionava alterada, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Era absurdo!

"Você deve ter esquecido de um detalhe, querida Baby..." Kagome esperou, vendo-o abrir os braços, como se estivesse se expondo. "Eu sou Naraku"

Kagome o encarou fria. "Tem razão. Vou fazer isso aqui virar o inferno"

Naraku a olhou como se fosse louca para depois rir alto. "Enlouqueceu, Baby, ou será que entrou enxofre no cérebro? – Isso aqui já é o inferno"

Kagome sorriu. "Não o meu"

XoX **4 dias depois **XoX

Ele estava sentado no galho mais alto da Goshin Boku, mas estava na Era Atual. Ali, ele sentia melhor o cheiro dela, embora soubesse que só iria aumentar a sua dor, ele precisava do cheiro dela... A cadia, a cada hora... A cada minuto, segundo e instante precisava mais dela e pensava mais nela. Às vezes, sua saudade era tanta que até conversava com ela, mesmo não tendo resposta... Como agora.

"Eu não posso mais olhar pra você... Sim, não posso mais..." Ele suspirou. "Eusei que você acha que não sou culpado, mas então, por que meus pensamentos não me dão paz? - Paz eu tinha com você viva... Keh! Eu era feliz e não bia" Ele respirou fundo e pesado, olhando para o baixo. "Como fui feliz ao seu lado..." Ele soltou uma risada sem humor e encarou o nada. "Eu sei que só digo isso agora mas, eu, em todo momento, tive medo, não confessei, não demonstrei... Não dei valor enquanto a tinha comigo. Talvez..." Respirou fundo de novo ao perceber a voz tremida. Havia se prometido que não iria mais chorar. "Talvez se tivesse olhado nos teus olhos e falado tudo o que eu realmente sentia, nada disso acontecia."

Uma lágrima rolou de repente e InuYasha se irritou e começou a gritar. "Mas, não posso mais nada agora! Você não está mais aqui como eu queria! - Tá, eu confesso! Eu. Tive. Medo! Quando se viu gaguejando, se acalmou, respirando fundo novamente. Lhe custava toda a força para não chorar. "Mas..." Ele puxou algo do haori e ficou olhando. "Se estiver me ouvindo, de algum lugar, eu admito..." Rolou mais uma lágrima de seus olhos inundados e ele despejou, sentindo seu coração se corroer de dor. "... Eu gosto muito... Muito de você, Kagome..." InuYasha não suportou mais e chorou, apertando a fita vermelha que sempre ficava no uniforme da garota que havia filado do seu quarto.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se dissesse 'não', sorrindo tristemente. Não, ele não gostava dela, ele sabia disso... Não era só gostar, ele sabia. Mas, por alguma razão, ele não conseguia por em palavras o que ele sentia e aquilo o consumia. Já não dormia mais há 27 dias e suas olheiras pioraram, haviam tomado-lhe até as pálpebras. Seus cabelos agora eram meio espichados e bangunçados, tinha emagrecido por isso seu rosto estava abatido e sem cor... A culpa não o deixava dormir ou se perdoar...

Ele não sabia...

"Kagome, eu..." Ele soluçou alto e forte, arranhando sua garganta. "Perdão, minha Kagome..."

Mas, aquilo estava o matando aos poucos... (Não literalmente)

XoXoXoX

"MALDITOOOO!!"

Zira jogou uma cadeira na parede a fazendo se despedaçar. "IDIOOOOOTAA!! - Como foi se atrever a tanto?!" A Deusa estava visivelmente furiosa. Ora, ela tinha seus motivos. Um hanyou irritante. Como? Como um simples mestiço foi estragar tudo?! Acabar com tudo e não deixar nem uma brexinha de saída?! "Por quê? - Por que isso aconteceu? - Por que ele confessou?!" Ela andava de um lado pro outro, sem saber o que fazer, ou como agir. "Não era para ele assumir que ama, por que ele não não esquece? - Que droga, InuYasha, ela tá **MORTA**!" Zira parou, arregalando os olhos, enquanto tinha mais uma de suas idéias. "Me disseram para matar a menina e eu a matei. Não podia deixar InuYasha continuar amando Kagome, mas eu fiz o que eu pude. Eu sou a deus do Caos, não do amor! A queria morta e eu assim o fiz. Não vão poder tirar a shikon de mim."

XoX **5 dias depois **XoX

Naraku estava delirando. Desde quando seus diabretes passaram a ser influenciáveis?! Estava furioso, quase enlouquecendo. Desde quando diabretes e almas do inferno podiam ser convertidas?! Como, ele não sabia mas, ele sabia muito bem _quem_ fez aquilo.

Kagome estava feliz, muito feliz. Havia convertido quase todo o inferno e conseguido perturbar Naraku. Nunca tinha o visto tão nervoso. InuYasha iria adorar saber disso!... Estranhamente, lembrar de InuYasha a fez lembrar de Kenichy. Ele morrei também, pelo menos foi pro céu, já que não estava no inferno. Sentia falta dele; das histórias dele; do consolo dele; do apoio dele... Queria tan-

"Kagomeeeeee!!" O urro de Naraku fez Kagome rir, ele estava furioso!!

Kagome girou e o olhou sorridente. "O que foi, Baby?"

"Não me venha com cinismo. Pare já com isso!" Estava tão irritado que estava quase enfiando o tridente por sua baby a dentro. Mas sabia que só atravessaria o vento.

Kagome o olhou falsamente confusa. "Por quê? Assim é tão melhor! - Acho que minha pureza anda contagiando mutia gente, não é Naraku Baby?" Ela riu.

Naraku rangeu os dente e apertou o tridente. " Pare agora mesmo com essa palhaçado ou juro que eu-"

"Vai fazer o quê? – Vai me matar? – Vá em frente, tente." Ela disse em puro sarcasmo. Sabia que esatava quase o fazendo desistir.

Naraku suspirou. Maldita garota. Converte o inferno inteiro; o irrita ao seu limite; e ainda por cima fica fazendo gracinhas. Menina corajosa... "O que que?"

Sorriu de canto. "Apenas me mande para O Lugar Melhor."


	13. Mesma pessoa, mas pessoas diferentes

XoX **Dia seguinte **XoX

InuYasha suspirou forte, fazendo os grilhões balançarem. Ele estava em um estado deplorável. As olheiras haviam piorado, pareciam uma forte maquiagem; estava magro e abatido, e palido demais... Estava um lixo. Mas, mesmo assim, não pensava em outra coisa, a não ser ela. Sua Kagome. Ele tinha chegado até a delirar! Na primeira vez em que delirou, estava na cabana com Miroku quando chegou Sango, mas ele não via Sango, via Kagome. Ele se levantou correndo e a abraçou desesperado.

"Senti tanto a sua falta!" Ele disse, depositando um beijo nos cabelos de Sango. Miroku quase o socou, mas ele sabia que o amigo só estava delirando, então se controlou.

Sango ficou confusa. "Mas, eu só–"

"Shhh! Está tudo bem, Kagome, nunca mais vou deixá-la sozinha..." InuYasha ia beijar Sango, mas Miroku o impediu, fazendo-o acordar.

Aquilo o deixou constrangido, mas os delírios não haviam parado. Tinha delirado tanto que agora estava acorrentado à grilhões, dentro da cabana de Kaede, para não sair por aí destruindo casas e cabanas, alegando que Kagome estava nelas; para não sair por aí, abraçando moças desconhecidas, as confundindo com Kagome; e muito menos, sair à procura de Sesshoumaru para o obrigar a matá-lo, pois ele mesmo queria morrer, mas não tinha coragem.

Foi pensando em seus delírios insanos que um doce cheiro invadiu suas narinas e ele reclamou. Estava delirando de novo. Ele quis sair pra procurá-la, mas essa idéia se foi tão rápido quanto surgiu, era loucura. Nem se quer conseguia quebrar os grilhões. Já tinha tentado várias vezes, usando toda a força que tinha, mas nada adiantava... E eles nem estavam encantados com selos espirituais ou ofudas. E, além disso, ela... Estava morta.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir e se recusou a olhar, sabia que era 'uma' Kagome e sabia, também, que não resistiria se olhasse, mesmo sabendo que não era ele. "Vá emobra, seja-lá-quem-você-for." Ele murmurou, estava fraco.

Kagome ficou confusa. O que havia de errado com ele? "InuYasha, sou eu... A garota burra e irritante, não se lembra?" Tinha que lembrar, não podia ter se esquecido assim tão rápido.

InuYasha riu de escárnio. "Keh! Ela não é nada disso! – Ela era doce e inteligente, e você deve ser mais um delírio meu, que veio ver o hanyou hentai. Bem... Agora que já viu, vá embora, por... Por favor..." Ele terminou com um suspiro. Estava se segurando para não olhar. Mesmo que fosse alucinação, era o rosto dela e ele não queria vê-la.

"Olhe para mim..." Kagome pediu a ele.

InuYasha sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto, trazendo aquele cheiro tão adorado. Foi aí que aquilo o atingiu. Suas alucinações nunca tiveram o cheiro de Kagome e, muito menos o cheiro novo dela, que era misturado com o seu. Ele amava aquele cheiro, era o cheiro do amor dos dois... O cheiro que significava para ele, tudo o que significava também para ela, afinal, ele também recebeu um pouco do cheiro dela. Ele a olhou e ela sorriu. Ah...! E também, só ela sabia dar aquele sorriso.

Uma lágrima rolou de repente por seu rosto, enquanto a via sorrir para ele. Não podia ser, não podia acreditar, mas era. Era ela, ela estava ali. Respirou fundo, sentindo mais daquele cheiro, tentando aproveitar mais o momento e para ver se era mesmo ela. Quando a viu deixar uma lágrima cair, sem deixar de sorrir, ele viu. Sim, era ela. "Ai, meu Deus, é você!!!" InuYasha só precisou mover os pulsos para as correntes se partirem e ele correu para abraçá-la. Apertou-a forte, mas Kagome nem ligou, sentia falta daquele abraço, mas tomou cuidado, por causa do bebê. Sim, seu filhote também tinha voltado, mas teria de crescer de novo, por isso, não tinha barriga ainda. Resolveu que iria contar a InuYasha depois. Primeiro iria desfrutar dele e matar a dor da saudade.

Ele estava tão maravilhado, que não conseguia falar baixo. "Deus, me diz que você é você e não uma ilusão, por favor!!" Ele choramingou.

Kagome sentiu seus olhos marejarem de alegria. "Sou eu, InuYasha... Kagome.", sorriu.

"Não vou mentir, senti sua falta!" InuYasha se expressava em um volume que machucava os ouvidos de Kagome, mas o que ele dizia apazigava a dor. "Não vá mais embora, por favor, fique sempre comigo.", ele implorou.

"Eu nunca fui embora, sempre estive com você, como eu prometi. Em todos os fins de tardes, quando o sol se põe, eu estava lá sentada ao seu lado, como sempre. Também senti sua falta..." Ela o apertou mais, sentindo seu ombro ser molhado pelas lágrimas de InuYasha. "Não vou embo–"

Um raio seguiudo de um trovão rasgou o céu, fazendo o casal se separar e olhar para o alto, vendo o céu enegrecendo. Atrás da montanha à frente, Zira apareceu em sua forma gigante, olhando com desprezo para Kagome. "Como você ousa?!?!" Ela esbravejou, colando seu rosto grandioso ao pequeniníssimo de Kagome. "Tudo estava perfeito, atéé... Você **fazerisso**!!" Ela socou uma árvore, jogando-a longe. (Zira falou rápido, por isso, eu juntei as palavras).

Sango e Miroku, com Shippou e Kiraranos calcanhares, emergiram da floresta, assustados. Haviam escutado tudo e estavam muito confusos com tudo aquilo. O que Kagome fazia ali, ela não estava morta? O que ela tinha feito? O que zira fazia ali? E o que estava indo perfeito?

Kagome sorriu de canto, se afastando. "O que foi que eu fiz...? – Eu não fiz nada..."

Zira se aproximou de Kagome novamente. "Não-se faça de boba, tá...? – Sabe muito bem do que estou falando." Ela gastava toda sua força para não fazer Kagome virar pó ali mesmo.

"É porque eu estou viva, não é?"Kagome não desviava o olhar dos olhos de Zira. Não estava com medo, pois sabia a história de Zira e lhe mostrou tudo. Ela sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido, agora. "Desculpe acabar com o plano de vocês." Ela fingiu culpa, irritando Zira.

"Kagome?" InuYasha a chamou. "Como assim 'vocês'?"

'_Merda!'_, ela xingou. "N-no nosso primeiro encontro com Zira, ela tinha dito que tinha um trabalho a cumprir, certo? – Se ela tem um trabalho, quer dizer que alguém mandou." Ela explicou. "Não sei quem a man–"

"Sabe sim! – Não tente mentir!" Zira se estressou, batendo um gigantesco punho no chão, fazendo uma cratera. Ela esperou a terra parar de tremer para continuar. "sei que Naraku te contou tudo à você. Você sabe que me mandou."

"E quem é?" InuYasha havia notado a menção do nome de Naraku e fez uma nota mental de perguntá-la sobre isso mais tarde. No momento, só queria saber quem foi o infeliz desgraçado que mandou a deusa. "Quem é, Kagome?"Ela não respondeu. InuYasha, cego pelo seu desejo de vingança, a agarrou pelos ombros e gritou em seu rosto "QUEM FOI?"

"PARE!!" Ela gritou enquanto libertava-se do aperto de InuYasha. "Eu não posso dizer quem foi!!"

"Awww..." Ela fingiu desapontamento. "Conte pra ele, K-chan..." Zira zombou. "Diz pra ele quem foi que me mandou e – Ah! – E conte também... Quem foi que te matou." Ela terminou piscando para Kagome, o que fez ferver seu sangue em irritação.

De repente, Kagome sentiu um ódio que jamais sonhou em sentir alforar por dentro de si. Aquele desafio cutucou a ferida de Kagome e ela se segurou para não voar encima de Zira (E também, por não ser possível, julgando pela diferença muito considerável de tamanho). Que atrevimento! A maldita sabia que tinha sido InuYasha quem a matou, por isso ela havia dito aquilo. Sua fúria tomou rumo pela garganta e saiu pela boca "Sua piranha maldita! – Eu nunca irei perdoá-la por isso, sua vadia!!"

InuYasha fez Kagome olhar para ele e perguntou "Kagome, quem te matou? – É só me dizer e eu o matarei. Me diz, Kagome..." Ele pediu, de maneira direta.

Com tal pedido, a fúria de Kagome rápida e instantâneamente se transformou em tristeza e seus olhos marejaram. Ela pôs a mão no rosto do híbrido carinhosamente e disse "Por favor... Não me peça isso, por favor."

InuYasha ficou confuso. "Mas... Qual o problema em dizer...?"

Kagome tirou a mão de InuYasha e se virou lentamente para zira. A raiva voltando a ser o guia de seus atos e sentimentos. "Zira. Eu posso até contar tudo o que houve e quem te mandou, mas jamais direi quem me matou, entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe?" Ela disse, como se estivesse falando com uma bebê de meses.

Zira fechou a cara e despejou, com desdém "Já era para ter dito, garota."

Kagome respirou fundo, enquanto sentia seu coração apertar e seu estômago afundar. Enfim, chegou a hora de deixar tudo claro, mas ela, do nada, achou que não tinha certeza se queria contar ou não. Quase desejou que não soubesse de nada, assim, não precisaria mentir e nem contaria nada, mas infelizmente, não era esse o caso.

Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para o chão. "Quando eu... Passei dois anos na Era Atual, foi porque eu estava sem a shikon, e eu teria voltado se a tivesse. E-em uma noite, eu vi uma estrela cadente e, na minha ingênuidade, fiz um pedido, mas na verdade, não era uma estrela cadente, e sim alguma coisa que Zira criou para poder me enganar. Sabia do meu estado emocional então pensou que eu faria o pedido de voltar e assim foi. Pedi pra voltar e uma luz saiu do poço. Eu corri para lá, achando que era InuYasha." Ela o olhou, mas logo desviou o olhar. "Mas, não havia ninguém, e uma luz me rodeou, impregnando em minha pele e isso permitiu que eu atravessasse o poço no dia seguinte." Ela suspirou. "Mas, era tudo trama de Zira para que eu pudesse voltar e ela cumprir o trabalho."

"Inu?" Zira o chamou, interrompendo a história. "Lembra quando você pensou em fugir para as Terras do Oeste para não ter que se casar com Kikyou, um dia antes de Kagome voltar?" Ele assentiu. "Lembra também da sensação de que não deveria fugir, mesmo não sabendo o motivo?" Ele assentiu novamente. "Então. Era para você estar em casa quando Kagome chegasse. Esta sensação também foi manipulação minha." Ela sorriu e nuYasha rosnou. Zira piscou para ele antes de se virar para Kagome. "Continue, querida." Ela sorriu.

Kagome a encarou com um olhar cético antes de continuar. "Quando estavámos na cabana de Kaede-baa-chan e uma luz nos envolveu e que ninguém sabia de onde vinha, era Kenichy que produziu, pois gatos são guardiões do submundo, mas não foi culpa dele!" Ela apressou-se em dizer. "Ele tinha sido possuído por Zira."

"E onde ele está Kagome?" Miroku deu o ar de sua graça.

Sorriu triste. "Morreu, eu acho... Lembram? – Se ele morresse eu morreria, se eu morresse ele morreria. Eu morri, então..." Ela derramou uma lágrima e seu queixo tremeu.

"Pare de chorar e continue! – Depois você conta essa parte." Zira mandou.

Kagome se acalmou e continuou. "Então... Aquelas dores de cabeça que tive, foram 3 flashes que vieram à minha mente... O primeiro era uma visão de mim, parada em um pátio de um castelo sombrio. A segunda era uma visão em que eu estava chorando e correndo assustada por uma floresta. E por último, a terceira, era um belo céu com uma constelação em forma de 'K'."

"Lembranças?" Sango perguntou.

Kagome assentiu, dizendo que não. "Premonições, acho eu. E... Aquele maldito youkai-rato era só para tirar Kenichy da luta para não poder me proteger, porque Zira sabia que se ele lutasse, ela não conseguiria cumprir seus objetivos." Ela parou para lembrar de mais coisas e quando o fez, viu que estava chegando perto de contar sua morte. Suspirou. "E... Aquela baboseira de fraquezas era só para ela descobrir a minha, mas para de despistar, viu a de InuYasha também, mas... quando viu que meu fraco era InuYasha, ela não hesitou em matá-lo." Kagome cerrou os punhos, inconcientemente. "Mas, ela fez um jogo psicológico comigo, perguntando se eu o queria devolta e que prontamente disse sim, porém... Ela disse que, em troca, queria sua humanidade, InuYasha, que só o ressucitaria se fosse apenas como youkai completo eu... Mesmo sabendo que era perigoso... Disse sim."

"O QUÊ?!" Aquilo o atingiu como se fosse 100 Tetsusaigas o atingindo ao mesmo tempo. Kagome... Tinha se arriscado tanto só para... tê-lo vivo?... Mesmo como youkai...?

"Dizendo que não se importava consigo mesma e sim com InuYasha somente." Zira disse impaciente e com nojo e desdém daquela situação melosa. Não sabiam o quanto abominava o tal sentimento que faz feliz e machuca, denominado Amor. Ninguém sabia. "E depois disso correu para a floresta para esperar por Kenichy, mas... Acabou sendo morta." Ela sorriu cruelmente.

InuYasha cerrou os punhos, apertando-os tão fortemente que escorria sangue por suas mãos, pois tal era o seu ódio pelo assassino de sua protegida. Ninguém, a não ser ele e Deus, sabia como ele sofreu por estar sem ela. Foi o pior dos erros que esse maldito assassino poderia ter cometido. InuYasha estava bravo. Muito bravo na verdade e isso era de extremo perigo para o seu pobre alvo, pois sua força alimentava-se de sua ir e isso o deixava em uma vantagem absurdamente alta.

Zira estreitou os olhos, enquanto as íris se seus olhos tornavam-se fogo vivo e Kagome temeu por isso. "Diga quem foi que me mandou, Kagome."

Kagome sentia suas mãos tremerem enquanto sua respiração de repente tornava-se pesada e escassa. Então era isso? Teria mesmo que sacrificar sua felicidade ao lado de InuYasha e seu filhote só para... Satisfazer vontades de uma deusa e a curiosidade dos outros? Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava tomando fôlego para isso... "Foi... Foi Kikyou..."

Todos arregalaram os olhos, mas foi InuYasha quem surtou. Ele começou a balançar a cabeça, negando que aquilo fosse possível. "Mentira... Não foi ela, mentira! É MENTIRA!" Ele passava as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo e inquietação. Era impossivel, Kagome sem dúvidas estava mentindo.

"InuYasha, eu sei que durante aqueles dois anos ela não saiu do seu lado um segundo, mas ela estava usando um shikigame e-"

"Mentira!!"

Kagome até queria entrar em desespero por estar sendo rotulada como mentirosa por InuYasha, mas... Não se deixou ter essa liberdade. Apenas ficou ali parada, olhando para o chão de forma melancólica e depressiva, sorrindo tristemente, como que soubesse desde o início que isso iria acontecer e agora estava quase que rindo disso e jogando na própria cara que poderia ter evitado e não o fez. Um barulho muito parecido com o som de um soco ecoou e Kagome se assustou. Olhou para frente e viu InuYasha caído com a mão no rosto e Zira em seu tamanho pequeno à frente dele.

"Seu lesado, deixe de ser infantil e me ouça!" Ela gritou na cara dele. "Foi Kikyou quem me procurou pedindo para separar vocês dois e matar Kagome! - Eu já falei pra você que ela nunca foi o que você pensava que era! Ela é bem capaz disso sim, e pior! Então pare de agir como um bebê e encare a realidade, seu bastardo ingrato!" Os olhos dela já não tinham mais nada, apenas fogo. Porém, aos poucos as chamas foram se apagando, revelando novamente as íris vermelhas e os olhos amarelos, enquanto voltava a sua forma gigante.

Kagome estava tensa e, para impedir que algo pior acontecesse e uma guerra fosse travada, ela recomeçou a falar. "Resumindo... Zira tentou nos separar, tornando você youkai, porque achou que assim nos separaria e... foi o que aconteceu."

"Idiota! - Pare de chorar e me diga! - Como você conseguiu voltar?! Pediu aos anjinhos?!" Ela berrou zombeteira, jogando o auto-controle no inferno.

"Vaca, eu não estava no céu! Eu fiquei dois malditos anos naquele maldito inferno aturando aquele maldito do Naraku!" Ela esbravejou enquanto InuYasha apenas olhava-a assustado e surpreso, seu ódio aumentando cada vez mais pelo assassino de Kagome. "E durante esse tempo, o único jeito de voltar que achei foi influenciar os diabretes e os demônios com a pureza que dizem que eu tenho até ele surtar! Então, eu disse que pararia se mem mandasse de volta pra cá e com o meu filhote!" Ela respirou fundo para retomar o fôlego perdido e zombou "Te ferrei legal, não é?"

"Humpft! - Não zombe, Kagome... Melhor não me irritar." Ela alertou, sorrindo malevolamente.

"Ou o quê?" Kagome desafiou. "Vai me matar?"

"Boa idéia."

"Apenas devolva a jóia, sim? Ela não pertence à você." Sorriu de canto.

Hesitou. Não queria de jeito nenhum devolver a jóia, mas havia dado sua palavra de deusa à Kikyou e não podia quebrá-la. Suspirou, revirando os olhos. Zira fechou seu enorme punho esquerdo e fez menção de esmagar Kagome com um soco, como se fosse um inseto. Mas apenas o abriu e levou a jóia até InuYasha, enquanto olhava Kagome com um sorriso vingativo. "Nem à você."

InuYasha rapidamente a pegou, sorrindo desafiadoramente e olhando para Zira. "Ohh... Você deve estar meio sem-graça, não é Zira?", ele zombou.

A deusa aproximou, subitamente, seu rosto giagante e o colou com o de InuYasha. "Não brinque com a sorte, Taishou... É bonito..! Mas nem tanto..." Ela se tornou pequena e se roçou em InuYasha. "Felizmente para você, tenho muito o que visitar, lugares pra destruir, coisas a roubar... Tchau!" E sumiu.

Kagome suspirou aliviada, soltando a respiração que não sabia que havia prendido. Graças a Deus, conseguiu omitir de InuYasha que ele era seu amado assassino. Sabia que ele perguntaria assim que tivessem tempo, mas ela não falaria... Com o tempo, talvez, ele se conformasse em não saber. Não queria nem pensar em como InuYasha reagiria se soubesse que ele mesmo a matara, ficaria louco e poderia até se afastar dela para protegê-la. Mas, estava tudo acabado, não corria mais riscos. Porém, seu momento de tranquilidade durou pouco, pois, detrás das árvores que os rodeava, surgiu a pessoa que menos esperavam naquele momento.

InuYasha cerrou os olhos. "Sesshoumaru.." Ele rosnou.

"Quieto, InuYasha. Não vim acabar com sua vida... Ainda" Ele sorriu maldoso.

InuYasha bufou. "E à que devo a honra de tê-lo em minha presença?" Claro, ele foi sarcástico.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto. "Jaken! – Traga Ar-un."

Não demorou muito e o pequeno youkai verde estava de volta com o animal de duas cabeças. Sons de surpresa ecoaram enquanto o animal saía de dentro das árvores e chegava para perto de Sesshoumaru. Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos mostravam. Todos os olhos foram arregalados ao verem quem estava amarrado e amordaçado encima do youkai.

"É..."

"É a Kikyou..."


	14. Alguém tem que pagar

"É a Kikyou..." Kagome quase chorou de novo, mas não, nunca se permitira chorar na frente dela. Porém, sabia que seria o inferno impedir que ela contasse pra tudo e todos que InuYasha a havia matado. Sim, ela não pouparia esforços para separar ela de InuYasha de uma vez, pois ela sabia que ele, para o bem e segurança de Kagome, iria se afastar dela.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, principalmente Sango, Shippou e Miroku, que nem ousariam abrir a boca numa situação como aquela, pois sabiam que era um assunto muito delicado a ser resolvido por Kagome, InuYasha e Kikyou. Ele nada tinham a ver com isso. InuYasha estava menos surpreso que Kagome, que estava toda medrosa, porque ela sabia que InuYasha a tinha matado, e também, ela tinha medo que InuYasha fosse burro o bastante para acreditar nas mentiras dela, caso ela assim o fizesse.

Kikyou estava amarrada e amordaçada, completamente imóvel e olhava fixa e friamente para Kagome e InuYasha. Sesshoumaru liberou seu chicote que pendia das garras e partiu o lenço que impedia a sacerdotiza morta de falar. Sabia que os três tinham muito o que conversar.

Quando estava com a boca livre, Kikyou olhou para Sesshoumaru através de olhos cerrados. "Por que me trouxe até aqui, Sesshoumaru? – Por acaso está ajudando InuYasha?", ela perguntou.

"Não é de sua mísera conta." Ele respondeu. "Mas, quero deixar claro que odeio InuYasha, mas, apesar disso, ele ainda tem sangue Taishou correndo nas veias... E não quero ninguem o violando" Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar frio.

"Concordo sobre a violação." InuYasha falou seco, olhando bem fundo nos olhos mortos da sacerdotisa.

Kagome, à princípio, ficou espantada por aquelas palavras duras e gélidas e direcionadas para Kikyou tenham saído de InuYasha, mas depois pensou... Será que ele finalmenta deixou de amá-la? Finalmente a esqueceu? A colegial não pôde deixar de se alegrar com esses pensamentos, que fizeram seu coração bater extremamente rápido e forte, tanto que InuYasha se virou e olhou confuso do coração de Kagome para os olhos dela. Kagome corou e InuYasha se voltou para Kikyou. O clima estava tenso. Nunca ninguém cogitou a idéia de que Kikyou fosse capaz de contratar uma deuxa para matar Kagome. Era uma atitude tão porca e baixa, que Kikyou havia chegado ao mesmo patamar de Naraku.

"Por que fez isso?" Ele realmente queria saber. "Eu, sinceramente, não esperava isso de você, Kikyou, por que fez isso?" Ela não responde, apenas ficou olhando-o de forma fria e individualista. "RESPONDE, MERDA!" Ele explodiu, batendo o pé no chão, causando um ligeiro tremor, quase imperceptível, mas o suficiente para os pássaros saírem voando.

"Por que eu quis matá-la. – E aí, o que você vai fazer?" Ela rebateu.

"Ah, claro. Você estava no tédio, sem o que fazer e pensou: 'Ah, acho que vou matar Kagome', foi isso, cachorra?! – Hein?! – Responde!!" InuYasha estava se segurando ao máximo para não avançar nela como um animal selvagem mirando um oponente, mas admitia que estava sendo o inferno aguentar aquilo. Ele passou as mão nos cabelos em sinal de impaciência. "Você quer saber o que eu vou fazer? – Eu vou dizer o seu futuro."

Kikyou riu. "Agora você é vidente?", ela zombou.

"No seu caso, sim. Sabe... Agora que matou Kago–"

Kikyou soltou outra risadinha e o olhou na defensiva. "Por que acha que fui eu?"

Duh. "E não é óbvio? – Você mandou Zira matar Kagome em troca da jóia"

"De certa forma... Mas não fui eu e nem Zira que a matamos. Foi–"

"Cale a boca, Kikyou!" Kagome gritou. "Você não tem o direito de falar nada! – Não quero que fale!"

"E quem disse que me importo com isso? – Se eu quiser falar, eu o farei." Kikyou a olhou com raiva. Menina insolente. Além de ter roubado InuYasha ainda a manda se calar?!

Daí, todos se calaram. Sango se aproximou de Kagome, junto de Miroku e Shippou e ela silenciosamente agradeceu por isso. Iria precisar de muito apoio caso InuYasha ficasse sabendo de tudo.

"O que estava me dizendo, InuYasha?"

InuYasha, que até agora olhava confuso e ternamente preocupado para Kagome, se virou e olhou para Kikyou como um cão feroz, pronto para avançar sobre seu alvo. "Eu estava dizendo que, agora que matou Kagome, as pessoas do vilarejo irão odiá-la e nem irão se quer olhar pra você, logo, com o tempo, você vai se sentir sozinha e excluída e não poderá fazer nada para voltar atrás. Vai viver solitária pe–"

"Solitária eu sempre fui." Ela o interrompeu, dando de ombros como um claro sinal de que não estava nem aí para o que viria.

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você só andava sem a companhia de ninguém, mas sabia que se gritasse iria chegar amigos para te salvar. Mas, desta vez, será diferente. Você vagará sozinha, com seu consciente te atormentando, sempre a lembrando de que, mesmo rodeada de mil pessoas, estará sem ninguém." Antes que a desmorta falasse, ele continuou. "Você pode até achar que é bom viver sozinha, mas não é, porque você pode gritar, espernear, chamar, pedir socorro, mas ninguém vai ouví-la, apenas esnobá-la." InuYasha via que Kikyou não transparecia sentimento algum, mas sabia que aquilo estava surtindo algum efeito nela. Estava suando e exalava cheiro de medo.

"Como sabe disso tudo? – Nunca esteve sozinho..."

"Quem disse que não? – Quando minha mãe morreu, eu ainda tinha apenas cinco anos de idade, além disso, sou um hanyou, por isso ninguém me criou. Sabe como eu me alimentava?" Ela negou. "Não me alimentava. Apenas pegava alguns restos de youkais e, muito mal, conseguia mel das coméias, pois eu ficava muito ruim depois das picadas. Eu não sabia caçar, ninguém nunca se preocupou em me ensinar. Claro, eu sou um mestiço. Criatura esquecida pela humanidade e pelos youkais."

"Você não me entendeu. Como sabe tanto sobre solidão e todos aqueles sentimentos?" Ela queria saber.

InuYasha suspirou. Odiava falar muito sobre si para as pessoas, mas era necessário. "Porque..." Ele hesitou. "Porque passei por isso durante malditos 50 anos." A sacerdotisa arregalou os olhos, em surpresa, mas duvidosa de que fosse 'aqueles' 50 anos. InuYasha riu baixo. "Isso, Kikyou, é exatamente isso. – Você pode ter lacrado meu corpo, mas não minha mente. Passei por pesadelos e tomentos por todo esse tempo emque estive lacrado. Mas, em uma noite, Kagome me veio como um sonho bom, não só me salvando do lacre, mas me tirando de perto desses sentimentos, pois ela foi a única que não me repreendeu ou oprimiu por eu ter nascido hanyou, crescido como hanyou, lutado como hanyou, vivido com hanyou e que me ama como hanyou!!" Ele tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, mas não estava realmente incomodado. Era por Kagome que elas caíam. "E é por isso que eu não vou usar droga de jóia nenhuma para virar youkai , muito menos humano!!"

Todos, até mesmo Sesshoumaru (porém nem tanto quanto os outros), estavam supresos e meio chocados. Não, não era pelo jeito que ele tratava a sacerdotisa que todos pensavam que ele amava, mas pela sua história sofrida. Kagome já sabia deste triste rumo que era a vida de InuYasha, mas não com os detalhes dos sentimentos dele.

"E é isso...!", ele suspirou. "Você irá passar pela mesma coisa." Ele terminou sorrindo diabólicamente.

Kikyou engoliu em seco. "Então, o que eu faço?" Ela realmente estava assustada.

InuYasha respirou fundo. Fazer o que estava prestes a fazer lhe era quase difícil... Quase.

Sacou Tetsusaiga e esperou que Sesshoumaru tirasse Kikyou de cima de Ar-un. Kagome, que estava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, olhos brusca para InuYasha, completamente confusa. Ele pretendia matar Kikyou?! – Como assim, por quê? Pra quê iria fazer isso? Ela estava inquieta por dentro, atônita, em uma batalha dentro de si para descobrir se aquilo era o certo a se fazer ou não. Kagome arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o rugido de InuYasha e se desesperou.

"KAZE NO–"

"INUYASHA, PARE!" Kagome gritou antes que ele cometesse um erro e pusesse tudo a perder.

InuYasha parou no meio do caminho com Tetsusaiga. Por que não? "O quê...?

Ela suspirou. Estava cansada e sentia-se meio tonta. "InuYasha... Me responda. Pra quê matar Kikyou?"

"Pra te vingar!" O que tinha dado nela? Ela não fazia sentido algum!

"Por que vai matá-la?" Deixou uma lágrima cair enquanto se aproximava dele. Teria que contar, senão Kikyou morreria. Não, ela não fazia isso pela sacerdotisa morta-viva, de jeito nenhum! Ela fazia isso por si mesma, para provar ao mundo que, apesar de ser a reencarnação de Kikyou, não era em nenhum ângulo Kikyou. Mas, Kagome.

InuYasha soltou um suspiro irritado. "Porque ela te matou!", explodiu. "Porque me fez ficar sem você por tê-la matado –!!!"

"EU ESTOU VIVA! – InuYasha, eu morri, mas estou viva agora!" Ela pegou as mãos de inuYasha e o fez tocá-la no rosto para que ele pudesse sentí-la. "Está sentindo isso?... Sou eu" Ela disse num fio de voz.

Ele ficou vários segundos em silêncio a encarando com a típica carranca, mas sua raiva voltou e ele despejou nela. "Mesmo assim esteve morta! – Por um mês você esteve morta e longe de mim! – E tudo por culpa dessa vaca estúpida!!" Ele apontou para a miko. "Ela MATOU você!"

"Não foi ela!!"

Silêncio. Todos estavam chocados e estavam quase enlouquecendo de tanta confusão. InuYasha era o mais perturbado dali. Queria desesperadamente descobrir quem matou Kagome, matá-lo, ir pra casa e ter uma ótima noite de amor com Kagome, era pedir demais?! Mas, aquilo estava sendo tão difícil com aquela enrolação toda. Qual era o problema de falar quem era o maldito?

"Então quem foi?"

Kagome rosnou irritada pela insistência, mas ela não o culpava realmente. Ela no lugar dele faria exatamente igual. "Não falo!"

"Foi você, InuYasha" Kikyou falou, mal esperando Kagome terminar de falar.

InuYasha girou para olhar Kikyou, estupefado. "O-o... O que disse?"

"Isso é impossível! – Ele nunca faria isso, não é InuYasha?" Shippou gritou, olhando zangado para Kikyou.

Mas InuYasha não respondeu.

**FLASHES**

"_Por que eu fugiria?" Repetiu a pergunta. "Acaso quer me machucar?" Isso a fez desfazer o abraço, que ele não quis retribuir. "Por quê?"._

"_Keh!" Ele parou para pensar. Nunca a tinha visto na vida. Nunca havia feito nada de mal a ele. Não tinha cheiro ameaçador. Oh, não. Cheiro ameaçador essa daí nunca teria. Era muito bom. Mas, ele ignorava._

"_Porque você se parece com outra cachorra que me enganou. Mas, principalmente, quero sentir o cheiro de seu sangue cobrindo seu cheiro enjoativo que eu odiei". Ele mentiu. Tinha viciado no cheiro dela, mas se dava ao luxo de se viciar numa maldita humana desprezível._

_Ele lambeu os lábios sensualmente, demonstrando todo o prazer que sentia. "Quero ver seu sangue jorrar e escorrer pelos meus dedos"_

Que imagens eram aquelas? – Era um pesadelo? – Por que desmaiou de repente?... InuYasha realmente queria saber.

_Era muito fácil. A garota estava tão perdida quanto uma barata tonta, e era uma presa fácil demais. Ele realmente queria matá-la! Ele quis rir quando a mulher ficou horrorizada quando tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu._

"_Droga!"_

_Ela levantou-se bem na hora em que a alcançou e a derrubou, a pegou pelo cabelo e a girou de costas, prendendo-a no chão. Ela exalava a tanto medo, que ele quase a matou logo para acabar com o sofrimento dela, mas isso não era de seu fetio._

"_Inuyasha! Por favor, não! Sou Kago-"_

_Ele riu e a estapeou. Ela estava se segurando para não chorar, porém sentiu o pescoço dela estalar. Olhou para dentro dos olhos dela. Não havia nada além de medo e... Algo que ele desconhecia. O fazia se sentir meio que... Leve._

"_Por que está fazendo isso...? Inuyasha... Você me ama..." O quê?! Desconhecia tal sentimento de afeto. Seu coração ela livre desse tormento chamado amor, então, como seria capaz? Além do mais, nem a conhecia._

_Ele zombou dela enquanto lambia o sangue que escorria da bochecha dela._

"_Nunca matei uma mulher antes. Especialmente uma com um bebê."_

_A mulher rosnou para ele. "É o seu bebê!"_

"_E...?"_

Deus, será que aquilo havia acontecido mesmo?? – Aquilo estava começando a desesperá-lo. Ele não recordava de ter perdido o controle e virado o youkai recentemente... Mas quando isso aconteceu?! Ele não lembrava disso ter realmente acontecido.

_Ele riu de novo. Era hilário ver as vítimas resistirem mesmo tendo consciência de que não tinham chance de escapar. Ele a viu rilhar os dentes e gritar em seu rosto, lágrimas caindo pela face. "Pare! Você está me assustando!" Ela sorriu triste. "Mas... Mesmo se me matar... Eu ainda não o odiarei..."_

_Aquilo o atingiu desprevinido e ele ficou chocado. Ela devia o amar bastante para não odiá-lo mesmo no momento em que estava matando à ela e ao filho. E aquilo o irritou. Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer, ele pensou. Matá-la. Porém, ficou imóvel ao sentir macios lábios tocarem os seus gentilmente e mais ainda ao vê-la se aconchegar em seu ombro nu. E aquilo o irritou._

"_Não importa o que aconteça... Eu sempre... Amarei... Vo..."_

_Nem deixou-a terminar a frase. Moveu o braço e a acertou-a no queixo, um soco que a mandou bem longe e que o deixou orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ainda mais quando sentiu o impacto tremer em seus pés quando ela atingiu poderosamente o chão._

'_Úhhh!! Essa doeu', InuYasha pensou._

_Não. Ele não estava se referindo àquela garota. Estava se referindo ao seu lado esquerdo do peito... Por que doía? Bah! Ele ignorou. Ia passar._

**FIM DOS FLASHES**

Sua consciência voltou com uma dolorosa dor de cabeça, enquanto sentia socos em seu peito esquerdo. Lá longe, ele podia ouvir a voz de Kagome gritando seu nome, mas ele não queria acordar. Já tinha descoberto o que ele, neste momento, preferia não saber. Aquilo eram lembranças... Da morte dela... Sabia que fora ele quem matou Kagome e estava péssimo, saber disso tinha sugado toda sua vontade de viver. Tinha cometido o pior dos erros, então, não merecia viver, porém não iria se matar, mas com certeza iria embora para longe dela e de seus amigos. Não suportava a idéia de tê-la matado, isso ia muito além do seu limite de tolerância para erros. Já estava na hora de consertar os erros passados e prevenir possíveis erros futuros.

XoXoXoX

"Isso é impossível! – Ele nunca faria isso, não é InuYasha?" Shippou gritou, olhando zangado para Kikyou.

Mas, InuYasha não respondeu. Apenas caiu no chão inconsciente como um boneco sem vida. Kagome, vendo esta cena, lembrou-se de quando Zira ficou brincando com a vida de InuYasha e ficou desesperada. Correu até o corpo de InuYasha e o balançou freneticamente. "InuYasha! – InuYasha, acorda! – Fala comigo!"

Enquanto ela o chacoalhava, Shippou correu até eles e pôs o ouvido em seu coração para depois arregalar os olhos marejantes. "Kagome..." Ela o olhou. "Não ouço o coração dele..!" Ele soluçou.

"O quê?!"

"Também não sinto ele respirar!"Miroku disse, pondo o dedo na frente do nariz de InuYasha novamente. "Sango, vá buscar Kaede!"

Kagome já estava em lágrimas, ainda tentando o trazer devolta. Não podia ser, ele não podia estar morto. Ela tinha voltado só por ele e, agora que podiam ter um ao outro, ele morria?

Kaede chegou e foi logo fazendo seu trabalho. Miroku e Sango gentilmente tiraram Kagome de perto e a confortavam, para apenas Kaede cuidar dele. O seu desespero podia atrapalhar. Era injusto, ela tinha voltado só para ele, era injusto. Ele _tinha_ que voltar. Estava disposta a fazer tudo de novo só para ele ressucitar.

Foi aí que aquilo a atingiu.

"Ei, Sesshoumaru! – use a Tenseiga e ressucite InuYasha, por favor!" Ela gritou para ele, soltando-se de Miroku e Sango e correndo até o Lord. Agarrou sus vestes e o olhou nos olhos. Castanhos implorantes contra dourados congelados. "Por favor, Sesshoumaru, eu te imploro. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, salve InuYasha... Ele é seu irmão..." Quando ele nada fez, apenas ficou olhando-a, ela se jogou a seus pés e chorou, soltando um soluço. "Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor... Eu amo seu irmão e voltei do inferno, desafiando Naraku só para poder ficar com ele... E além disso, estou grávida dele. Se não for por mim, nem por InuYasha... Que seja por essa criança..."

"Não farei isso, mulhe-"

"VOCÊ TEM QUE FAZER!" Ela berrou dando um soco no peito dele, fazendo seu punho doer, mas nem o fez se mexer. "ELE TÁ MORTO, É SEU IRMÃO!"Ela chorava copiosamente e soluçava alto. Não estava preocupada se estavam vendo tudo... Só o queria devolta. "POR FAVOR, TRAGA-O DEVOLTA PRA MIM!" Ela bateu nele de novo mas obteve o mesmo resultado de antes.

Sesshoumaru a ficou olhando. O que esta garota passou só para estar por perto de InuYasha, o fazia não-merecedor dela e muito menos de seu amor. Porém, mesmo assim, ela queria desesperadamente continuar ao lado dele, fielmente o seguindo aonde quer que ele fosse. Compaixão atravessou o brilho de seus olhos e ele agradeceu aos céus por ela estar de cabeça baixa e não poder ver. Porém...

"Não vou gastar minha Tenseiga em alguém como InuYasha. É inútil." Ele se virou e partiu. Rin e Jaken nos calcanhares. "Até logo."

'_Não... minha... minha única chance __de salvar InuYasha se...se foi?'_

Estava arrasada. Seu peito ardia, sentindo seu coração se comprimir de angútia de tê-lo perdido. Sua alma fora rasgada em duas, sendo que uma... fora embora com a dele. a felicidade escapava-lhe como areia por seus dedos e o desespero foi tomando conta de cada veia de seu corpo e seus átrios se enchiam de uma escuridão que a arrastava para a completa auto destruição.

_(ATENÇÃO: A partir de agora, serão descritos mais os movimentos, ok? ; )_

Kagome já estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados direcionados para as mãos. "Morto..." Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e começou a se balançar para frente e para trás. "Morte... Morreu..." Ela engoliu em seco. Seus olhos fixados em algum ponto dentro da floresta. "Morto, mote, morreu..."

Sua cabeça estava uma baderna e, estranhamente, do nada, ela não conseguia sentir nenhuma linha de raciocínio ou sanidade em sua mente. Sua mente estava uma bagunça tão grande que ela mesma não conseguia organizar. Ela não sabia de mais nada. "Morreu..." Estava louca. "Morto. InuYasha morto–" Ela abruptamente parou completamnete de se mexer, seu olhar horrorizado caindo para a grama debaixo de seus joelhos. Seu olhar aderiu um quê de consfusão enquanto gaguejava. "Morto...?" O vento soprou fazendo seus cabelos voarem com ele, enquanto agia igual a estátuas.

Subitamente, seu olhar se tornou furioso e ela olhou para trás, diretamente para InuYasha. Sua mente ficando ainda mais insana e confusa, e, ainda chorando, Kagome fez o que a loucura guiou-a a fazer.

Correu.

Kagome chegou até onde InuYasha estava caído, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kaede, com seu corpo todo formigango, e a empurrou. Kaede se desequilibrou e caiu, derrubando suas ervas.

"Kagome?!" Sango a repreendeu. "O que deu em vo–"

"Deixe-a." Kaede mandou. "Ela entrou em curto." Diante ao olhar confuso dos outros, ela disse "Explicarei depois."

Kagome estava balançando InuYasha, na esperança dele acordar, mas nada adiantava, ele não se mexia, nem dava sinal de que estava vivo. Os olhos de InuYasha estavam opacos, sem brilho algum, iguais aos seus. Ela o balançou mais uma vez, ainda mais forte antes de encerrar completamente seus movimentos. Estava ajoelhada em frente ao corpo inerte do hanyou com os punhos plantados nas mãos , e os olhos presos aos dele.

Kaede, Sango e Miroku, qua estavam olhando para Kagome, de repente, arregalaram os olhos em horror ao fixar o olhar nos olhos de Kagome.

Sango. "Kaede..."

Kaede. "É..."

Miroku. "Sangue...!"

Kagome piscou para desturvar a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas e elas escorreram, formando uma riacho vermelho em seu rosto.

"Sacerdotisas quando passam por um sofrimento ao extremo, entram em um tipo de curto e enlouquecem. Ficam loucas até que o problemas que a deixaram assim seja resolvido" Kaede explicou.

"Então, é só o InuYasha acordar que ela volta ao normal, não é?" Sango soltou um sorriso nervoso e cheio de esperança.

"Sim, mas... Em todas histórias das poucas sacerdotisas que entraram em curto... _nenhuma_ chegou a chorar sangue."

Kagome moveu o braço e pôs a mão no rosto e foi descendo até parar no peito esquerdo do hanyou. "InuYasha?" Seu rosto voltou a sua feição furiosa e ela começou a dar socos no coração dele, tentando provocar algum pulso, um resquicio de calor humano. Suas lágrimas vermelhas manchavam o peito nu de InuYasha, fazendo a visão ficar mais triste e assustadora.

Parou de bater nele, sentindo seu punho formigar em uma temperatura desumana, fazendo-a chorar mais sangue. Kagome soluçou alto,enquanto erguia o punho o mais alto que podia. "InuYasha... morto...?" Ela fungou e rosnou. Seu punho obteve uma aura ligeiramente rosa, imperceptível para olhos humanos e isso a fez gemer de dor. "Não... VIVOOO!!" E o socou forte no peito, seguido de vários outros socos. "InuYasha! – InuYashaaa! – Vivo! – Vivo! – InuYashaaaaaa!"

Kagome ia desferir outro soco, mas seu pulso foi agarrada, impedindo-a de continuar tentando fazê-lo voltar. Ela olhou espantada para a mão cheia de garras, forte, porém gentilmente presa a sua. Olhou para o rosto do hanyou, e vius seus olhos brilhando. Ela abriu um sorriso cheio de lágrimas, enquanto seus olhos deixavam de ser escuros e o brilho voltava.

Soluçou, ainda sorrindo. "Vivo..." E desabou encima de InuYasha desacordada.


	15. Epílogo: Juntos para sempre?

"Kiky-nojo!"

"Kiky-vaca!"

"Kiky-louca!"

"Kiky-morta!"

"Zumbi!"

"Argila!"

"Cerâmica de quinta categoria!"

"Lama humanóide!"

"Barro inútil!"

"Lama penada!"

"Come-alma!"

"Pote-de-argila-ambulante!"

Kagome estava sentada na beira do lago ao lado de InuYasha, e olhava o duelo de insultos entre Sango e Kenichy. Ela realmente não esperava que Kenichy fosse mesmo cobrar um duelo. Sim, Kenichy tinha voltado à vida, no mesmo instante em que ela voltou também. E, logo que voltara, deu-lhe um presente magnífio: a Constelação Kagome. Enquanto ele estava morto, ele fez aquilo para ela. Ela era realmente muito linda e a estava adimirando agora, já que ele fez com que fosse as primeiras estrelas a aparecerem. Estava muito feliz por ele ter voltado. InuYasha não muito, mas sabia que ele também estava pelo menos contente, embora não demonstrasse.

Sesshoumaru, logo que InuYasha retomou a consciência, voltou e disse que havia usado Tenseiga porque sabia que ele estava vivo, então seria inútil.

Kouga também estava radiante desde o dia em que a tinha encontrado, e recobrou o sentido da fala, já que ele gritou seu nome à plenos pulmões quando a viu. Ela não pode impedí-lo de abraçá-la e cobrí-la de beijos por toda a extenção de seu rosto, exceto a boca, primeiro porque estava com saudades também e outra...

Ela não conseguia mais falar...

Kaede tinha explicado que o curto tinha afetado sua voz, mas que com o tempo ela voltaria. Já faziam seis meses desde aquele dia e sua voz ainda não tinha voltado. Suspirou. E também... Não via sua família desde quando voltará de lá, um mês depois de ter dormido com InuYasha. Sentia a falta deles, mas pelo menos, eles não sentiriam a sua. Tinha usado a Shikon para criar uma réplica idêntica a si, com todas as suas feições, maninas, lembraças, personalidade e sentimentos e a mandou para a Era Atual. Assim, poderia ficar com seu InuYasha para sempre.

Sem interrupções, sem moderação, sem limites e _**sem**_ Kikyou.

Sim, ela não estava mais com eles. InuYasha e ela, sendo os novos chefes e senhores do vilarejo, a tinham explusado do local e ela nunca mais poderia por os pés por perto dali denovo. Isso a deixou 95 mais segura de que InuYasha era apenas seu. Bem, os outros 5 era a quase-inexistente insegurança de perdê-lo para Amy Lee, porque depois que ele achou uma revista em seu quarto com a foto da cantora, ele a achou muito parecida com Kagome, por ter cabelos longos e negros como a noite, e, desde então, ela nunca mais viu a revista. Não que ela ligasse muito pra isso.

Sentiu uma mão grande pousar em sua barriga –que por sinal estava enorme–, e nem precisou olhar para saber que era InuYasha. Já conhecia seu toque delicado bem demais para ter dúvidas. E além disso, ele estava tão empolgado com o filhote que ele vinha fazendo isso há tempo. Tinha pego o costume de por a mão em sua barriga em todos os pores-do-sol e ela achava isso realmente meigo.

InuYasha a olhou com carinho, enquanto pousava sua outra mão no rosto pálido de Kagome, afinal, ela tinha acabado de vomitar. "É um macho, certo?" Kagome assentiu. "Já pensou em um nome?" Ela negou e apontou para ele. "Quer que eu escolha?" Ela sorriu, assentindo.

A cada resposta muda que recebia de Kagome, InuYasha sentia seu coração afundar por não poder ouvir a voz dela. Era tanto tempo, que nem lembrava direito como era sua voz, era só uma vaga lembrança... Nunca mais ouvira um 'eu te amo'vindo dela, e isso o deixava meio vazio... Ele empurrou os pensamentos tristes para longe e começou a pensar em um nome.

"Que tal Yuki?" Kagome encolheu os ombros. "Certo, também não gostei muito – Hmm... Shuichi?" Outra encolhida de ombros. "Ok, então, que–" Um pequeno e delicado dedo pousou em seus lábios, o calando e ele olhou para Kagome, sorrindo sem-graça. "Desculpe. Sou melhor com nomes femininos"

Ela a viu pegar um graveto e desenhar alguns kanjis na terra. Sorte Kagome tê-lo ensinado a ler, um tempo atrás, senão estaria perdido. Quando ela terminou, ele arregalou os olhos enquanto uma onda de emoção o inundou, fazendo-o se sentir o hanyou mais feliz/sortudo do mundo. "Tem certeza disso?" Sua voz siu rouca, o denunciando, mas ele nem ligava, apenas a beijou apaixonadamente e fez carinho em sua barriga. "Bem-vindo à família, Taishou." Ele olhou para Kagome. Seus olhos tansbordando amor e ternura. "Eu amo muito, você."

Isso deveria deixá-la feliz, porém, ser incapaz de responder à declaração dele a deprimia. InuYasha olhava o pôr-do-sol, tentando empurrar para longe a tristeza de não poder escutar Kagome dizer o mesmo, então, não pôde ver o esforço que ela fazia. Depois de vários minutos tentando emitir qualquer som, Kagome tinha até gotículas de suor na testa. E InuYasha estav totalmente alheio a isso.

"A... –"

Suas orelhas giraram para o lado de onde pensava ter ouvido algo, mas nem olhou, apenas ignorou. Porém, quando ouviu de novo, olhou para Kagome e a viu fazendo um esforço grande demais para o estado dela. Ele a segurou pelos ombros preocupado. "Kagome, o qu–"

"Amo–"

InuYasha sentiu seu coração correr em disparada ao ouví-la dizer o que ele tanto queria ouvir hà seis meses. Ele sorriu com amor e tanta emoção, agarrando o rosto de Kagome e beijando-a. "Eu também amo você, Ka, demais!!" E a beijou de novo, na mesma intensidade de antes.

E foi agarrada ao seu marido que Kagome lembrou das diversas vezes em que se perguntou: _'Para quê me fez apaixonar por você, InuYasha?'_. Ela agora sabia a resposta.

Antes de conhecer InuYasha, ela sentia-se sempre vazia, como se alguma coisa importante faltasse em seu coração; como se amasse muito alguém, mas não soubesse quem era, e que esse amor fosse tão forte, tão intenso e grande que ela sozinha não conseguiria aguentar! Precisava urgentemente dividir aquilo com alguém para ajudá-la a **amar**. Caso contrário, se ninguém aparecesse em sua vida, ela iria sucumbir em uma eterna depressão. E, quando Kagome estava com a esperança quase perdida, quando seu frágil coração não podia mais aguentar aquele sentimento... Ele apareceu. Seu querido InuYasha lindamente apareceu, a salvando da terrível depressão.

E foi para isso que ele a fez se apaixonar por ele: para salvá-la, mesmo que inconscientemente, mais uma vez.

'_Sim. Mas ele não apareceu só para me salvar...'_

'_Ela apareceu para amar junto comigo!'_

FIM

Explicando:

'_Sim. Mas ele nao apareceu só para me salvar'_ foi o pensamento de Kagome, e '_Ela apareceu para amar junto comigo'_ foi um pensamento do InuYasha, ou seja, ele passava pela mesma coisa que Kagome: o vazio e talz... Eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa Meio meloso eu sei, mas fofo )

Obrigada por lerem.

**Garota Inu.**


End file.
